Night of the Wolf Vol one Bad Moon Rising
by DarkBlur56
Summary: The Dursleys murdered, and in the wake Harry uncovers secrets and searching for answers Harry goes to Beacon Hills, California where a werewolf bites him and old friend Scott McCall causing mayhem to follow
1. Murder on Privet Drive

_**Hey guys I'm back and I'll get right into it and enjoy,. Oh, review any ideas you have and any help you could give to the story, so please review so this can improve. **_

* * *

_Chapter One: Murder On Privet Drive_

* * *

_ **I**t was shortly after midnight on the street of Privet Drive, a very tired Albus Dumbledore stood looking down at the small six year old boy as he slept on the cool red leather seat of Sirius Black's motorcycle as the large, but loveable Hagrid came walking over to the motorbike._

_ What Hagrid didn't notice that the very keen elder wizard had noticed was the stitched in drawing of a wolf's head, which made Albus slightly nervous, mainly because of one thought, werewolves._

_ His thought was that the sleeping child had been around some werewolves for a good couple years, his reasoning, the boy loved that drawing detail... the werewolves were probably protecting him, that was the only possibility that made sense to him, but where, or when could he have been around werewolves?_

_ It was only then that Dumbledore's thoughts were forgotten when the large man that was Hagrid spoke, more of a quiet shout..._

_ "Professor, don't ya think that 'Arry should go to his godfather? Why are you sending him to these people? From what Lily and James said, they wizard and anything magical, or different." grumbled Hagrid, as the old wizad had not looked once at him._

_ "It's for our own good, Hagrid, if Voldemort is to come back, in which he will... we need him to be ready, the Dursleys will help him in his fight against the Dark Lord, whether they know it or not... and I do hate to do this, anyone from Harry's past, he will not remember them, as I have "erased" his memories of them, and in those memories's places, I put a new set of memories for him, one where he lived the first six years of his life at the Dursleys... and the Dursleys will have their versions of those memories." said Dumbledore._

_ "What... WHAT? My god, what in the bloody hell are you thinking Dumbledore? You could have made him a human veggie," said Hagrid, before Dumbledore let out a sigh when a cat strolled up to them._

_ "Albus, please... just send him to Sirius, or... the place James and Lily wanted to go to," said Minerva McGongagall, as she came out of her cat form._

_ "You'll understand if we send that place Voldemort will be able to take over the Wizarding Wold, there's no other way..."_

_ "NO OTHER WAY? OR IS THIS THE WAY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WANTS IT TO GO? HE DESERVES TO BE WITH HIS FRIENDS DUMBLEDORE!" boomed the half giant, the power erupting from his lungs shaking the motorcycle, when it was over a good ten feet away from him._

_ "You'll understand why he has to grow up like this, one day he will face Voldemort again, and Harry Potter must be ready for that day, whenever it may come..."_

_**Nine years later,**__ as the school year concluded at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore looked out of the castle through his office, when McGongagall came in looking disappointed._

_ "Will you ever tell the boy? He'll find out eventually, you do know that..." said McGongagall, and Albus sighed._

_ "We can't tell him, not now, not ever... I had planned on it, but things have changed... I am afraid that Mr. Potter cannot find out about his old life..." said Dumbledore, not looking at Minerva._

_ "But why?" asked Minerva, and Dumbledore turned to one of his most trusted allies, before closing his eyes._

_ "I can't explain it, but Harry can't find out the truth, I'm sorry that it has to be this way Minerva, I really am." said Dumbledore, causing Minerva McGongagall to look at the man to whom she thought was the man who helped save the Wizarding World, to see a man who was keeping a teenage boy from discovering his family... his real family, and she frowned... one that didn't seem to fade. All her faith in Dumbledore that had been around for decades had within seconds left her body, not a speck of it left... because of what he did._

Ten very long years had passed since that saddening night when the parentless six year old Harry was placed at the home of the Dursleys at Number Four on the street of Privet Drive in the town of Little Whinging. The light of the nearly full moon had been basically the only thing that had seemed to be lighting up the small street of Privet Drive around approximately Ten O' Clock that night, as the ten feet tall street lights that were scattered around the once straight, now circular street, (that had been caused due to a water main break that was worse than normal, causing it to have a major makeover of the street) had seemingly without warning suddenly shut off out of nowhere, as if all the bulbs had died out, or exploded.

Just then running quickly through the binding streets of Little Whinging came a large four legged creature had come out of nowhere before speeding down Privet Drive at an amount of speed being close (if not exact) to a good fifty miles per hour, which would definitely be enough to cause a car to dent from the impact if the creature were to hit it.

It didn't really help the matter with the creature's weight, which it was so heavy that the size of it would cause a person if one had seen it would wonder how that thing could run so fast, the weight probably around one thousand pounds, probably being the case...

The animal or creature's body was not normal, with it's shoulder mass being approximately the wngspan of an eagle's wings fully extended in mid flight, and the body mass resembled what looked to be a mixture of a grizzly bear's torso area, and wolf legs, and face. The eyes of the creature glowed a dark red, making it look almost demonic.

Just as it had appeared without warning, it came to a very unexpected hasty halt at a bush right across the street from Number Four, the residence of the Dursleys and their nephew Harry Potter. Extending it's neck a little the creature turned it's attention towards a bedroom window right near the roof, where sitting at the windowsill adjusting his round glasses was Harry himself.

_Won't be long now... _thought the creature, giving an evil smile, before it's black fur blended into the bush and the darkness around it, as it laid in wait for the moment to strike. It knew something very important that Harry didn't, and it intended to make sure the teen would find out, one way... or another. It's hearing was pointed at Harry's room, as he sat there looking at the wall.

"Where the heck is Dumbledore? I want to get out of here before sunrise, one more night with the Dursleys might _kill _me." said Harry, getting up from his seated position, and walked to his bed when the snowy white owl of his hooted lightly, catching his attention. "So, you're ready to go to the Burrow tonight as well?"

Hedwig the owl hooted happily, causing a smile to spread acoss Harry's face, as he rubbed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. At the moment when Harry smiled, it felt like there was eyes on him, causing him to walk to the window, and look out it to see across the street in the bushes, two very distinct red eyes disappear into the bushes, making him uneasy...

"Must be seeing things," said Harry, and now he walked to his door, lightly sighing about what might happen, knowing that the Dursleys were still up, night at Number Four never was good, never had been, probably never would. He walked down the carpeted steps tentatively, not trying to be loud, and reached the bottom of the steps, before coming to somewhat of a very abrupt stop, due to a weird sound coming from the living room, one he never really heard in the house before.

On the couch, holding a glass of water while heavily shaking causing the glass to make a tinging noise was that of Dudley Dursley, who must have been still affected by the Dementor's kiss that happened about a year ago, as the heavy shaking was from the cold feeling of almost losing his soul by the dementor sucking it out of Dudley, but was stopped by Harry. Then, like always, just out of Harry's terrible luck, Dudley had stopped shaking without any warning at all, or not any that Harry would have figured out, and he immediately turned his head towards him when Harry entered the living room.

"Hey Dudley, you okay? You look pale." asked Harry, concerned about Dudley's well being for once, which slightly terrified him, and made him remember that Dudley was his cousin, not a beast... which was kind of funny, Dudley Dursley, not a beast, that made Harry roll on the floor unconsciously.

"I'm fine..." said Dudley, and then stopped, before Harry noticed that the reason Dudley had been shaking was because of a small fact that Dobby the house elf had dropped off a newspaper from the Daily Prophet.

"Dobby scare you did he? He tends to do that." said Harry, and Dudley finally realized that instead of his father or mother, it was Harry who was talking to him.

"Oh, you... guess it's Freak Hour... great..." said Dudley, which ended up forcing a fierce scowl on Harry's face, before Harry slowly started reaching for something in his left pocket that stuck out above his pocket covered by the black jacket along with his baby blue t shirt. "Don't you even dare touch that wand Potter..."

"Or what, you will run to your mummy and daddy for protection like always. Dudley, there's one time I've ever used magic near you, and that was when you were having your soul sucked out by a dementor, and caused me to nearly get expelled from Hogwarts, meaning I would have to be here all year, now Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would not like that at all... maybe I should do it, just so you can be to blame for be being stuck with me for two full years. So, Dudley, what's it going to be?" asked Harry having a devilish smile.

"Touch it and you'll wish mum and dad left you on that porch, no wait, put you in a dumpster and let you rot to death." said Dudley, and Harry chuckled.

"A little dark aren't you Dudley, your father really rubs off on you..." said Harry, and even though he was joking, while at the same time being serious, (not the 'Sirius' pun... as Harry's godfather Sirius Black had died a few months ago from a heart attack due to him being in a lot of stress, which involved being framed for killing twelve, or was it thirteen people, and selling out Harry's parents to the Dark Lord) it was only at that moment when he said that, he had suddenly felt all of the hair on the back of his neck stand up without warning, making him gulp, only one person ever made that happen, and he was right behind Harry. It was his uncle, Vernon Dursley, and he was definitely upset, to the point of borderline murder.

Just like that, like always, Dudley Dursley had managed to get his way when it came to being little nark, but there was one thing that Dudley would always, and it really was **always** fear was that wand in Harry's left pocket, knowing that within an instant, Dudley's perfect life could go to the crapper, due to the moment Hagrid formed a pig's tail on Dudley's behind.

"You really are ignorant aren't you boy?" asked Vernon in a harsh voice, while all Harry was thinking at the second, was simply... Crap.

Meanwhile outside across the street the creature must have sensed that Harry was about to be attacked by Vernon, as it growled loudly, and bending it's legs into a running position, meaning it was probably ready to race into the house and take care of the situation, when Harry thankfully came out of the house in a storm of rage, before he began to run right the hell out of Privet Drive.

Now, all the commotion that was occurring inside the Dursley household was now rotating between Vernon, to Dudley, and to Petunia Dursley... all complaining about their one problem at Little Whinging, Harry James Potter.

Once the creature knew that the fifteen year going on sixteen year old had in fact left Privet Drive far enough to know Harry was not in the surrounding area, or not in a matter of five blocks or so, it stood on it's hind legs, losing all of it's animal fur, anything resembling an animal disappeared without a trace of knowing there had been, before being in it's human form, completely nude...

"Man... that is much better... my legs get sore from laying there for so long." said the man, before proceeding to grab clothes stashed in the bush, and decided to become decent so he could go next door without having the cops called on him, that would be lovely...

When he was fully dressed, he sighed, cracking his neck to the point where it sounded like a nut cracking open, and then with a looming walk, marched over to the Dursley's porch, his black trench cloak flowing behind him a little, and stopped right by the Dursley's station wagon, and smiled a little, mildly terrifying nevertheless.

The man made a fist, and suddenly opened it in a split second, revealing wolf like claws on his fingers and thumbs, while wolf features appeared on his face, such as wolf ears, teeth, slight snout, but still human.

He put his right hand against the side of the stationwagon, and dug the claws in deep enough to leave five scratches from the back left tire to the driver's side mirror. Then he walked to the grass, bent down to a crouched position, and checked to see if anyone was in the living room.

The Dursleys were in the kitchen, quiet as could be, but the television was practically loud enough for the speakers to blow. Knowing that he was in the clear for a moment, the man hurried over to the front door, and grabbed the handle, and crushed it inside of his palm, making it be opened, permanently, as the lock had been broke as well. He let out a smile, with the canine teeth bearing, which would frighten a little child for years...

Without wasting any more time, knowing Harry would eventually come home after calming down, the mysterious man barged inside, to find the large, minus loveable Vernon Dursley who had walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" asked Vernon, with a hint of anger possibly from Harry still, before the man shut the door as much as it possibly could, and then glared at Vernon, as his eyes glowed a dark red...

While the man was inside of Number Four, Privet Drive, Harry had meanwhile walked all the way to a coffee shop (a few blocks away from the zoo he visited when he was eleven) that was still open, and now that his anger was exponentially calming, he felt good.

His calmig was mainly due to the image of Vernon Dursley dancing in a ballerina outfit, which was undenyable, it was funny... with a hint of horror for teenagers who hate older people.

The whole event at Privet Drive had made him very upset, but still not as close as he had been when he found the very person who betrayed his parents and sold them out to Voldemort.. his name: Peter Pettigrew, who is also known as the Marauder called Wormtail.

He had been sitting quietly as a waitress glanced at him curiously, as she knew he came here some night to keep away from the Dursleys when they had gotten into a fight or something bad... but not once had the waitress ever seen the young man in this late, she knew that whatever hapeened must have been terrible enough to make him leave home near midnight, as it was eleven o' clock, and he had been there since about ten thirty.

"So, the usual?" asked the waitress, knowing that Harry had normally got a regular coffee, and like she presumed, he nodded smiling very lightly, but was it was faint enough to where it seemed to be partly a frown.

She had walked into the back of the coffee shop for a couple moments when another waitress, well the cashier, looked at her with curiously. The waitress turned to look at the cashier, sensing that the cashier had looked at her.

"The kid never comes here this late, it must have been quite an argument," said the cashier, as the waitress started to fill the cup full of coffee, while Harry was sitting near the window looking out onto the streets, deep in thought.

"Yeah, I noticed that, he seemed pretty upset when he walked in, but now he seems mostly calm, but he's still acting weird, I wonder if something happened that isn't related to the argument... but other than that, he seems fine, this place must be like a safe house to him," said the waitress, finishing filling up the coffee cup since she stopped for a minute.

"Those Dursleys must be horrible people, everyone else says that the Dursleys are the nicest people you could meet, but none of them seem to have ever spent a large amount of time with them... poor kid."

"I still can't believe he finally told us, it took him over two months of continuous encouragement to just tell us that he lived with those Dursleys... I hope I never see them as long as I live," said the waitress, putting a lid on the cup of coffee, and getting ready to walk to the booth where Harry was sitting.

"Me neither, that kid deserves better," said the cashier, and then walking back to her work station, while the waitress was giving Harry his cup of coffee.

"Thank you, I didn't think that the shop would still be open," said Harry, as he happily took the coffee from the waitress, as he thought for a moment about something that he was not sure about.

"We're open late on Fridays, I have a feeling that tonight was a big fight wasn't it? You have never come here this late," said the waitress.

"Yeah, I just figured that I didn't want to be a cause of trouble tonight, so I just came here. Hope I'm not causing any trouble by this."

"No, you are fine," said the waitress, before Harry paid for the coffee, and she went back to work. Harry looked back at the window, and in the reflection he saw the bags under his eyes.

_I am tired as hell, _thought Harry, before remembering the red eyes in the bush in front of the house when he looked out of his old bedroom window. _I must have been seeing things or my imagination got the better of me... Wouldn't be the first time this happened, well... for seeing that is a first, hearing things, no, definitely not the first time that ever happened. _ Harry scratched his head unconsciously, trying to think of what it could have possibly been he had seen.

There was a pretty large possibility it could have been something out of the supernatural area, or magical world. Harry had learned at Hogwarts that certain magical creatures had special eye colors. Werewolves normally had black eyes when they turned, so that was out, and secondly with that, the moon wasn't full, so it would not be possible, right? Maybe there was more to things than Harry knew.

Was it even possible for a werewolf to turn when it wasn't a full moon, to turn on will? It seemed crazy, but now that Harry thought about it, he didn't think he could be a wizard when he was eleven years old, and yet here he was, a wizard, thinking about werewolves.

Harry couldn't find anything that would have red eyes that knew about. He drank his coffee for a short hour, thinking about the red eyes during the remainder of the time that he hadn't been taking a drink of the coffee that was starting to get cold, before he ended up finding it was shortly after midnight, telling him that the Dursleys should have fallen asleep by now, it was safe to go back, at least for the night.

"Just have to deal with them in the morning if Dumbledore doesn't show up tonight," said Harry, before lightly standing up as to not disturb a sleeping child that had arrived with the father who appeared like he needed a caffeine boost, by the bags under his eyes, probably due to lack of sleep and stress of raising a kid. "Hey, try to make sure when the kid's asleep you sleep too... otherwise you won't be able to sleep at all."

"You know, I haven't actually thought about that... thank you." said the father, and Harry nodded, before saying goodnight to the workers, and then went walking out through the door of the coffee shop and onto the streets of Little Whinging, as the moon was covered by the clouds, as rain was coming in along with the clouds, not too long before it began pouring due to the density of them.

Harry took his time walking through the town, wanting to make sure by the time he got home that the Dursleys were deep in slumber hopefully, but there was one little problem.

The black jacket that he had been wearing all night was starting to feel wet, as was his messy black hair. Harry could feel the rain drops hitting him as he rounded near the mall, which was about a few blocks from Privet Drive.

The once clear night sky was now completely blocked out by the dense rain clouds, and the only light that was lighting up the streets of Little Whinging was the light poles that had come on for once.

"I guess the street lights do work after all this time..." said Harry, knowing that the lights hardly ever came on, even on the darkest nights of the year, which had been on around ten o' clock that night, but went out. He had barely passed the sign that sat at the corner of Privet Drive when he suddenly realized something was very off.

At the home of the Dursleys, where he lived, was absolutely _dead_ silent... no lights were on, and normally at the house the television was always on, or at least one light had been on. Dudley's room seemed to be pitch black too, and Harry knew quite well that the brute should be still awake, since he stays up all night, even though he has a curfew, meaning he pretends to be asleep.

"Okay, that is not a good sign... well, the car is still in the driveway... wait a minute..." he interrupted himself as he saw something on the side of the car. He began looking towards the car as he walked up to it, he was now able to see what was clearly five scratches running along the side of the car. Harry put his hand up to the scratches, and it was a perfect match for a human hand, each digit matching that of a human. "Whoa..."

Harry turned his attention to the door of the house, which was certainly broken, as the door jam had been ripped off, it was laying on the porch, the handle was crushed, like a hand had such seer strength that it managed to squish it like crumpled paper in a way. He walked up to the door, before looking at the striker plate, and noticed a red liquid on it, and his face lost all color.

_Please tell me that is not what I think that is... tell me that is not what I think it is... please oh god. _Harry suddenly heard something inside the house, _oh boy... hope someone didn't break in... or something._

After reaching in his pocket and grabbing his wand, he held it tightly at his side... before prying the door open as it had been slammed shut, and something was pressed against it, making it hard to get in. Suddenly he saw something in there, and the door slammed shut, throwing Harry backwards...

_What the heck! Either Dudley is angry still, or someone is keeping me out on purpose... _thought Harry, and got back a good ten steps, before pointing his wand at the door.

"Screw this... _CONFRINGO!_" said Harry, and a purple spell flew out of his wand, hitting the door, causing an explosion that shattered the door into a million pieces, and a couch against it went flying into the wall near the stairs.

Now, opening the entrance way clear of rubble, Harry expected something to launch out at him, but when nothing did, he unconsciously sighed happily. He tried turning the lights on, as it was how he expected it to be, pitch black. The power was out in the house, another bad sign... not good at all.

"_Lumos._" said Harry, as the tip of his wand lit up brighty, shining through the room, allowing him to see, but however, thesight that bestowed him was probably the most horrific thing he had ever seen. Blood was splattered on the walls like something had hit a person or animal at an angle to make it be like a sprinkler... and the thought of it made Harry's stomach surge with pain. Then, Harry noticed something at the entrance to the living room... it was a woman's hand, a possibly, probably a severed woman's hand.

He stood completely still as his nose caught the scent of a fragrance or something else... Harry knew it was not blood. The only thing was, it was perfume... and he knew exactly who wore that perfume... Petunia Dursley.

The only thing that was there of the body was the arm and the hand... as Harry finally got the courage to walk up to the hand, to see if there was a body connected to the hand, thinking that someone might have done something to Petunia, or worse... Petunia did something to someone.

What he found however, was just that it was the entire arm with the hand connected to it. It had been ripped, ir cut off, but most likely ripped off because of the tearing at the muscle tissue and the bone, if it had been cut, it would have shown the groove or indentation of the blade or the sharp object hitting it, there was **nothing** of the sort that showed evidence of it being the case.

"Oh god... that's just, that is just disgusting..." groaned Harry, covering his mouth as his stomach became queasy at the sight. Then, like out of a horror movie, Harry heard omnious music in the back of his head, well he heard the music, nothing else was making noise. Something told him that he was not the only thing alive in this house, or in this matter, moving... all the hairs on the back of his neck stood on it's ends, making him have the sensation of something being right behind him.

He noticed a shadow in the light coming out of his wand, and it looked humanoid, forcing Harry to turn around, to find nothing there, had he just imagined that? Well, this was lovely, either he was imaging things, or this was turning out to be the worst night of his life, because he was being watched, like prey.

That was when he heard a noise in the living room, and he jumped in fear to find something terrifying... Dudley on the couch, his face torn to shreds, and his arms were cut open, legs bleeding still... his left hand put in a fist, while the right hand was laying on the table his arm stretched out to it, and then Harry noticed something near the right hand... an eye... without a head to go with it...

The young wizard bent down by the table to take a look at the eye, to see if he could tell who it belonged to, and the color of the eye told him exactly who it belonged to... Vernon Dursley. The pupil had been stabbed out by something jagged, close to a fingernail, or better yet, a claw.

Harry held back the urge to vomit, when he noticed the television screen had been smashed, and something was in it, Vernon's head. Then it was when Harry realized that whatever killed Vernon had ripped his head off, and threw it through the television screen, and he saw that one eye was missing, Vernon's jaw was ripped off halfwa, five distinct puncture wounds around the head, almost making it a human bowling ball. The only difference was that a bowling bowl had three holes... on each side, six of them altogether, while there was only five holes, lined up for a human hand to hold it... making the teen nervous.

_This is getting really messed up, who on earth would do something so dark? It can't be just human. Whoever did this must be supernatural related... I guess those red eyes that I saw must belong to the person who did this... now just one question... where's the rest of Vernon and Petunia? _Then, Harry heard a gurgling noise coming from behind him, and he turned to find Dudley somehow alive, hardly breathing.

"P... Po... Potter..." said Dudley through blood gargling breaths, causing Harry to run over to him in a hurry. Harry put his hand on Dudley's arm that wasn't cut up, and Dudley groaned in pain.

"Dudley, who did this... did you get a good look?" asked Harry, knowing that Dudley might not be able to help him, but hopefully he was able to, so Dudley would not die without being a good guy... Dudley could help bring a murderer to justice...

"It... was... like... you... an animal..." said Dudley, looking at him. "H... Had... r... r... re... red... eyes."

"I had a feeling those red eyes I saw out of my window was behind this, Dudley... is aunt Petunia still alive? I found her arm in the hallway, and Uncle Vernon's head in the television, his eye on the table..." said Harry, and Dudley grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen... Harry... I know... that I may... not... have, been ni... nice to you, but you..." started Dudley, but his sights turned towards the hallway in fear, and Harry turned to see nothing there.

"I understand Dudley, you were raised to hate me and anything like me... but right now, I'm your best chance, is the power cut off, I need to know," said Harry, and Dudley nodded lightly, before he shook a little.

"Harry... it came here because of you... it said something about you." said Dudley in a giant painful breath.

"ME? What would it want with me? And what do you mean... it? You said something like an animal." said Harry, and Dudley sat up the most he could.

"It was... a... wo... wolf... it looked like a wolf, but... human. I was attacked first, Mum and Dad ran into the kitchen, but not before that thing ripped Dad's eye out..." said Dudley, sounding scared, and Harry nodded.

"Are you able to get up?" asked Harry, and Dudley being the brute he is, even in his state, got to his feet, and Harry noticed he wasn't able to stand by himself, before grabbing Dudley's somewhat injured arm, put it around the back of his neck, and together they moved towards the kitchen, Harry's wand at the ready to strike anything.

By the time Harry and Dudley reached the point where they were about ten feet from the kitchen, Dudley fell to the ground, and Harry realized, Dudley didn't have any time.

"Dudley... come on, don't die on me right now... look, I don't like you, and you don't like me. But, I don't want to see you die, especially not while we don't know if the murderer left Petunia alive or not, come on you brute..." said Harry, and Dudley looked at him, but Harry had to admit, even Dudley being a bit ugly, looked truly grotesque now with the slashes through his face.

"Ha... funny... you are not letting me die... heck, I would have... thought... y... you... would leave me to die here, or left me at the couch." said Dudley, and Harry chuckled a little.

"You know... I probably would had you not made any noise... so yeah. You're a little lucky." said Harry, before Dudley gulped a little, looking towards the living room, and Harry turned that way, to see a glimpse of something running out of sight of the light of his wand. "What the hell is it Dudley, do you have an idea?"

"I don't know.. I wished I did, it looked like a wolf kind of, but a bear as well..." said Dudley, and Harry gulped, before his head laid down, and his eyes closed. Harry knew at that moment Dudley Dursley had died, two of the Dursleys were dead for sure. He had to find Petunia, hopefully before that person or thing got to him, or the one he was hoping for... that he would wake up from this nightmare.

"Goodbye Dudley... I'm... sorry." said Harry, and walked away from his cousin's body, and moved into the kitchen doorway, where he saw a person's insides laying on the kithen table, making the trouble not to hurl vomit very present. The intestines, lungs, a heart, the third made him shive the worst in horror, the gallbladder, the liver, pancreas, all of the internal organs were on the table, and blood from it was just pouring all on the floor, making the blood flow over towards Harry, which hit his sneakers, soaking into the soles...

_At least I got to say sorry to him... it's my fault he's dead, and I hope he's wrong about what it was that killed him and Vernon, and maybe Petunia... _thought Harry, before he noticed that there was something lodged in the sink, as in his sight was the top of a black object, and, as much as he did not want to to think about it, he knew what it was... he just needed to make sure it was what he thought it was.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment for Harry as he stood in the dim itchen, the only light was coming from his wand, and his face was so pale that it could have lit up the room, he looked like a ghost. Standing there at that spot like a statue, Harry thought about what he was going to see in that sink, and there was something else he was wondering about, if the Dursleys were murdered, how come nobody heard anything like screaming or anything out of the ordinary... and if they did hear something, why didn't they call the police?

The truth was too painful to say... no matter what, they already had an idea of who would murder the Dursleys, the one person who they treated the worst, it was Harry himself who would be accused of murdering them.

_Well, this day can't get that bad, being accused of murder... no way, _thought Harry, shaking his head lightly, as he fought to summon the strength to crawl over to the object in the stainless steel sink, which was most likely no longer stainless if he was right about what was in the sink, which scared him a lot

At last, Harry had started crawling but walking, as he felt like the blood he was on was pure quicksand, each step getting harder than the last, as he moved from the edge of the kitchen all the way to the sink, and he would easily admit to this without struggle, he felt like he was going to pass out. He had never seen anything this terrible, not by a long shot, not even an animal's body had made him this nauseous. Harry stopped past the table, as he saw more of the black object, to which now at point of time, Harry found that it was black hair, and he painfully gulped.

Suddenly his stomach felt like it was about to turn inside out as he looked at the sink, but then, he looked down at the floor near the other exit of the room, to find something he couldn't tell what it was, so he walked to the sink to fully see the object in it, and found it was Petunia's head... her mouth open in fear, and eyes were closed... but not stabbed out.

Harry closed his eyes, not breathing, as his lungs felt like they had collapsed... he knew he should get out and call the cops, but none of the cops would be able to do anything if Harry didn't make sure the killer was supernatural or anything like that, as the cops would be outnumbered, and outstrengthed. The sooner he found out what killed the Dursleys, the better, and it meant one thing, tonight was his last night at Privet Drive for sure. The blood wards that had kept track of Harry all that time since he was a baby, they would fail, at least Harry thought so anyway.

But now Harry took attention off of his thoughts to his surroundings when he noticed something else at the edge of the kitchen, it was Vernon and Petunia's headless bodies... and they were holding hands... at least they were holding hands when they died... but one thing was off about how the bodies were, Vernon's body had no guts, literally

Then it was when Harry finally realized how everything went down, he was normally unable to figure out how a crime actually went down, but he realized how this crime went down just by how he saw the bodies, and what Dudley said.

What had happened was more than Harry thought would make sense to him, the attacker had entered the house, shut the door as far as possible, and Vernon must have been at the doorway, the blood that was splattered had been from Dudley who entered the room, when the killer slashed at him, causing the blood to go all over the walls, Dudley was moved to the living room by Vernon or Petunia, where they lost hold of Dudley who fell on the couch, his hand falling on the table, because of the attacker stabbing Vernon in the eye, tearing it out, it landed on the table... and Petunia moved with Vernon to the kitchen, who was bleeding out from his eye wound, hence the blood trail that led from the living room to the kitchen, while the attacker finished Dudley, or so he or she thought, leaving Dudley gravely injured.

What happened next was a little less accurate for Harry from what he could tell, but what might have been the cause was the attacker walked up to the two trembling parents, slashed Petunia's head off into the sink, while the attacker going into a feral rage literally ripped Vernon's head off, made it into a bowling ball, and slammed his head into the television screen, and then ripped Vernon's body in half, making the internal organs fall out on the table, and had enough decency to put the body back, and had Petunia and Vernon's bodies holding hands...

Now what the attacker did next Harry did not know at all, as the killer could have left without doing anything else, or the one he hoped not, the killer was in the house still, waiting for Harry...

Then, just like he was fearing, he heard a loud noise coming from upstairs, like... an owl's cage being hit... and then the fearful hooting coming from Hedwig.

"NO!" said Harry, turning around automatically from the bloody kitchen, and raced through the living room, jumping over Dudley's body, making it to the stairs in the hallway, before noticing that there was one thing he needed out, his wand... just in case.

_Ready or not, I'm going up there... NOW,_ thought Harry, before running up the stairs, and stopped in the area between the three bedrooms... as something weird was admist.

Vernon and Petunia's room was shut, when it never was, so was Dudley's room, shut as well... then there was Harry's room, slightly cracked open, which meant one thing, either he never shut the door all the way when he left, or the thing that killed the Dursleys was in Harry's room...

He walked into the room slowly, keeping his wand held tightly, seeing Hedwig shaking heavily in her cage.

"Alright, let's get you out of here..." said Harry, before opening the cage and the window, "Hedwig go to the Burrow..."

Hedwig flew out, and Harry closed the window, before hearing a noise behind him, making him look in the reflection of the window, seeing in the glass, something big in his closet.

_Crap... I have no need for this, _thought Harry, and turned around, to see the beast for what it was, a grizzly bear and wolf mixture, like Dudley said... with a touch of human. It turned it's attention to Harry...

_Alright... you're here..._ thought the creature, looking at Harry, it's red eyes keeping a close watch on him, and on the wand.

"I would make a comment, but I am utterly terrified right now..." said Harry, and the creature did the one thing it didn't want to do, launch into Harry. The two went flying through the wall with bone crushing momentum, Harry's arm got injured, causing Harry to shoot off a spell into the creature, throwing it off of him, as Harry went crashing into the concrete ground... while the creature landed on a car, as police sirens appeared. "OW!"

The creature noticed Hedwig, and ran after the snowy white owl... while Harry laid there motionless... unable to move, afraid for his life... knowing one thing, if that creature wasn't a werewolf, he didn't know what on earth it was. It was a werewolf, and that werewolf had just killed the Dursleys, and could have killed Harry too.

Police cars pulled up to the paralyzed teenager, before officers got out, noticing the giant hole in the house, and the blood on Harry from helping Dudley up.

"Kid, you alright?" asked the officer, helping Harry to his feet. "Do you live here?" Harry nodded lightly. "What are we going to find in there, you need to let us know..."

"The bodies of Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon Dursley, and the only reason I'm here... is because I live here..." said Harry, and the officer looked at Harry's pale state, while unknowing to either Harry or the officers, in the closet where the werewolf had been, a spiral was etched into Harry's wall...

If Harry knew only one thing in his life, it was that after tonight, Harry Potter would no longer be at Privet Drive... never again.

* * *

_**review and chapter two will be up soon.**_

_**on next chapter:**_

_**An interrogation.**_

_**Friends torn apart.**_


	2. Broken and Alone

_**Well here is the new chapter, worked on it as much as i could as possible... info of story at end beof chapter.. review and thanks, here is ch.2**_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Broken and Alone._

* * *

_**W**_hat had seemed like a bad dream to Harry had turned out to be a horrifying reality, and that ended up making him massively freak out a little, before he fell asleep due to exhaustion while he was on the way to the police station in the back of a police car, driven by an officer that found him in the street.

_"Please, don't tell him... Claudia just wants to make sure he doesn't worry a lot... please." said a man with brown hair, as James Potter and Lily Potter watched a little boy run around with a six year old Harry, but it wasn't real, Harry's parents died when he was a baby, not when he was six years old... well he thought so anyway._

_ "Stiles doesn't need to know right now, let him enjoy his birthday with Harry, those two rarely get to spend time together anymore, so... why not let them be happy for a day... we'll tell them when the time's right. When she starts to feel he should know... John, it's going to be alright." said James, and the man just shook his head._

_ The doorbell rang, and Lily opened the door, only to find one person at the door, a woman who appeared to know Lily... but focused on James._

_ "Oh... Talia... what are you doing here?" asked Lily, and the woman named Talia nodded lightly, not really saying anything, but James gulped, especially the six year old Harry noticed a young man looking towards him from the door, behind Talia._

_ "Derek has to talk to Harry, about... the last time they saw each other." said Talia, and James nodded towards Lily, who's red hair just got in the way of her sight, making her move it back._

_ "How is she?" asked James, and the man who's name was... John, he looked awfully confused, making him go into the other room._

_ "Better, has a scar on her stomach and back, don't know how he managed to cause the scar, as you know..." said Talia..._

_ "What does Derek have to say... because I need him to promise me that if something happens and Harry comes back to the town, that Derek will protect him.."_

_ "I promise Mr. Potter... I feel kind of bad about how I treated him..." said the teen named Derek, as Harry lightly shook, before the dream abruptly ended... _

_ "_We're here... wake up kid." said the officer, and Harry rubbed his eyes before going into the station...

"Look... Harry is it? As of this very moment is that all we know right now is that we just so happen to have just found you laying in the middle of the street, covered in your cousin's blood, while inside your home the remains of the very bodies of your mauled cousin, your headless aunt and uncle, not mentioning that his internal organs were taken out and put on the table, but they were found, also even not to mention a giant hole in the wall, we just need your cooperation and this can be finished soon enough." said a detective in his late fifties, early sixties, that being indiated by the wrinkles on the detective's face, while a pale Harry sat quietly hand cuffed to a chair, fed up, and sleep trying to get the best of him as he was in the interrogation room of the local Police Station.

Harry had been brought to the police station just a few minutes earlier, as most of Little Whinging had heard about the murders already, meaning Harry was utterly screwed being called a murderer... Tonight was the worst night of his life so far.

"You want to know what happened, I want to know too, I get into an argument with my cousin and uncle and I leave to go to a coffee shop for a few hours, then next thing I know is that I come home... and find my relatives dead, only thing was Dudley was alive, mauled as he was, he was alive, I moved him from the couch to the midway point from the living room to the kitchen, only to have him die there, but not without telling me there was some sort of bear slash wolf hybrid creature in the house that killed them, now honestly, tell me what the hell is going on, because I would happily listen." said Harry, anger boiling on the surface.

"Hey, don't you even dare blame this on us, you're the only... ONLY, and I mean only suspect we have right now, and you seem awfully calm right now, except for that last part, now why are you so calm Mr. Potter?" asked the detective who seemed to be more irritable.

"The reason I am so calm is because I am not at all... I am literally freaking out right now, and you cops are interrogating me when the killer is out there, because of me.. It tried to attack me, that caused the hole in the wall, I was thrown out of the house, the killer ran off, that's all I know, honest," stated Harry, and the detective who's wrinkles were as long as his frown just frowned more.

"You take me for a fool? I know your type, playing innocent, but you had a reason to kill the Dursleys, they abused you when you were there... made you hate them, treated like an animal, a slave... you got revenge, and you went into a blood rage..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I DID NOT KILL MY RELATIVES, They... THE DURSLEYS MAY HAVE NOT BEEN THE GREATEST FAMILY ON EARTH, BUT THEY DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO LIFT DUDLEY AND VERNON, I BARELY MANAGED TO HELP DUDLEY TOWARDS THE KITCHEN, ONLY TO DROP HIM!" roared Harry, and the detective stood up.

"As of right now, you are being held here... there is no discussing it... it seems that you're the prime suspect in a triple murder case... And now, all I am saying is that you were found at the scene of the murders, you were covered in blood, and thrown out of the wa..."

"Whoa whoa whoa... not so fast... Ringo. The boy is not at all responsible for the murders of the Dursleys... I know, because Mr. Potter was not there when the murders happened. Mrs. Figg complied with Mr. Potter's alibi, Harry left shortly after a slight argument with Vernon Dursley, only shortly after when a man entered the house, and the power went out a few minutes later, then screams, but no cops ever came until Mr. Potter got back to the house, why is that?" asked another detective looking at Harry as he was entering the room, and unlike "Ringo" this detective was younger, say mid twenties at least, or early thirties at most, no wrinkles in sight, although he was slightly aged due to some bags under his eyes, and Harry sighed lightly due to his tired state, but he

"Great, if you're here, then that means this is bigger than I thought." said Ringo, before the detective smiled.

"Of course, but you never answered my question, why is it nobody called the cops until Harry got home, so he could take the blame?" asked the detective.

"God... don't you get tired of messing with MY CASES? This is my case Richard, and this teenager is the pri..." started Ringo, but Harry noticed that everything suddenly froze out of nowhere, he was sitting in a time frozen room, and Harry realized something, he was dealing with a wizard detective, one capable of freezing time, a spell that not even Albus Dumbledore could do.

The detective smiled, and then time started up again, but Ringo never said anything after the "pri" part of the sentence, but then he did... Harry's luck.

"This teenager is the Prime Suspect in the murders of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and their son Dudley Dursley..." said Ringo, his head in a bowed position, not looking the other detective in the eyes, meaning he was afraid of the Detective.

"Look, this is an interrogation, either ask him questions worth asking that could be helpful to the case, or he gets to leave the station, now what are you going to do Ringo?" asked the Detective, or Richard was his name. Ringo reluctantly nodded, before Harry sighed a little.

"Well, ask away." said Harry, wanting to get this thing done and over with... and Ringo noticed the timed facial expression.

"What's a matter Mr. Potter, you have a place you need to get to right away?" asked Ringo, and Harry kept quiet, he had a thought on his mind alright, if Hedwig had made it to the Burrow, and the thing he was not hoping for, if the creature or werewolf that killed the Dursleys had followed Hedwig... meaning that the Weasleys, and maybe Hermione could be in grave danger.

"No, just thinking that's all..." Harry gave himself a minor bite on the tongue, he hated lying through his teeth, especially to a cop...

"So, what happened before the murders" asked Ringo, and Harry went into detail about how he got into an argument, left the house, went to a coffee shop, and afterwards he came home to find the Dursleys dead, and Dudley dying, only to die right next to him, and that Harry went to his room to let his owl out of the house, and in which he did, before the animal that he thought killed the Dursleys launched into him, and they went flying through the wall, but Harry was the only one injured in the encounter.

"Well, you seem to say that a creature that was a mixture of a bear and a wolf was the murderer?" asked Ringo.

"Well, Mr. Brooks knows it's true, otherwise he wouldn't be here... I know what you are Richard... just so you know..." said Harry, and the detective named Richard gulped.

"Mr. Potter, you're smarter than you look." said Richard, and Harry's mouth fell to the floor, before he stood up.

"I told you everything you need to know, could you let me go now?" asked Harry, and Ringo growled a little. "So, you a werewolf or something, because you're growling... really nice."

"Sit down Mr. Potter, we have a bit to talk about... starting with what Albus Dumbledore wants us to do with you for right now until he comes and gets you." said Brooks, and Harry sighed.

"What does that git want to happen, because right about now I do not want anything to do with that old man... he left me to die in that house, never came to the rescue... and he did not prevent the Dursleys's deaths! So... tell me, what does Albus Dumbledore want?" asked Harry, angry.

"He wants us to hold you in a cell, because you are a suspect, and he wants to make sure you're innocent... but he says if you're the murderer, you can't go to the Weasleys as they would be in danger..." said Brooks, and Harry noticed that Brooks was smiling.

"Do you know why Brooks joined the Muggle Police..." said Ringo, and Harry suddenly realized with a matter of seconds.

"The Ministry is just a bunch of people who's panties are in a bunch... and I don't take orders from Fudge or that Scrim... Scrimmy... whatever the hell his name is, I don't give a crap about them, I care about the innocent people attacked by one of our kind, magical, or in this case... supernatural. Harry, we need your cooperation, okay?"

"Just so we can get this over with, you said you went to a coffee shop, how long were you there?" asked Ringo, and Harry raised an eyebrow towards Ringo, as if to just say: Knock it off, this is just wasting our time...

"That coffee shop near the mall, the one that stays open past midnight, I was there... I have people there to collaberate my story... look I'm tired as hell, I just want to go to the Burrow and take a nap, this has been a really... really... long night." said Harry, moaning internally. Right about now Hary thought Ringo didn't even care... which was a bad thing, he noticed that within thirty minutes, he sat there quietly, ten minutes of actual interrogation, and twenty more minutes of being slandered, well not slandered, more like he was being stalled...

"Alright, you listen to me... stop stalling, what's going on here..." said Harry, and Brooks gulped a little, noticing something was different about Harry, something that could possibly, if given the power to, he could be something dangerous, Harry Potter was dangerous period... the creature that killed the Dursleys knew this, as his pal from Mexico was standing outside of the interrogation room, wearing a hood to conceal his face.

"Uh, Detective Brooks, Potter's clear to go, Alibi checks out." said the man, not showing his face, and Harry walked out of the room after being let go, before the man stopped him. "Kid, listen to me, get out of here... things are going to get bad, and you might be to blame."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, and the man removed his hood, revealing it to be someone he didn't know, but it seemed familiar in a way. "Do I know you..."

"Yeah, but no, kind of both, no time to explain... look, everyone you care about is in danger, for their sake, get out of here... now!" said the man, and Harry realized who it was, it was the man from his dream that he had since he turned sixteen, but it was only a part of the dream.

_"So... James, you and Lily planning on staying in Beacon Hills, I mean you lived here before, why not again?" asked the man._

_ "Dylan, you don't understand, things are changing, and the last thing we need is Harry being in danger... you're a hunter, you protect the innocent from werewolves and all that, but I need you to promise, if the day comes, protect Harry if you see him again... you'll remember a person like Harry... trust me." This was after the encounter with that Talia and Derek... definitely a weird dream..._

Harry shook his head, and the man turned, looking worried, as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Dylan, are you okay?" asked Harry, and the man named Dylan gulped, knowing that Harry shouldn't remember him, but Harry didn't know that...

"How do you remember me, you shouldn't remember anything before the night you went to the Dursleys."

"Of course not, I was a baby, I was unable to remember anything... I just had a dream that keeps repeating, and you were in it, I heard your name in it..." said Harry, and Dylan sighed.

"Go now!" said Dylan, as Harry wondered what was going on with the man who managed to get Harry out of that interrogation room and what

"What's your last name?" asked Harry, and Dylan turned to look at him after a second, and growled as he noticed something in the background of the station.

"Argent... Dylan Argent, now go!" said Dylan, before Harry ran off quickly, unaware that Dylan had pulled out a gun, as something entered the station, looking directly towards Dylan. "Be safe Lightning... be safe."

* * *

That moment when Harry had done the possibly stupid action in which he released Hedwig, the werewolf had heard him very clearly say to go to some place called... the Burrow, and thus figuring Harry would go there, it decided to follow the owl to the Burrow, to make sure it's plan would go as planned... But while unaware to Harry, the damage that the creature had caused was already done, and it was not about the Dursleys... that was for sure... it was truly Harry's night of Reckoning... or this part of Harry's life...

Harry had known that he had a broomstick to fly to the Burrow, but Mrs. Figg had a fireplace capable of floo travel, which caved in shortly last week, so he was able to know Mrs. Figg was unable to use the floo network for him, Harry had no choice, he had to fly there, which he had done only once, with Ron driving the flying car in their second year.

Horror once again hit Harry as he stopped at the house, yellow police tape all around the perimeter of the house, meaning Harry couldn't get in... legally that was. He got through the police tape fine, and he froze, as the scene of what happened little over an hour ago was brought back to him, Harry could deal with it... it was unbareable...

He walked up the stairs, fighting the urge to cry over his fallen relatives, and as much as he hated the Dursleys, he would miss them, it was because of him they were dead... Harry sat down on the top step, and just broke into tears...

It wasn't his fault that he was crying, family is everything, without family, you're alone, in a dark world, Harry finally stopped crying after a good five to ten, maybe fifteen minutes, mourning over the Dursleys and Sirius... Sirius, he had never cried over Sirius's death, because he never brought himself to do it... but time for mourning had to wait, Harry had to get out of Little Whinging, for good...

After walking through the hallway of the upstairs, the wizard stopped to look at the bedrooms, where he thought about how Dudley would never be in his room again, how Vernon and Petunia would never be having dinner parties and exclude him out, and as much that Harry hated to say it, he would slightly miss it, if you would believe it... but he left his thoughts in the hallway when he walked into the bedroom, remembering how the werewolf had been in the closet, carving that spiral on the wall... making him look at it, his wand lighting up the room... he hadn't cared about it at the moment, but he was worried about it now... it was a calling card he believed... finally when Harry got to his dresser, he managed to open the dresser from something lodging the shelves preventing it to open, but after a minute he got it, and pulled out clothes that were clean, a green t shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket out of his closet, while looking at the spiral.

"Definitely going to research that, but I have to get out of here." said Harry, and grabbed his firebolt broomstick, and flew out through the massive hole in his wall, but stopped when he was a good twenty feet away from Privet Drive, and got one good last look at his old house, before leaving...

The flight through Scotland was kind of boring, occasionally dodging birds, but Harry couldn't help but think that Dylan may have known something about the werewolf that killed the Dursleys, then he realized...

_ Things are going to get bad, and you might be to blame... _Harry knew what he meant, The Werewolf was heading straight for the Burrow, and the Weasleys were there... and so was Hermione Granger...

"No!" said Harry frantic, and high tailed it as fast as the broom could fly, but crash landed about three kilometers away from the Burrow, when he already knew something bad was up... the Burrow was on fire...

He ran as the rain started coming down hard, making his feet splash the puddles that formed a few seconds ago, and by the time he reached the driveway of the Weasleys, his heart just dropped...

The house, the entire top ten floors burned and charred, flames still pouring out, looking like an inferno... and the paint of the living room chipped, and blood over it... so much blood...

"No... RON! HERMIONE! MRS. WEASLEY!" yelled Harry, seeing claw marks on the wall, blood on the floor, and when Harry entered, he found on the wall, written in blood, was HARRY POTTER. That made him freak out, if he was right, the werewolf or whatever the hell it was that killed the Dursleys went after the Weasleys, and maybe Hermione.

Harry ran into the kitchen, to find white owl feathers, snowy white... Hedwig was here, but there was something else, blood on the feathers.. He started freaking out, hyperventilating was just being hit by a pebble compared to what Harry was experiencing right then. Right then the teenager heard noises, but realized it was just the garden gnomes going around like maniacs.

"Where are they?" Harry closed his eyes, before hearing something from the living room, and turning to find something that made him sigh in relief, but at the same time, gulp.

"Harry, you show up at the weirdest times..." said Ron Weasley, entering the room, holding an injured Ginny, who was followed by Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Thank god you guys are okay, what happened here, and where's my owl?" asked Harry, and nobody answered him, making him slightly freak out. "Guys... where's my owl..."

Once again, nobody answered him, but looked at him scared, as they knew Harry could be very... reckless when he got angered... so they tried to keep quiet...

"Harry..." said Hermione... Then Hermione ruined their chances... normally Ron did that... game changer indeed...

"Hermione, where's my owl..." asked Harry, his heart beating about one hundred, anger the height of the moon... nothing involved with the moon. If only Ron had been able to keep his stupid mouth shut, but he wouldn't do it for a few minutes...

"I..." started Hermione, and Harry started shaking, knowing that they were hiding something, before his temper broke...

"Where the hell is my owl, and why is my... MY NAME written in blood, HUH? I need to know... TELL ME!" roared Harry, and the veins in his biceps began bulging against the skin, while Mrs. Weasley attended to her injured husband and daughter...

"Harry, please... calm down." pleaded Hermione, as Ron suddenly realized that Harry had known about the creature...

"You knew... YOU KNEW THAT THING WOULD COME HERE!" said Ron, and Harry turned to him.

"I didn't now that stupid creature would come here, it killed the Dursleys for god's sake Ron... it went there, because of me, I don't know what it wants, but obviously it's more than some random attack! Where's Hedwig?"

"It took her... She sacrificed herself Harry." said Hermione, and Harry felt like his was about to explode, not in a good way...

"GOD DAMN IT! I SENT HER HERE TO GET AWAY FROM IT! I WAS ARRESTED FOR THE MURDERS, AND I JUST GOT RELEASED, AND... MY FUCKING GOD! YOU ARE A STUPID GIT YOU KNOW THAT RON, THINKING THAT I KNEW IT WOULD COME HERE!" exclaimed Harry, before Ron let go of Ginny, and pinned Harry to the wall.

"No, I think you just found out your animagus form, and lost your mind, killed the Dursleys, and came here to get your bloodlust down... turn Potter... turn..." said Ron, and Harry punched Ron in the face throwing him back.

"You truly are stupid, I don't have an animagus form!" said Harry, and Hermione got in the way of the two.

"Who knows, you might have one, and you decided to kill the Dursleys, and then kill us, but you got hurt in the process..."

"The only injuries I have is from being thrown through a wall, being hit by you, and my feelings hurt, we're supposed to be friends, but you just made everything sour, and now I am pissed... and I don't cuss... I normally don't, that's how much I'm angry right now! But, the only markings I have is from your big fat meaty paws..." said Harry, knowing that Dylan was right, he was to blame... how much worse could this night get? It was just his luck to know that this mayhem was not over yet... not by a long shot... this was turning out to be a night he would never, never forget, it was imprinted on his brain...

"Yeah right... why should we believe you, you were wrong about The Dark Lord returning, and that Cedric's life was in danger, but oh, the Boy Who Lived is always right, that's what got your relatives killed... that's why your parents are dead!" Harry went to rip Ron's head off from his anger being so high, but Fred Weasley grabbed Harry, barely able to hold him back from the youngest male Weasley.

"Ron doesn't mean it, he's just... it's been a stressful night, that's all." said Hermione, and Harry growled lightly, before he noticed Ron pointing his wand at him. Harry grabbed the wand, and pushed Ron against the floor.

"Don't ever point that thing at me again, got it... I don't care if you have it better than me, you think I'm the worst thing in the world, blame me if you want for your misfortune, but never... never... NEVER point your wand at me, now I'm putting your wand down, and you're going to count to a thousand, by ones, and when you reach one thousand, you can get up, and you won't have to deal with me ever again..." said Harry, and Ron nodded... but it was something he couldn't deal with lightly, as he punched Harry, causing the angry wizard to look at the fearful ginger, and Harry grabbed his neck.

"Look, do that again, and you'll wish I was that creature that killed the Dursleys, and tried to kill you but it took Hedwig instead... now don't do anything but count to one thousand... NOW!" yelled Harry, his lungs erupting like he was a microphone, making Ron start counting.

"One, two... three..." started Ron, and Harry swiftly moved to the door, but Hermione was hot on his trail like a moth to a flame... this was not what Harry wanted from Hermione, knowing she was playing the girl scout to keep everyone together.

"Harry, please, just stay here, Ron's stressed out, he didn't mean it..." said Hermione, and Harry turned to her as he stepped out into the pouring rain.

"No... Sorry. But after the night I've had, I am done being here... done with Hogwarts, meddling old wizards, done with the Dursleys, I was accused of murder, attacked by a werewolf that could turn any time, not only on the full moon... but you know, considering I am the most rotten person in the world right now, I somehow managed to turn into a werewolf, without being bit by one, killed the Dursleys, then came here to kill you guys... you guys are just making my life harder than what it needs to be... please, Hermione just go inside..." said Harry, causing Hermione to have tears go down her face, and Harry finally took a scan of Hermione's appearance, she had been attacked, but not injured much, as the area near her stomach was ripped open, the shirt, not her skin, her pants torn on the upper legs, scratches on it, but not bad... and Hermione's hair looked less bushy... but she had blood on her nevertheless...

"Come back in... please... you don't have to go... just, let Ron calm down, you know how he can get... just come in..." said Hermione, unaware of Harry pulling his wand out... and he held it out, showing it to her.

"I'm done with being in the Wizarding World Hermione... done with Dumbledore, done with Ron, I'm plain done, and to prove it..." said Harry, and did the one thing Hermione would never expect from Harry... he snapped his wand in half... "There... now I have to do the Muggle thing and walk to a road and hopefully get someone to allow me to hitchhike... tell Dumbledore not to expect me at Hogwarts for the upcoming school year..."

Hermione couldn't hold the tears back, and ran out to Harry, engulfing him in a hug, knowing Harry was serious about this, all Harry loved about the magic part of his life was gone...

"I'm not upset at you Hermione, all I am is just tired of dealing with the crap, and here is not where I'm going to deal with it... not anymore... I'm sorry." said Harry, and returned the hug, feeling like he was about to have Hermione die in his arms, and he didn't want his best friend to cry... he could not stand to see her cry. "I have to go..."

The pouring rain had come down in a storm, as Hermione had gotten soaked nearly as soon as she reached Harry, but Harry was truly soaked, he was like a mop that was in a bucket of water...

"Please... don't go." said Hermione, and Harry let her go, before turning around, and walked away slowly, leaving his firebolt broomstick in the fields of the Burrow, only to have it disappear in a flash, and Harry was not paying attention when a pair of red eyes appeared in the tall grass, the werewolf was there...

_Finally... now there's nothing keeping him here in England... _thought the werewolf, before running off, and Harry could have sworn as he walked away from the Burrow, he heard a wolf howl in the distance... but he didn't care... his life in England was over... nothing in Scotland, nothing in Europe was keeping him there anymore... this was a turning point, one that would never change back to normal... it would never be normal again... never again...

After leaving Hermione alone, Ron had decided to quit at about fifty, which was tough for him, since his mind was at a loss when it came to math or numbers... and he walked out to see Hermione standing there sobbing... Harry had not only lost everything he had, but he also broke Hermione, who was made of Steel, because she never cried...

Harry had walked about five miles before he finally crashed, falling to his knees, before saying a word not even Harry knew what it was, and without warning he went falling on the ground, as black consumed everything, and as Harry saw no more, the rain stopped...

* * *

**_The next chapter will be up soon, story will be in the first and second season, and pairings will be revealed in chapter five, review and thanks_**

**_Coming Up..._**

**_a buried secret is revealed._**


	3. Lies and Secrets

_**hey, so the pairings will be at the end of this chapter, so stay tuned, and here is chapter three, review and thanks**_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Lies and Secrets._

* * *

The darkness just gave Harry something close to a sense of relief, as somehow he had managed to get a very surprising good night's sleep, even though he had been soaked from the pouring rain, and was hurting both emotionally and physically, and he was just wrecked as it was, being up after midnight without sleep, it takes a lot out of a person, which was true, nobody could just go without sleep unless they had some sort of super energy that allowed them to stay up, but that was nearly impossible... nearly being the case.

But that relief that he felt was something sort of like serenity, that being the point of where he felt at ease, like nothing could go wrong, and when Harry would have thought about what was keeping him awake, heck... it just seemed that the only reason he even managed to keep going was from the super charged colossal Adrenaline Rush that came from being in the murder scene of the Dursleys, the rush of being attacked by the werewolf knowing he could have died, and having the ability to be coming out basically uninjured that had definitely got him rushed a little, except for the pain from the fall, the flight on the firebolt broomstickand the fight with Ron, so after everything that happened, the darkness was like a sanctuary for him, as bad as it sounds.

From what Harry felt, he probably managed to get at least a good nine hours of relaxing sleep, but then again, when he woke up, there was no time perception, but aside from that it he was utterly fine, and that changed when suddenly he had felt like he was in the Twilight Zone, as he was not where he had fallen asleep at.

Harry's surroundings was a bedroom, he was laying on a bed, in dry clothes, and clean clothing, while he watched folded clothes float up onto a dresser, causing him to sit up slowly, as the pain from yesterday finally caught up to him, the pain felt like a bunch of knives stabbing him, which was not an experience he wanted to have ever.

His fight to get sat up took a minute, but once he managed to, the cause of his floating clothes was very clear now, little Dobby the elf. Harry was thinking that before he crashed last night, he must have said Dobby's name and the house elf came to Harry before taking him to, where he didn't know right now.

What Harry did know was, Dobby had not noticed he was awake, or sitting up for that matter, which ended pretty fast.

"Dobby?" asked Harry, but in the process he scared the poor elf bad enough to cause him to jump up five feet in the air. "Sorry..."

"It's alright Harry Potter..." said Dobby, when Harry started to get up, but Dobby stopped him, "No... Harry Potter injured, stay in bed..."

"I need to move around, if I lay in bed too long I start to feel weird... so please just let me move around, but first where am I?" asked Harry, when an old man, late eighties by the looks of it, entered the bedroom.

"Ah, it would seem our guest has came back to the land of the conscious, hello Mr. Potter..." said the old man, and which Harry just lightly waved to him. "You must have questions... I don't blame you... this is weird for you as the last twelve hours have been a bit... hectic."

"That's for sure... now, please tell me, where am I?" asked Harry, and then the surroundings seemed to come back to him. "Is this my father's home?"

_ "Well, it's odd being back in this place, so alone... makes me wish we were still back in California, but you know, the mansion is an heirloom, Harry's stuff is here anyway.." said Lily, and James patted little six year old Harry on the shoulder, and then looked at Lily._

_ "Lill... I have to go do that thing we talked about on the ride home, are you sure your sister and her husband are out of the picture? I mean, they are family..." said James, and Lily nodded._

_ "I'm certain, just get it done and over with..." said Lily, and Harry looked at his parents, but forgot about what they said._

_ Lily sighed, as her phone rang, and she smiled lightly, before answering, Harry rarely saw a smile that small on his mother's face, but then again... he had never seen his mother. _

"Yes, it's your father's estate, which is now yours, as you are the last in the Potter bloodline." said the old man.

"Uh, Mr..." started Harry, but then suddenly knew the man's name, as if he knew the man from long ago, but that was impossible, he had never seen this man before today. "William?"

"So, you remember... good to hear you are starting to remember, Dobby had to run a scan on your brain, magically of course, no harm was brought to you, at least... not today that is." said the man named William, as Harry wondered what the old man meant by that.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Harry, starting to get up, but his legs felt like jelly at the moment, and nearly fell. "Guess that's what Dobby meant, thanks for the warning..."

"The scan made you temporarily weak, but, on the good side, you apparently have a mental block on people trying to see your memories, in fact, the scan nearly didn't work because of your mental state... what caused it?" asked William, ignoring Harry's first question that he had while he was fully awake. Harry held onto the edge of the bed for support to stand up, as his legs were about to give out on him.

"Probably back at Hogwarts last year... Severus Snape was ordered by Dumbledore to help me stop any mind readers or whatever it was he said, Legimmency, but he was supposed to do it so no one could see my memories, or better yet, stop them from erasing them, obliviate them..." said Harry, his legs starting to give out, causing him to sit down.

"So, you have a mental wall, it's a strong one, I will say that," said William, and Harry scratched his head lightly. "To answer your question, I'm the housekeeper of the Mansion, I have served the last three generations of Potters, your grandfather, your father, and you."

"Sorry, but I'm not staying here long, I plan on getting far away from Europe, might go to Hong Kong for a while or something..." said Harry, and he didn't know why he was revealing so much to this stranger, but he did know him from somewhere.

"Dobby, get Mr. Potter a wheelchair for the time being, as his strength will build up, luckily there aren't many stairs in this mansion, only one set coming up to the second floor." said William, as Dobby left to get Harry a wheelchair. "When Dobby comes back, I'll show you around, and I will answer any questions you may have."

"That would be great, as I have a lot of them," stated Harry, before he began noticing the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, with none other than Harry Potter himself being on the infamous front page.

**Harry Potter: Murderer? **Harry quietly shook his head as he thought about last night, he couldn't believe he left Hermione there, crying, and that the Dursleys were dead... then he remembered Hedwig.

He knew the Weasleys and Hermione were okay, and that allowed Harry to worry about Hedwig, which was why he was worrying so much about his owl instead of his friends, or friends minus Ron.

Harry looked up from his thoughts to see Dobby bringing in a wheelchair, before he fought to his feet, mentally yelling since the weakness in his legs were nearly too much for him, but he managed to get in the wheelchair, as Dobby grabbed the newspaper, and handed it to Harry lightly.

"Is it true what it says in the newspaper?" asked William, to which Harry shook his head, without saying a word. "I thought it was a lie, that's all those papers do anymore, spread lies. Now, come with me."

The two left the bedroom in which Harry had slept in once arriving at the mansion, and Harry had to admit, this place was vaguely similar to something he expected Draco Malfoy to live in, but a lot brighter, paint could be re done, as it was starting to peel slightly, old antique light fixtures hung on the ceiling and lamps stuck off the walls. It reminded him slightly of Hogwarts, and that was the bad part of this place.

"Harry, you don't remember much of your time here do you?" asked William, as he thought something was off with the young man, who seemed clueless about what was going on, which was not new for Harry, as it seemed like that most of the time.

"No, if I'm correct, I wasn't old enough to remember..." said Harry, and then William stopped in an abrupt way that caught Harry's attention. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that you were here until you were six years old Harry, I don't know what anyone told you, but before you went to live in the Muggle World, you were six years old, not a baby, who told you that?" asked William, and Harry looked at him with an expression as if to say: You're crazy...

"The Dursleys, my friends, my teachers, and Dumbledore..." said Harry, focusing on the name Dumbledore. "That son of a... where's my father's study area, if I'm right, he has one..."

"Down the hall, to the left, Harry do you want me to show you after breakfast?" asked William, and Harry nodded, before fighting to his feet, and felt his legs getting their strength back.

Harry watched William make the wheelchair leave, and the two walked down the stairs slowly, as Harry was not very sure if that his legs would hold, making him be very slow.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Harry, lightly, as his stomach gurgled from not eating since about five o' clock last night, which meant he was pretty hungry.

* * *

"What do you mean that Harry left?" asked Dumbledore, as Mrs. Weasley and Ron stood in the headmaster's office, with Ron looking slightly happy and a little upset at the same time.

"I mean because of Ron last night accusing him of attacking us and Hermione, after the Dursleys were murdered, it made him snap, and he left Dumbledore, snapped his wand in half... and left Hermione crying in the pouring rain... we don't know where he went... but Ron thinks Harry's able to use his animagus form, or he's a werewolf that can turn whenever he wants to on will. Which is preposturous." said Mrs. Weasley, ecstatic, and Ron gulped as he noticed the headmaster's glare towards him.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Albus, obviously upset, but in a way happy... it was odd.

"Simple Professor, I don't regret anything, he was responsible, as his name was wrote in blood on the wall." said Ron, and the old wizard's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, had Ron Weasley just said that Harry's name was written in blood on the wall? That was not good... not good at all.

"Well, let's hope Mr. Potter comes to his senses and comes back, otherwise we may be heading for dark times... as without him, the Dark Lord may be able to return..."

"It's been nearly two decades Dumbledore, what makes you think now will make any difference?" asked Mrs. Weasley, and the headmaster sighed, looking at his hand, knowing the truth, there was a reason he had not told Harry about his past, and now things were catching up to him, threatening to put him six feet under, but there was something more worrying, about Ron Weasley himself, he had never acted this way, and if Dumbledore was right, if something happened, Ron Weasley could be a very, very, very large problem, he had to keep an eye on Ron.

"Harry Potter is what threatens Voldemort, without Harry, we are defenseless," said Dumbledore, lying through his teeth, but at the same time not, as Dumbledore knew that if the Ministry informed the Wizarding World of what he did, everything would fall apart.

"You can't honestly believe that He Who Must Not Be Named will return just because Harry left... it's basically impossible to come back from the dead, but the fiasco with first and second year at Hogwarts only prove that he was able to, but the second event was his diary coming to life, nothing else... so I'm not afraid." said Ron, and Dumbledore sighed lightly.

"You honestly think Harry Potter killed the Dursleys and went after your family, why didn't he finish the job when he got back there? Tell me." said Dumbledore.

"I... He was playing the boy scout role, that's all it was," stated Ron, hoping he was right, in which he was wrong.

"I'm afraid you're dead wrong... as Harry Potter is merely a target, and I need to find out why, and fast." said Dumbledore, before Hermione who was with, hanging back, heard everything, before covering her mouth.

* * *

Harry walked into his father's office, and he had to admit, this was unlike James Potter material he had heard about. James kept the room very clean, everything organized, book shelves full of books, not spellbooks, but Muggle books, and the most surprising of all, a picture of him and that woman from his dream Talia and her son, Derek. Had they known each other from somewhere else than that party... HOLD UP!

His dream was real? It was a memory, not some dream, no wonder he had a deja vu moment when he saw Dylan Argent, he knew Dylan... and more importantly, if he was right, something was very messed up with his memories, from the moment he was six years old backwards, to the moment he was born.

That made everything worse for him, as his head started spinning, and he had to sit down at his father's desk, where on the front was the Potter crest. What was real, and what was a lie? He didn't know when that party was, and he didn't know where, but then, he realized, maybe there was something in here, like a letter or something might hold the answers to his questions.

"Dobby!" said Harry, and as if on que, the small elf came carrying stacks of papers and letters, files, etc, but the worst part, they were at least five feet in height, each. The shelves were partly empty from the papers and that, so Harry understood why the papers were suddenly with Dobby.

"There you go Harry Potter." said Dobby, and in a popping noise, the elf was gone, and Harry was alone in the study, looking at a good three stacks of papers.

"Great," muttered Harry lightly, before starting in the letters pile, this was going to be a very long afternoon.

Nothing seemed to be providing any answers for Harry, letters from Hogwarts about a possible job as Quidditch Coach, which was a bit weird, as he didn't really think there was a Quidditch Coach, not that he really knew, but then again, he was just playing the game, except for that, he didn't really pay attention. Anyway, Hogwarts letters, summons to the Ministry, Head of the Wizard Council, or whatever that name was, as he couldn't really pronounce it, but it was about him taking the seat for the house of Potter... then personal letters.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Talia Hale... there was a ringer, TALIA. Harry opened the letter quickly to find the place it was sent from, and soon enough Harry found it, Beacon Hills, California, but then he had Dobby use his magic to put everything away except for the letter and mysteriously there was only one other paper that hadn't moved with the rest, and this was probably something Harry would have never expected.

"The Guardianship of Harry James Potter." he said it out loud, and Harry just froze in the spot, so this was what James and Lily were talking about in that memory, the guardianship papers, but if it wasn't the Dursleys who he had thought originally, who was it. He looked through the paper for a good thirty minutes, as his glasses were cracked, making it a little difficult to see, and when he means difficult, he means bloody impossible.

Then, it was only then that he had managed to somehow find the elusive name he was looking for, a name he only partly knew, John Stilinski, that was the name on the papers, his legal guardian, and Harry scratched his head, as he scanned the room, before finding a picture of James and this John Stilinski at a barbeqcue, while in the background was a six year old Harry, who he could tell because of his lightning bolt scar, or birthmark, whatever it was, with two other kids, who he didn't recognize, and James was smiling brightly in the picture, the only other time he had seen James smile that much was in a photo with Lily, and that made Harry wonder who exactly John Stilinski was to James Potter, were they very old friends?

Harry looked at the paper of his guardianship, and had Dobby look up the location where Stilinski was currently living at, and sure enough, it was in Beacon Hills, California.

"Well, guess I'm going on a road trip... lucky me," said Harry, right as a letter fell on the desk, assigned to Harry, and it was from Hermione. "Yeah, lucky me."

**Harry, I don't know if you'll get this, or if you plan on reading this, but you need to know that Mrs. Weasley spoke with Dumbledore this morning about what happened last night, Dumbledore says your life may be in danger, that thing that killed your aunt and uncle, it might be coming after you. Harry, wherever you are, please be safe, and reply please, just so I know if you're alive or not. But the Ministry is blaming you for the deaths of the Dursleys, what do I say? Or should I not say anything? I... **

The paper was stopped as it ran out of room since her writing was larger than normal, and couldn't have any more as the back was stained heavily, so no writing could be done, but he decided to write back just to calm Hermione's worries, as that owl of Ron's showed up in front of him, it probably sent the letter.

**Hermione, I don't care if Dumbledore says that or not, I'm not in a spot of being found right now, and as of tonight, I won't be able to write you back, and if I can, don't send Ron's bloody owl, I don't want to see anything belonging to that idiot. But I know that the Ministry blames me, just realize I am capable of getting a newspaper, and that just ignore it, I don't care, it just annoys me that's all, just don't forget that I'm not coming back to Hogwarts, I told you that last night, and I'm sorry for leaving you there crying, I really am... Goodbye Hermione. **

Harry sent the letter shortly after making sure the owl didn't have any tracking devices or spells on it, and made sure everything was put away, before heading to his father's room, and opened his closet, hoping there was clothing that wasn't too big on him.

There was one black leather jacket in it, so he put it on, and it fit like a glove, which Harry thought the saying like father like son had more of a meaning than he thought, and then in the back of his head he could hear Sirius saying how much Harry looked like his father which brought a smile to his face, before he took his glasses off, and his sight got a lot better, but he found his father's glasses that he wore during his seventh year at Hogwarts. When he put them on, he could see a full twenty twenty sight.

"Well, time to get going." said Harry, and walked out of the bedroom, down the faded staircase, into the living room, where he found William playing chess with Dobby. "William, mind taking me to Beacon Hills, California?"

"I can't, but I can get you right on the border of the town, I take it this will be a one way trip?" asked William, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah it will, and how come it's right on the town border?" asked Harry, and William looked at the chessboard for a moment, before turning towards him.

"There's something about the town that keeps wizards and witches from apparating in, the best we can do is go to the edge of the town." said William, and Harry gave a shrug. "You're ready then?"

"Yeah, are you going with?" asked Harry, because the old housekeeper just looked oddly at him, before William shook his head.

"I'm too old for that much apparating travel in one length, Harry it's going to be a bit weird, think of it as major turbulence, like being in a wind tunnel going about two thousand miles per hour, kind of like that," said William, and Harry swallowed heavily.

"Wait, before you do this, I want to let you know that I am giving you the house William, you can live here." said Harry, and William nodded lightly, a tear sprouting on his face, before William did something, and next thing Harry knew he was seeing blurs, causing him to not breathe, but in reality he could breathe fine, but then he suddenly found himself standing on a road in the middle of night.

"Man that felt weird, my god," said Harry, and started walking in the direction of the town, knowing that there was no turning back, he was not going back to Europe.

* * *

Dumbledore had apparated to Little Whinging, to the police station first, only to find there was no station left, it was burned, more like there was a massive explosion that consumed the building, to which the old wizard lightly rubbed his neck, as he could not believe the sight, things were not looking good for the wizard, and if he was right, things were about to get very hectic in the next few months...

To think, all of this was around the fact he made a decision back ten years ago, had it been a wrong choice, had keeping Harry with the Dursleys been a bad thing all along? The Dursleys were dead, the Weasleys injured, and the Boy Who Lived was missing, possibly dead, as much as he knew.

"It shouldn't be this bad, it shouldn't be the cause of a family being dead." said Dumbledore, fighting his own thoughts, and didn't think anything else, as he stood there quietly.

* * *

"What do you mean Ron, that Harry is trying to stay away so he don't kill us, between you and Malfoy right now, I think Malfoy believes Harry's innocence more than you, and that's saying a lot." said Hermione, and Ron got up next to her, looking at her with a deadly expression.

"Harry Potter is not a good guy Hermione, one way or another, you're going to see that, and when you do, I'm going to be there, and I'm going to take pride in me being right, and you being wrong." said Ron, before Hermione punched him.

"Don't ever talk to me like that you git." said Hermione, and walked away from Ron, who wiped blood from his mouth.

"You'll see Hermione! YOU WILL SEE!" said Ron, and just sat there on the couch in the Burrow, and sighed. "You'll see."

* * *

Harry walked probably a good two blocks, when he noticed car lights appearing in the front of him and behind him, and he got out of the way as the red sports car behind him went by, and he got back in the road slightly, when suddenly the other car lights appeared to be a fully loaded semi truck, that lost control, and the sports car halted to the side, as the semi kept speeding up, but Harry knew better, the brakes went out on the semi, it was going to crash, and there was someone coming from behind again.

Running into the road full on, he tried to get the car's attention to stop, but the semi noticed Harry, and turned sharply, causing the back trailer to turn too much, and the weight of it caused the entire truck to flip, before Harry turned around, only to see the semi trailer too late, and he was suddenly thrown backwards, right into the windshield of the oncoming car...

* * *

_**ouch... cliffhanger. But review and thanks, heres the pairings so far.**_

_**Scott/Allison**_

_**Stiles/Lydia late in the book**_

_**Jackson/Lydia**_

_**Hermione/Aiden next book**_


	4. Old Friends

_**the new chapter introduces three new characters, and will bring up something possibly game changing, review and thanks.**_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Old Friends._

* * *

"HEY! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" said the driver of the car that Harry went flying into, where he laid motionless, blood seeping out of cuts all over him, while the driver of the semi got out, his arm broken, seeing Harry laying there.

"Oh my god." said the semi driver, as the police were called, "He looks dead, why does he look dead? Oh my god, I killed him... I killed him, and now I'm screwed, oh god... what am I going to do?"

Harry opened his eyes, and all he saw was blurs, the pain going through him right then was like, like, well being hit by a semi truck and slamming into the windshield of a car, which was not too much of a good feeling if he had any saying in that.

"Uh..." groaned Harry, and the semi driver sighed happily knowing he hadn't killed Harry, yet anyway. "Ugh..." Then next thing Harry knew was, he saw darkness, and this time, there was no relief, only pain.

But he heard something, someone asking him what his name was, and he replied simply being, Harry Potter, before everything went quiet.

* * *

John Stilinski had been laying in bed that night, just getting into a deep sleep, when his phone rang.

"Come on, it's my night off, can't I just get a little bit of sleep?" asked Stilinski, and saw who it was, it was someone he didn't expect, the animal clinic owner, Deaton. "Hello?"

"Sheriff, sorry to disturb you on your night off, but you may want to know that, well I don't know how to say this, James and Lily Potter's son may be back in town."

"What? You mean Harry? I haven't heard anything from them in ten years, are you sure it's him Deaton?" asked Stilinski, now sitting up in bed, looking a bit shocked, as his son Stiles walked into the doorway, looking beat.

"Yes it's him, lightning bolt mark on his forehead? That's definitely him, and here's the bad part, he's been in a crash, semi hit him, and now he's being pulled out of a windshield. He doesn't look that good." said Deaton, looking at the sight in front of him as he stood at his car, seeing Harry being put into the ambulance, as in the Stilinski household, the sheriff felt like everything had just froze.

"Dad? What's wrong?" asked Stiles, noticing the look on his father's face, before Stilinski looked at Stiles, and then the teenager realized that look, it was about someone he knew. "Who is it?"

"Stiles, I want to make sure it's him before I tell you." said Stilinski, and Stiles looked at him oddly, wondering who was he talking about.

"Is it Scott?" asked Stiles, and Stilinski stood up, before putting his phone down, ending the call with Deaton, and he put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Stiles, it's Harry... it's Harry." said Stilinski, as Stiles became shocked, he did not just say Harry, was he kidding?

"Dad, are you sure it's him? We haven't heard anything from him in ten years, and honestly, what do you plan on doing when you go see him?"

"He's in the hospital Stiles, he was hit by a semi, yes it's him because he has the same lightning bolt mark on his forehead, and I plan on finding out where James and Lily are." said Stilinski, uncertain of what would unfold in the next few hours, and there was worry in his mind, what if Harry didn't make it?

Stilinski got dressed, not into his sheriff outfit, but some regular clothing and went out the door, to head to the hospital to see an old friend.

The drive to the hospital only took a short few minutes, but it took him forever to get one of the nurses to inform him on anything, but thankfully Melissa McCall was there at one of the patient's rooms.

"Sheriff, you can tell we've had a busy night, what can I do for you?" asked Melissa, and Stilinski looked at her. "Oh, so you've heard."

"All I know is I'm in bed, and then the animal vet calls me, says that my son's best friend who dropped off of the face of the Earth ten years ago has suddenly shown back up, and was in an accident, and I need to know something... Is it really him?" asked Stilinski, and Melissa nodded. "Did he say where his parents are? Or who he was with at the time?"

"Honestly, he hasn't been awake that much for us to talk to him, I don't know if he had amnesia before the crash or if he got it, but apparently he doesn't remember anything before he was six years old, he kept asking about you though when he was awake."

"You're saying he doesn't remember any of us, but he knows me? That's not right, I mean, if he were to forget everything about us, wouldn't I be included in that?"

"I don't know, amnesia is a weird thing John, I honestly can't tell you, if I could, you would be the one to know."

"Which room is his?" asked Stilinski, to which Melissa lightly pointed at room 41, and he nodded. "Thank you."

"But you might need to know, I think he may be injured in some way, as in the past forty-eight hours, he has sustained injuries due to heavy weight, like being thrown through a brick wall, and the semi trailer, I'm surprised he was that uninjured, but you'll see what I mean when you enter."

"Wait, if he had injuries from a brick wall and a semi trailer, don't you think he would be a lot more injured?" asked Stilinski, not even knowing what Harry looked like.

"That's the thing, I don't know how it's even possible, it's like he has luck on his side, and you know me, I don't really consider things like luck, I try to stick to facts, but this, is a miracle." said Melissa, and then was called away to another patient's room, leaving Stilinski to walk to room forty-one, and stopped for a moment, trying to think about what he might see or what to say. Stilinski entered the room, and was surprised by the sight, Harry laying there in bed, only a few cuts and bruises from the windshield, and a couple ace bandages on his arms, except for that, he looked uninjured.

"I must say, it's not everyday I get visited by the sheriff of a town, especially my father's old friend." said Harry, opening his eyes, and Stilinski smiled a little.

* * *

Dumbledore had walked into his office, and sat down in the chair at the moment Harry was hit by the semi trailer, and a loud booming noise, like a jackhammer going came from a silver vase, and Dumbledore gulped.

"No, Harry Potter don't you die..." said Dumbledore, as Minerva McGongagall entered the room, as he said it.

"So, you erase his memories, don't tell him, and you also put charms on him so you know if he's dying or not?" asked Minerva, not realizing the fact Harry was possibly dying, or Dumbledore's worry, being murdered.

"I kept charms on him so I could make sure the spell I did wouldn't have any side effects, and apparently the erasing of the memories didn't happened, they were just covered up by the new memories, Minerva, he's going to remember, some memories are already coming back." said Dumbledore, and McGongagall gasped in delight.

"You know either way it would backfire on you... Just hope that he doesn't come after the person who hid his past from him, because it could get nasty." said Minerva, and Dumbledore agreed, realizing just how dire his situation was going, and knowing Harry's life was in the balance made everything a little worse.

Harry Potter was the key to everything, and the key to their destruction, it was his choice to make now, and he could only hope.

* * *

"Tell me I'm dreaming, because right now I should be in a coma, or whatever, nobody gets that lucky." said Harry, as him and Stilinski talked, and the sheriff had to admit, he was almost like the Harry he remembered, except one single thing, no memories of him.

"You're awake Harry, I have been dying to ask you, but you managed to hold me off for thirty minutes, so can I ask, where are your parents?" asked Stilinski, and Harry's happiness suddenly drained. "Harry?"

"They died ten years ago, the day you stopped having contact with them, but I found out that instead of going to the person my parents were going to send me to, I was sent to my aunt and uncle's, against their wishes."

"You were kidnapped?" asked Stilinski, and Harry nodded, before going silent for a moment, trying to remember everything before the crash.

"Yeah, and there's a reason I'm back in Beacon Hills, but this needs to be between us, so could you shut the door?" asked Harry, and Stilinski nodded, before getting up to shut the door. "That reason, was you."

"Me? Why me of all people, and if you don't remember anything before you were six, why do you remember me?" asked Stilinski.

"That's the thing, I don't, your name was on the papers." said Harry, and John just froze in shock at the teen's blunt statement.

"James and Lily put me as your guardian, why didn't they tell me they were doing it, they always let me know if I was involved in something they were doing." said Stilinski, and Harry sat up.

"I have a theory about that, I think that the day they made you my guardian, was the day they were killed, and I was taken to my aunt and uncle's. Now, I have a question for you, what is this lightning bolt marking, if it's not a scar, what is it?"

"I thought it was a birthmark, or a scratch that was never going to heal, because we thought a dog scratched you, but when it never healed, we were wondering what it was, so we kind of stuck with a birthmark." said Stilinski, and Harry nodded. "But, you think they were killed the same day as I was made your guardian?"

"Yeah, and I kind of was wondering if it wasn't to much of a bother..." said Harry, nearly unable to speak, when Stilinski nodded smiling.

"Certainly Harry, I would love for you to stay at the house. Stiles is going to freak out when he sees you, I know you don't remember him, but the two of you were best friends, everywhere he went, you went, except for the bathroom of course." said Stilinski, to which Harry gave a fake whistle of relief.

"I didn't want anyone knowing why I came to Beacon Hills, I was going to say that I decided to come back home, because after everything that's been happening lately, I needed a place that was not that insane."

"The town is pretty quiet most of the time, except for something similar to the fire that occurred a while back, to the Hale house, killed most of the family except for a few of them."

"Was Derek Hale able to survive?" asked Harry, and Stilinski looked surprised by this, but nodded.

"He wasn't in it when it caught on fire," said Stilinski, and Harry just sat there quiet. "How do you know Derek exactly?"

"I had a memory come back, his mom Talia showed up at your house during a birthday party, with Derek along with her, and she needed Derek to talk to me about something, about a girl, saying there was a scar or something, that's all I remember from it though."

"Sounds like Stiles's sixth birthday, looks like your memories aren't gone forever, just need to get you to familiar areas, and hopefully, they'll come back."

"Hopefully," said Harry, while thinking: _Hopefully I don't have to attack an old wizard to get my memories back, otherwise I'm fine._

Harry watched as Stilinski got a phone call, to which he answered on the first ring, impressive, and odd at the same time.

"Hello? Yeah, I'll be home soon, but I have to do some work, but I'll be coming home." said Stilinski, and Harry noticed how he said HE instead of WE, but then again he wasn't planned on showing up either.

"Do you know when I should be able to get out of here? Because hospitals and I are a bad mixture." said Harry.

"Like you and semi trailers?" asked Stilinski, and Harry just grinned shaking his head. "Figured you might like that. Hey, I'll see when you can be released, and I will be back."

"Alright." replied Harry, to which he looked out the window, and then noticed how many buildings there were in Beacon Hills, more than he thought, not to mention the fact he was on the first floor which had meant there was probably a whole lot more buildings.

Then Melissa walked in, as Stilinski stood in the doorway, and she looked at Harry for a moment, before smiling.

"How do you feel?" asked Melissa, and Harry had not expected that from anyone, not even Stilinski.

"Like I was hit by a semi trailer, but otherwise perfect."

* * *

_Moments like this were rare, just sitting at the table with Sirius and his two friends eating dinner in peace, Harry loved those moments, made him feel like he had a family, but that was because they were his family, well Sirius and Hermione anyways, right now Ron was not family material for Harry, or possibly anyone for that sensitive matter._

_ "So Harry, how's the O.W.L.S?" asked Sirius, causing the teenager to choke on his food, not because it was hard to chew, try Mrs. Weasley's homemade casserole, yikes! _

_ "It's, harder than my normal classes, it would be better if Umbridge didn't constantly give me detention because Dumbledore asked to see me during some classes. She is not a good teacher, just having us use books instead of using the spells." stated Harry, "You would think a reasonable teacher would understand that there will be moments where wizards and witches that use dark magic will end up attacking, and we should be ready, not reading about it."_

_ "I know what you mean, that old hag is just there to be a energy killer." said Sirius, and Ron gave an Amen motion, before they started eating, when Harry suddenly had a memory of that party where Talia and Derek Hale were there needing to see him._

* * *

"I know you, you're Scott's mom, aren't you?" asked Harry, as Melissa looked at him, wondering how he remembered that. "You're Scott's mom."

"How much do you remember Harry?" asked Melissa, and Harry made a kind of motion with his hand. "Not much?"

"Nope, honestly, I just know because I recognize your name, and I remember that when we were talking, that he mentioned Stiles and Scott, so I just put two and two together," said Harry, and Stilinski smiled.

"So, you should be able to go, I'll get your release papers." Harry nodded, before Stilinski went with Melissa for a moment.

"He's coming with me, so, is there anything I should know, besides the fact he has hardly any memories before he was in England?"

"Just keep an eye on him, as we can't really be sure what will happen, but it appears he has some sort of snake venom in him, but it isn't affecting him, but I honestly have no clue about what that means," and in Harry's hospital room, Harry heard them, before he rubbed his right wrist that had the basilisk venom in it.

_Boy, this turns out to be a good day. Not... _thought Harry, shortly before Stilinski entered looking happy.

"Ready to go?" asked Stilinski, before Harry got to his sitting position. "Your stuff is over there, just let me know when you're ready."

It took Harry just a minute to get ready, and when he walked out of the hospital room, it felt familiar, making him have a warm fuzzy feeling, and Stilinski put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm ready." said Harry, and with that the two walked out of the hospital to head to the house where Harry had a feeling he was going to be staying at for a while, things were starting to look for the better for him. He couldn't say the same about a certain devious old man in Europe, who he would end up paying a visit before too long, but not in a few days that's for sure.

The ride to the Stilinski house was a somewhat quiet one, as Harry and the sheriff were dead tired, Harry's being from the accident, but otherwise they were perfectly fine.

"So, how were they killed, I mean, if you don't mind telling me," said Stilinski, and Harry turned his head to him.

"Want the truth or what the police say?" asked Harry, and Stilinski scanned the teenager to see if he was kidding.

"Just tell me the truth, that's all." said Stilinski, and Harry nodded, before rubbing his hands together.

"Sorry, I'm not really comfortable talking about this, but I will try to explain this the best I can. The official record says they died in a car crash, my father was under the influence of alcohol, but that wasn't true, the case file was faked, the real cause of them dying was because they were murdered by Tom Riddle Jr, a notorious serial killer that plagued England for the past two decades before killed them, and came after me, but something happened, and he was killed in the process, and people thought I was the one who killed him, but I didn't, I just was there in shock, that or I was asleep when it happened." said Harry.

"Tom Riddle Jr? I never heard about him in England, how come?" asked Stilinski, as they pulled down the street as the house appeared.

"He used a fake name, but I don't know what it is, Riddle was basically Jack the Ripper but a lot worse, he would kill almost anyone that got in his way, it was like he enjoyed killing, he was going to kill me, if not for whatever happened, I wouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that this had such an effect on you, I won't ask anymore about it," said Stilinski, as he pulled the cruiser into the driveway, and shut the car off. "Welcome home."

The house door opened to reveal Stiles looking tired, and Stilinski waved, before Stiles waved back, and went into the house.

"He doesn't know you're with me, although he knows you were in town, well he knew about the same time I found out, so he's just barely off the same page, for you I don't know."

"I'll survive." Harry just sighed as he got out of the car, and realized he had no damage on his clothes, it all managed to pass through the clothing without damage to it, how was that possible? He had glass in him, but no holes in the clothing, amazing.

"Look Harry, when we get in there, you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight, as Stiles and I don't account for guests, or you know, someone staying at the house." said Stilinski.

"Don't worry, I've lived in a cupboard before, don't ask, I can handle a couch," said Harry, and Stilinski raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, before they walked inside.

"I will get a bed for you when I can, it's just I'm busy with work an..." started Stilinski but Harry held his hand up for a second.

"It's fine, really, and I can purchase my own, with the money I inherited from my parents, I would be able to get you a brand house if I had the chance, so I could probably get a mattress."

"How much money do you even have Harry?" asked Stilinski, and Harry chuckled. "Well that's good to know, because you're going to help pay bills."

"It would be my pleasure." said Harry, and Stilinski patted him on the shoulder, before handing him a pillow and a blanket.

"Night Harry." said Stilinski, and Harry replied with "Night" before Stilinski walked upstairs to his room, and Harry set up the couch to sleep on, before taking his jacket and shoes off.

"Night Stiles." said Harry lightly, and laid down, closing his eyes and letting the darkness of slumber take over.

* * *

Hermione had enough of Ron's ignorance and crap, so she packed her things, and had Mr. Weasley take her back home, to which Ron was happy about, since now he didn't have to listen to Hermione's nagging and didn't have to bother dealing with Harry, he was in peace, his type of peace anyway.

Hermione had just sat down on the couch in the Granger household, when her parents started looking at her for a long period of time.

"Everything alright?" asked Hermione, and then walking in behind her parents was a man, the same man who killed the Dursleys.

"There's someone here to talk to you, about Harry..." said Mr. Granger, and Hermione's attention was on the man.

"How do you know Harry?" asked Hermione, and the man smiled, before his eyes flashed red. "Oh, that's how." With that said she gulped.

* * *

Harry woke up with a jerk, having not believed the dream he had, the Dursleys's killer was at Hermione's house, and he didn't know what was worse, that he had dreamt about it, or if it was real.

It was probably about five in the morning, and Harry couldn't fall back asleep, so he got up, and noticed that the kitchen light was on, so he walked into the kitchen to find Stilinski fully awake, looking over some files.

"You okay?" asked Harry, causing Stilinski to jump from not knowing Harry was there. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, just looking over some old case files, I feel like there's something off with one of these cases, and I don't know which one it is."

"I have a feeling I know, it's this one, it's not a case file, this is a medical file, why are you avoiding the medical file?"

"Because, it's something personal." said Stilinski, and Harry sat down right across from him, before lightly grabbing the file.

"Do you mind?" asked Harry, and Stilinski shook his head lightly, not wanting Harry to really know, but he deserved to know.

The file was on Claudia Stilinski, Stiles's mother, and Stilinski's wife. The front had in big red letters: Deceased 2002.

"I'm sorry, what brought it up again?" asked Harry, as it was ten years ago that she passed away. "Was it something to do with me?"

"You were in the same hospital room, it brought up old memories, but she would have loved to see you back home."

"What do you mean, did I live here at one point?" asked Harry, "or did I live in town, I'm just confused."

"In town, but you stayed the night here quite a bit, so in a way, this was your home." said Stilinski, and Harry nodded.

"Dementia? I'm sorry, if I had known coming back last night was going to end up with you having bad memories, I would have waited."

"No, it's fine, I'm serious, it's truly fine." said Stilinski, and Harry nodded. "So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I figure since I'm going to stay here, how about I make you and Stiles breakfast, I'm pretty good at cooking." said Harry, and the sheriff nodded, before Harry closed the files, and organized them, handed it to Stilinski, and went to work to cook breakfast.

"Oh, how long do you think it'll take for it to be done?" asked Stilinski, as Harry got some eggs going while the bacon was cooking in the oven.

"I'd say about twenty minutes for your food, and maybe ten for Stiles after your plate is ready." said Harry.

"Okay, because I want to go and get you a bed and you and Stiles can go shopping for some clothes since I didn't see you bring any."

"I think that would work, uh just wondering, would I be able to choose the type of bed?" asked Harry.

"Tempur Pedic?" asked Stilinski lowering his head a little, and Harry shook his own head, before saying:

"No, I don't need that great of a bed, I was just going to say get me a two person bed because I like some room," said Harry, and Stilinski nodded. "Plus, I can give you the money if you wait until around about eleven maybe."

"Sure thing." said Stilinski, and Harry went to finish breakfast.

* * *

Stiles was in sleep land as sneaking into his room was Harry, as the sun started rising, before Harry grabbed a pillow, and waited for the perfect moment.

"Oh come on Lydia, don't ignore me..." muttered Stiles, and Harry saw his moment, before standing straight up.

"STILES!" said Harry hitting Stiles enough to wake him up, but hadn't accounted of Stiles going total ninja on him.

"AH!" said Stiles launching into Harry, and they went crashing into the ground. "Wait, Harry? What the hell?"

"I was just waking you up to say breakfast is ready, didn't need you to try to impail me! Thank god you didn't push me any further..." said Harry looking at the desk, gulping a little, as Stiles got to his feet.

"Don't ever do that again, wait a minute, what are you doing here? I knew you were in the hospital, but..."

"I got here last night you bimbo." said Harry, and Stiles pulled Harry to his feet. "Oh, and you must have a crush, you were talking about a Lydia... _Oh come on Lydia, don't ignore me..._"

"Dang it, I thought it was real." said Stiles, ignoring the fact Harry was slightly making fun of him.

"You need to get downstairs and eat the breakfast I made for you, don't worry, the eggs are how you like them, I asked your dad."

"Really? Pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" asked Stiles, and Harry gave a thumbs up, before the two walked downstairs.

"So, you and I need to go to the mall later today so we can get some clothes, since obviously you could use a new wardrobe, no offense."

"None taken, I even think that," said Stiles, and the two started to enter the kitchen, as Stilinski sat there in the chair asleep.

"He didn't sleep after I got here, did he?" asked Harry, and Stiles implied no. "Great... hopefully I don't have to work to get him up..."

"Let him sleep, as much as he works, he could use some good sleep." said Stiles, and Harry just sat down at the table.

Stiles joined him, and looked at his plate, it reminded him of how his mom used to do it, exactly like it.

"So, Harry, ever play COD?" asked Stiles, and Harry looked up at him, with suspicion in his eyes.

* * *

"COME ON! HOW DOES A NOOB SUDDENLY WRECK AN ENTIRE LOBBY? THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Stiles sat there in disbelief as Harry went through the map killing every single opponent, and everyone on headsets were freaking out.

"Luck I guess." said Harry, and Stiles grabbed his controller, before putting on some sunglasses. "Sunglasses?"

"Terminator mode intiated," said Stiles, and then Harry watched around the area as everybody suddenly got quiet. "Harry Potter, you're going down."

"Bring it little man." said Harry, as Stiles put his handgun out that had no ammo in it, and Harry did the same. "Old time battle?"

"Do it..." said Stiles, and Harry proceeded to have his character move to the center of the map, as Stiles did the same.

"Why is it everyone is watching this?" asked Harry, wondering how the entire map was surrounding them, and Harry stood at one end, while Stiles went to the other end.

"So, on the count of three we shoot..." said Stiles, and Harry had a trick up his sleeve, "One..." Harry prepped the grenade button, "Two..." Stiles prepped to change his gun to his rocket launcher while Harry also prepped to change his gun to the sniper rifle that would hit Stiles sooner if the grenade didn't work. "THREE!"

Harry threw the grenade, changed his gun, and Stiles changed to the rocket launcher as the grenade landed at his feet, and Stiles shot at the same time Harry did. It seemed like time slowed down, as the sniper rifle bullet flew right into the rocket, causing it to explode, which hit Stiles, as the grenade went off, and Stiles's character died, when Harry turned and shot the rest of the players with a headshot using an ak-47.

"NO!" said Stiles, falling to his knees, and he clenched his fists. "I am a pro at Call of Duty, and you just pulled a dirty move sir, dirty move indeed."

"You took too long, if you had shot just a second earlier, you would have killed me, but you didn't, and I just happened to wreck you and the rest of the lobby."

"I have never felt so depressed and oddly happy in my life, this is my pride and joy... and you just came along and ruined it."

"You think Zombies would do better for you?" asked Harry, turning to face his friend. "Or are you chicken..."

"Don't make me whack you with this controller, because I will." said Stiles, and Harry formed a smile the width of Batman's Joker.

"So what are you saying?" asked Harry, and Stiles put his glasses on all the way, before cracking his neck and his hands.

"You're going down Potter." said Stiles, and Harry opened his mouth at the assumption. "Your move..."

"Oh I am going to enjoy taking you down Stilinski." said Harry, as they went to the zombie maps on the game, unaware of Stilinski who had just woke up, standing in the doorway, watching the two old friends doing their battle, as they used to have fights with plastic swords in the backyard. It was good having Harry back. "Oh, after this I have to go get some money so I can buy a mattress and get clothes, but don't say anything to anyone else but your father."

"Okay, jesus, wait, how much money do you even have?" asked Stiles, and Harry made a facial expression.

"Too much," said Harry, and Stiles groaned, he was fighting a teenager who probably played the game before, no wonder he was so good. "No I never played video games, I just have beginner's luck."

"You think you're so good, wait until I go Assassin on you." said Stiles, and Harry held his hand out.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

_"You have no idea what you're up against Harry, I have perfected my art of sword fighting, you will fall, and the kingdom will be mine!" declared six year old Stiles, as Harry looked towards his sword behind Stiles, this was going to be a long shot._

_ "Stiles, you know, I fear you may not be that great, because you have no defense." said Harry, and then Stiles tilted his head, before Harry charged towards him, and Stiles swung his sword at Harry, and part of it hit him, causing Harry to fake pain, even though they were kind of role playing, and Harry fell behind Stiles, but grabbed his sword. "Nice one..."_

_ "I know right?" The two lightly laughed, before they reengaged their battle._

* * *

Harry and Stiles finished their game match, before getting ready to head out, as Harry found out William was nice enough to transfer most of his galleons to normal dollars, so Harry had plenty to get the mattress and clothes, and maybe even a new jeep for Stiles as he found out about the beast in the driveway being his.

"Tell me it doesn't breathe fire." said Harry, looking at Stiles, who just smiled with a fierce intention.

"Not yet anyway, but when it does, we need to roll out of the jeep." said Stiles, and Harry gulped lightly.

"That's comforting." said Harry, before getting in the jeep, and the two drove off into town, as Harry was unaware that something was about to happen that would cause him to lose all hope in the Wizarding World.

* * *

_**new chapter up soon, so review and thanks**_


	5. Joy, Dispair, and Confirmation

_**Here's chapter five, and warning memories funny moments and two deaths occur this chapter, review and thanks.**_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Joy, Dispair, and Confirmation_

* * *

Harry definitely had to admit that of the places he could have been, it seemed that the town of Beacon Hills was his favorite place to be from his short time there, even with the accident last night, and more memories were flooding over him, more parts of the party, and the talk between Harry and Talia Hale one night.

After a moment Harry had focused on the possibly important Talia Hale memory for the moment, as he was trying to keep track of the memories, because he didn't want to go through the birthday party memory just yet...

_"Uh... You wanted to see me?" asked six year old Harry, as Talia sat in the living room of the Potter's old Beacon Hills home._

_ "You know, actually, I did, Harry, please come take a seat," said Talia, to which Harry did, knowing very well that Talia was not like no ordinary woman, but in fact she was a lot stronger than it appeared, she was a lot more like a leader, or an alpha if you would put it that way. "You and Derek are friends right?"_

_ "Yeah, I think so anyway... is he okay?" asked Harry, and Talia noticed how Harry seemed to act like a teenager when it came to him talking._

_ "He's okay, I was just wondering if you trust Derek enough to protect you in case of there being danger."_

_ "Of course, he's like a brother to me, and that's saying a lot, I don't consider anyone like that, not even my best friend..." stated Harry, and Talia smiled, she may have not known who Harry Potter was, but she knew how much Harry trusted Derek, and she knew that no matter how mad Derek would get at the last of the Potter bloodline at the moment, he would always, and when she says always, she means always would side with Harry, it might just take a bit for him to fully trust him, as something might happen._

_ "Harry, what do you know about wolves?" asked Talia, and the young kid looked at her with intrigue, and also a bit of confusion._

_ "They run in packs, they howl at the moon, not much why?" asked Harry, and Talia cracked a slight smirk._

_ "Family is like a pack, the pack's strength comes from each of the members, the strength of the wolf is the pack, and a pack is family, without family, you have nothing, and you consider Derek family, so you are a part of his pack, try to remember that, because when the time comes, things will come to a point where he will need your help, you must help him."_

_ "Ms. Hale, are you sure Derek's okay? You got me scared." said Harry, and Talia stood up lightly, before she bent down near Harry, and her eyes glowed red. "Whoa..."_

_ "He's fine, and so are you, as if you're lucky enough, you may get eyes like these, you would be a strong addition to a pack Harry, you are strong."_

* * *

Harry shook his head as the memory ended, and he looked at Stiles, seeing they were still driving, and they were close to the mall, like in a matter of a few dozen yards at most, but the memory had him shaken up.

"Whoa, we actually made it, I thought this thing was going to blow up halfway here when it puffed out smoke out of the back like a diesel truck."

"Yeah it sometimes does that, needs some work on it," said Stiles, and Harry turned to him his face looking evil.

"SOME WORK?! SOME FREAKING WORK? THIS THING NEEDS AN UPGRADE ON EVERYTHING!" exclaimed Harry, sticking his head in his jacket, trying to not freak out.

"Calm down man, I was kidding, I know it needs worked on, I don't have the money to keep doing it though." said Stiles, and Harry lifted his head up.

"Oh you are going to love me." said Harry, and Stiles threw his hands up high, as though a cop had flashed it's lights. "I hate you, there's no cops."

"So, when I say this, I seriously, and I do mean seriously, I want to know honestly, Harry, what do you plan on doing now that you're back in Beacon Hills?" asked Stiles, as the two got to the mall in the jeep.

"I don't have a plan actually, didn't think I would get this far anyway," said Harry, and for some reason, Harry felt like he would trust Stiles with his life, and he didn't really know him, or the new Harry didn't, the old Harry did, and he was starting to remember, but it wasn't about Stiles or anyone, it was the night his memories faded away from him.

Dumbledore... he was behind his memories leaving, he remembered the spell. It was a type of Oblivate spell, but modified, it was like it had been only able to temporarily manage to cover the memories instead of getting rid of them, and well now Harry thought about it now he thought that it hopefully explains the other memories of being at the Dursleys.

"What do you mean, you didn't think you would make it this far?" asked Stiles, and Harry realized he made a mistake, now he had to figure out a clever explanation.

"I mean, I didn't think I would figure out where the town was, not to mention the fact I thought I'd be at the local motel right now." said Harry, and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, so you didn't think my Dad would know you were in town meaning you would be at the motel that has the worst rating in the the business?"

"I didn't know he was even in town Stiles! For all I knew, you two could have moved after I left with my parents, anything could have happened!" said Harry, as they entered the mall.

"Oh shut up, you know we wouldn't leave you behind, after all, you're my best friend, ten years of you being gone or not, you Harry Potter are my best friend." said Stiles, and Harry smiled.

"Reminds me of that time you swore you would kiss your first crush, and obviously you haven't because the way you look, and just saying, let your hair grow out some, you look like a bowling pin, no offense." said Harry, and finally he actually took in Stiles's features, which made him realize that Stiles was hardly able to be an athlete... but then again, finding out Stiles had ADHD, which meant Stiles probably couldn't stay still for long, meaning he could be pretty good at sports.

"Hey, my haircut is not that bad." said Stiles, as the two walked up the steps to the clothes store, where Harry noticed in the end of the room was a strawberry blonde beauty who Stiles couldn't take his eyes off, and Harry got a smirk, realizing who it was.

"Lydia!" said Harry, and diving out of the way into some clothes racks, hiding as the beautiful Lydia Martin turned towards the sound of her name, to see Stiles lightly waving, terrified.

"Harry, I'm going to kill you..." said Stiles, muttering under his breath, while Lydia walked up to the clothes rack Harry was hiding in, causing him to think of a different place, to find he had suddenly apparated without warning to the other clothes rack, and Harry got out, wearing a mask of a wolf, Harry's luck...

"Kill me will you? Well, guess what... Who's the predator or prey here Stillinski..." said Harry, standing behind Stiles, and Stiles gasped seeing Harry's sight, before Harry wrapped his arm around Stiles's neck, and moving him out of there into the other clothes section, when Lydia turned around seeing the wolf mask and raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was Harry or some freak.

Harry let go of Stiles who threw a light kick towards Harry, which hit him in the stomach, but didn't hurt him, but Stiles fell backwards during the kick and hit the floor.

"You need to get some muscle Stiles, I shouldn't be able to handle that so well." said Harry taking the mask off, and the two laughed a little, before Harry decided to see the clothing area where Lydia was, and found a good black t shirt that would really show off his muscle tone, which had been built up due to Quidditch and working out at the gym when he could, but it wasn't that great, as he probably could only lift a majority of maybe a hundred pounds, but he didn't really seem like he could.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the dresses rack." said Lydia, and Harry looked up, his eyes catching with hers.

"Sorry, go ahead." said Harry, and Lydia realized it was him who said her name. "Uh, everything alright?"

"Why did you say my name when I don't even know you?" asked Lydia, and Harry gulped, Stiles: One, Harry: negative one.

"I didn't, my friend just said hi, I was the one looking for a halloween mask, and I found it, if only my friend would get into that spirit."

"I like Halloween just because I can dress up, and you know look good while doing it." said Lydia, and Harry nodded.

"I just like it because of the candy, but then again I never got to go trick or treating, so I kind of have a candy deprived holiday..." said Harry, and Stiles turned around the corner, his head poking out, his mouth wide open, when a fly flew in and entered his throat.

"FLY!" gasped Stiles, choking, and fell behind the corner, causing Harry to look towards Stiles in confusement, as Lydia looked too, before Harry did a blunder moment and walked over, because of a banana peel on the ground from the food court, and Harry hit the banana peel, throwing him into the air.

"Come on!" said Harry, laying on his back, while Lydia tried not to laugh, as Harry held the banana peel, while Stiles managed to get the fly out of his mouth, and having an evil smile on his face. "I hate you..."

"Oh you can get hit by a semi trailer and get taken to the hospital with no pain, and a banana peel causes you pain, what are you, vegetable man?"

"Shut up!" said Harry, throwing the banana peel in Stiles's face, while Lydia just laughed lightly to not get their attention, while Stiles giggled his head off, as Harry got up seeing the store clerk at the checkout counter. "Sir, where are the Star Wars isle by chance?"

"Don't you dare..." said Stiles, and Harry smiled, before being told that it was down the stairs to the left, and Harry did something stupid, left Stiles with the banana peel... as Harry started running towards the stairs when Stiles threw the peel towards him, and Harry slipped on it again, and went crotch first onto the railing, sliding down the stairs.

"OH MOTHER OF GOD! STILINSKI YOU SUCK!" yelled Harry, going to the star wars merchandise area, and bought a lightsaber, a red one.

Harry walked up the stairs, turned the light on, with a Darth Vader helmet on, and Stiles dropped his mouth open again.

"Stiles, I am not your father..." said Harry, and Lydia rubbed her forehead watching the two teens go nuts, and for what?

"Well, thank god because then you were very young when you had a kid if you were." said Stiles, and Harry swung the lightsaber like a karate master, only to hit himself in the face at one point.

"Modern Darth Vader is not as good as regular Darth Vader, goodbye galaxy." said Harry, and pretended to kill himself with the lightsaber, and fell backwards to the stairs, the escalator ones, and went down slowly, but not before using some magic to scare Stiles by sending a wolf mask straight towards him.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Stiles running out of the way, before Harry laughed down the stairs.

"Idiots..." said Lydia, and Harry was suddenly in the clothes store grabbing clothes. "Wait, weren't you just?"

"I'm sorry? If I remember right you were wanting to go to the dresses, I moved. That guy I don't know what his problem is." said Harry, smiling moderately causing Lydia to forget about what she just saw, even though Harry knew she never paid attention to his face, so she wouldn't remember him.

"HARRY!" said Stiles, and Harry bent down behind the clothes rack, knowing he was going to walk home...

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! I'D DIE BEFORE THAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" cried Stiles, as Harry forced him to put a plain black t shirt on in the changing booth, and Stiles handed Harry his bigfoot t shirt he was wearing.

"Sorry, no girl is going for a guy who has bigfoot on his shirt, Stiles you'll thank me later!" said Harry, and then grabbed a dresss for Stiles to put on, as a man looked at him oddly. "It's funny, shut up..."

"What, I'm not saying anything." Then Harry handed him the dress, and a few seconds later Stiles opened the booth, grabbing Harry by the the shirt collar. "I HATE YOU!"

"You don't, it's just funny that's all, and if I didn't, I couldn't do this..." said Harry, taking a photo of the girlish Stiles in the pink dress, and he looked horrible in it. Which made him remember the party memory in full this time, and he wasn't going to cut any of this out, there was no stopping this this time, he had to remember everything, even with Stiles in a hideous outfit for a man, and a beautiful dress for a woman.

_"Come on... we're going to be late James, we can't be late for Stiles's birthday party." said Lily, as Harry sat on the couch waving his feet back and forth, while there was a small cat strolling around the house, and Harry noticed there was something odd about the cat, it looked like it was wearing spectacles by it's fur color at the eyes._

_ "Mom, why does the cat look like it's wearing glasses?" asked Harry, and Lily entered the room to see what he was talking about, and the cat had suddenly disappeared. "It was just here... it looekd like it wore glasses."_

_ "Harry, what kind of glasses?" asked Lily, and Harry didn't have to say anything, she instantly knew. "Let's go James!"_

_ "I'm coming just hang on!" said James, and then tripping down the stairs came a not so fully dressed James, like the picture of the barbeqcue, and the Potter family went out of the house to the car, unknowing of that cat watching them from the window._

_ There was something funny about riding in the car, as he felt so content, this was his favorite time with his parents, just riding in the car, as they enjoyed that time the best. Only a few minutes later would they reach the Stilinski's house, where the birthday party was._

* * *

"Hermione... I'm a... "friend" of Harry's, that's why I came here looking for you, I need to know where he is," said the man, as Hermione gulped, seeing the man's wolf claws move up towards her parents's necks.

"I don't know where he is, I'm telling the truth." said Hermione, and the man's eyes glowed red, and his ears started to grow longer a little.

"I can hear your heartbeat Ms. Granger, I can tell when you're lying... and right now, you're lying to me."

"No, I am worried, because of what you're doing..." said Hermione lightly enough to not get her parents's attention.

"I'm sorry, I have to get my answers one way or another, and you are making me impatient." said the man.

"I don't know where he is, you could probably check with someone else, I mean, go to his parents's house, there must be a place he'd go to." said Hermione, standing up, as the man put his nails against Mr. and Mrs. Granger's necks, and they realized why he was being by them, they were hostages, leverage.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here Granger, I want to know where your loyalties lie... would you side with Harry every single time?"

"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you..." said Hermione, "especially not them! Just let them go!"

"I'm afraid I can't, unless you tell me exactly what I need to know, your dear Mummy and Daddy are going to die you see, because I have a temper, and with my impatience, it's double trouble, so answer my question!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" cried Hermione, as the man prepared to dig his nails through the Grangers's necks, into the spinal cord connecting the head to the rest of the body, to kill them.

"TELL ME WHERE YOUR LOYALTIES LIE! WITH HARRY POTTER, OR THOSE WIZARD BASTARDS!"

"Come on Stiles, I'm sure that you don't look that bad... just come out..." said Harry, as Stiles stood behind the booth wearing a pair of clothes Harry picked out, and Stiles reluctantly opened the door revealing him wearing a black t shirt with a pair of blue jeans, with a light blue jacket on. "You look good man, and honestly, pick the grizzly bear shirt for one, because it looks pretty good."

"Why do you have a bag full of black t shirts, that or red ones?" asked Stiles, and Harry showed that it was a few black shirts, dark red shirts, and some others, like gray, white, and brown.

"I don't like labels believe it or not. Plus, got some tank tops." said Harry, smiling, before looking towards the Men's Wearhouse area towards the end of the second floor, and Harry rubbed his hands together. "Here's the money for the clothes, I'll meet you at the Men's Wearhouse store."

With that Harry was gone, as his companion was left to buy the clothes, unknowing that in the bag was a wolf mask and a lacrosse stick, not forgetting to mention a brown leather jacket with a pair of black shorts and running shoes...

Finally, Harry managed to find the perfect suit, as he had a feeling he might need it, and looked at one of the suits, seeing a tuxedo too, while the suit he found had no tie, and it was all the same color, a mixutre of black and gray, dark gray, and got some black shoes as well, all black.

"Man, I am loving Beacon Hills." said Harry, "Nothing can go wrong right now." That was the worst statement Harry had ever said in his life, because of what was happening at the Granger house right now.

* * *

_"Hey guys, we're glad you could make it, it's better with Stiles having his two best friends being here rather than being just him and Scott, as it seems like when those three are together, they could practically do almost anything," said Claudia Stilinski, as the Potters entered the house where Stilinski was playing with the music as Stiles was talking with his and Harry's friend Scott. The three talked for a good few minutes before Harry was waved over by Stiles._

_ Claudia exited the room as Harry walked over to the two friends of his and then Stilinski walked over to James and Lily._

_ "Please, don't tell him... Claudia just wants to make sure he doesn't worry a lot... please." said a man with brown hair, as James Potter and Lily Potter watched a little boy run around with a six year old Harry, but it wasn't real, Harry's parents died when he was a baby, not when he was six years old... well he thought so anyway._

_ "Stiles doesn't need to know right now, let him enjoy his birthday with Harry, those two rarely get to spend time together anymore, so... why not let them be happy for a day... we'll tell them when the time's right. When she starts to feel he should know... John, it's going to be alright." said James, and the man just shook his head._

_ The doorbell rang, and Lily opened the door, only to find one person at the door, a woman who appeared to know Lily... but focused on James._

_ "Oh... Talia... what are you doing here?" asked Lily, and the woman named Talia nodded lightly, not really saying anything, but James gulped, especially the six year old Harry noticed a young man looking towards him from the door, behind Talia._

_ "Derek has to talk to Harry, about... the last time they saw each other." said Talia, and James nodded towards Lily, who's red hair just got in the way of her sight, making her move it back._

_ "How is she?" asked James, and the man who's name was... John, he looked awfully confused, making him go into the other room._

_ "Better, has a scar on her stomach and back, don't know how he managed to cause the scar, as you know..." said Talia..._

_ "What does Derek have to say... because I need him to promise me that if something happens and Harry comes back to the town, that Derek will protect him.."_

_ "I promise Mr. Potter... I feel kind of bad about how I treated him..." said the teen named Derek, as Harry lightly shook, but Derek waved hi to Harry, but Harry did a very light wave as he didn't know how things were going to be at that moment for a couple minutes alone with Derek, but there was one thing for sure, it was going to be very odd for Harry, when Derek walked over to Harry, was when he heard his mom and dad talking to someone but he didn't have time to look but heard:_

_ "So... James, you and Lily planning on staying in Beacon Hills, I mean you lived here before, why not again?" asked that guy named Dylan Argent from the police station when Harry got released._

_ "Dylan, you don't understand, things are changing, and the last thing we need is Harry being in danger... you're a hunter, you protect the innocent from werewolves and all that, but I need you to promise, if the day comes, protect Harry if you see him again... you'll remember a person like Harry... trust me."_

_ "Harry, you okay?" asked Derek, and Harry looked up at the teenager to realize that Derek's eyes were glowing yellow._

_ "How come your eyes are yellow and when your mom does it her eyes are red?" asked Harry, and Derek gulped a bit._

_ "How do you know that?" asked Derek, when Harry noticed that Derek seemed more scared than usually when his eyes glowed._

_ "I saw your mom's eyes glow, and your's are glowing yellow, why are you worried?" asked Harry, and Derek sighed, as he looked at Dylan._

_ "A hunter doesn't like wolves." said Derek, and Harry suddenly realized, Derek was afraid of Dylan because Talia and Derek were, werewolves?_

* * *

There was something about the intention in the man's eyes focusing on Hermione that made her fearful, more than the fact her parents were at the brink of death, and that it involved Harry, when unknowing to either of the two with powers, Dobby the elf was standing outside, and gasped, before apparating to Harry's location, where Harry had just went to the bathroom after meeting up with Stiles.

Harry looked at the sink, when Dobby appeared in front of him, looking worried, and Harry knew something was up.

"Harry Potter, Hermione in danger, man with red eyes holding her and parents hostage, about you..." said Dobby, and Harry's eyes got wide.

"And me without my wand..." said Harry, before the two apparated away, right as the man turned into the giant wolf creature, and started digging the nails through the spinal cord slowly, making it that much more painful. "Hey! Get away from them!"

Harry stood in the doorway fists clenched, but then summoned Hermione's wand from upstairs, when the werewolf turned towards Harry.

"Wait, you know him?" asked Hermione, and Harry growled as he grabbed the wand, before pointing it at the werewolf.

"Simple, he killed the Dursleys." said Harry, and then shot a spell towards the werewolf, but was too late, the werewolf broke the Grangers's necks, killing them instantly.

"NO!" screamed Hermione, as the werewolf was thrown by the spell into the wall. While Hermione sat above her parents's lifeless bodies, Harry rammed into the werewolf, turning the tables this time unlike last time, and the two went through the wall when the werewolf's mouth turned human for a moment.

"I'm on your side!" said the werewolf, in a deep voice, before Harry punched him in the face hard as he could. "Weak... but you could be so much more. You will understand, by the time my work is done, you won't have anybody keeping you from your old life Harry, not Dumbledore, not those Weasleys, and if it must, Hermione..."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" said Harry, and shot a spell right into the werewolf's chest, sending it flying into the air, and when it hit the ground, Harry saw that standing there near the werewolf was someone he didn't expect... Lucius Malfoy, and the two apparated away suddenly, leaving Harry in the hole in the side of the Granger house, while the sound of Hermione crying hung over the distance.

"Mom... Dad..." cried Hermione, as Harry bent down near her, putting his hand on her shoulder, trying not to stop her.

"I'm sorry, I could have stopped it from happening."

"No you couldn't... he was going to kill them anyway... I hope it was worth it Harry." said Hermione, looking at him.

"What do you mean Hermione?" asked Harry, and she got right up in his face, her finger stabbing his chest.

"I chose you Harry, he asked me where my loyalties lied, and I chose you, not the Weasleys, not my parents, not anyone, but you... he was going to kill me if I wasn't on your side."

Harry hugged her tightly, not letting her go, as Dobby apparated the two away, and the two stood in the parking lot of the mall.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione, and Harry saw the jeep, with Stiles holding his hands up in the air.

"We're in the town of Beacon Hills Hermione, we are in Beacon Hills, California, this is my real home, and your new home now..." said Harry, and Hermione looked at Stiles, seeing the confused look on his face.

"What do you mean mine?" asked Hermione, as the two were met by Stiles, who was holding the clothes bags.

"I mean you can't go back there, Hermione, I would like you to meet my old friend Stiles Stilinski, Stiles, this is my best friend Hermione Granger."

"Hi, wait, I thought I was your best friend!" said Stiles, and Harry shook his head. "What, are you two dating or something?"

"No, you are my best friend, she's my other best friend, she's been my best friend since I was eleven, you were my best friend since I was a little kid, Stiles, I think you win when it comes to that point."

"Harry, how am I going to live in Beacon Hills when I..." started Hermione, when Harry handed her wand to her, secretly so Stiles didn't see.

"Don't say anything, I got it handled, just get in the jeep with us, and we'll get you a house, I swear to you I will get that..."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Stiles, confused, and Harry turned to him, before jumping high in the air, looking like a goof.

"Look, you don't understand, Hermione just had a major death in her family, and she can't go back, because there is no one there that can keep her safe, and I can, so she's going to live here."

"What, are you like a cop or something?" asked Stiles, and Harry rubbed his forehead. "What?!"

"He doesn't know does he?" asked Hermione, and Harry shook his head more, before putting his hands on Stiles's shoulders.

"You know what Stiles, after a few days, ask me again, because right now we are too busy to get into this right now, as we need to be alone, so no one else hears this, and Hermione will be a part of this, so please, just forget about it for right now."

"You better consider yourself lucky since I trust you, tell me she's not part of a drug operation and I'm good."

"She's not a part of a freaking drug operation, okay?" asked Harry, and Stiles gave a thumbs up, before the three walked to the jeep, while Hermione sniffled a little, as everything changed for her, her parents were dead, she wasn't safe in England, Harry was her best shot, and then something the werewolf said made her freak out.

_"He's your Alpha, you would do anything for him, even die for him, won't you?" asked the werewolf, and Hermione gulped._

_ "I would, because I know he would do the same..." said Hermione. _

Dumbledore along with McGongagall and Lupin entered the Grangers's home, as neighbors left the scene due to the Ministry posing as those regular muggle police saying that something happened and that what Dumbledore saw worried him more than anything, stab wounds to the back of the Grangers's necks, like claws, or nails.

"What do you think happened here?" asked McGongagall, as Lupin's wolf senses suddenly kicked in, and he could literally see the scene go on.

"Simple, the werewolf that did this, yes it's a werewolf, but it's different, not from Europe, because wolves can turn only on full moons, this one could turn on will, either werewolves like me were experimented on so we could keep our magic but only turn on full moons, or this one accepted his form, or was born this way." stated Lupin, and then went into detail about what happened, and that it appeared Hary was the cause of the Grangers's deaths, as he was the one who shot the spell who hit the werewolf causing the spinal cords to break.

"Tell the Aurors to send out an arrest warrant for Harry Potter, as he is the cause of Mr. and Mrs. Grangers's deaths, and he may be holding Hermione Granger captive... I fear that everything is about to go down in a blaze, and nothing will get in the way of it," said Dumbledore, and the elder wizard knew that as of today, Harry Potter would be coming for him, and it would end in two ways, Harry leaving fine with Dumbledore dead, or Dumbledore surviving with Harry getting what he wants, but Dumbledore would be taken down in the eyes of the pubic. Things were going very bad for Albus, and there was no stopping it, the werewolf's plan was going perfect, except one single thing, Harry James Potter.

* * *

_**please review and new chapter will be up soon.**_


	6. The Beacon Hills Preserve

_**review and thanks here is the new chapter**_

* * *

_Chapter Six: The Beacon Hills Preserve._

* * *

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Harry, as the three got to the Stilinski house, where Harry saw that Stilinski had in fact got a brand new mattress for Harry's room, and he had to admit, this was pretty nice to be at right now, that was why Harry had Stiles bring Hermione here...

"Yes Harry, I'm okay, I'm okay that my parents were killed by the same thing that killed your aunt and uncle, and that now I can't go to my own home, I'm just great..."

"What did I do? All I did was make sure you weren't killed too." said Harry, and Hermione just looked away from him, and Stiles just wondered what was going on, as he was more confused than Harry was for those five years at Hogwarts.

"You caused it to happen!" said Hermione, and Harry mocking a Stiles motion threw his arms in the air as they got out of the jeep once it came to a stop.

"I kept you alive! I'm sorry but if you had just kept him just a bit more busy, I could have easily taken him out without that happening!"

"Whoa, you're accusing me of this? He went there because of you!" said Hermione, and Harry shook his head, before walking into the house leaving Stiles and Hermione, looking angry and confused, but not the same for both of them.

Harry walked up to his room, where Stilinski had just finished putting the bed in his room, which Harry had checked out before leaving with Stiles to go to the mall.

"Looks good." said Harry, and Stilinski turned to him, smiling. "How much do I owe you?" Stilinski just shook his head.

"None, but Harry, I just checked the mail, there was a letter, saying that you're a suspect in your aunt and uncle's murders?"

"It was an animal, they accuse me of killing them because I'm their only suspect and that I hated them enough to kill them, but I'm not able to kill, it's not in my nature, I'll protect people, not hurt people intentionally to hurt them, but if I have to, I'll fight people, but I want you to believe me, I never killed anyone." said Harry, and Stilinski put his hand on Harry's arm.

"That was all I needed to know, I believe you, just don't hide anything from me, you don't have to." said Stilinski, and Harry just gave a smile.

"Alright." Harry was left alone in his room, and he walked to his closet where he pulled out bed covers, resembling Stiles's bed covers.

He put the covers on, and put the pillows he had bought on the bed, and flopped on it, Harry forgot how good it was to lay on a bed.

A few minutes of laying there Harry sat up and took his leather jacket off, before laying back down, when Hermione walked into his room.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, as Harry laid there not responding to her, as if he was just ignoring her. "I'm sorry."

"You know, I thought you were until you yelled at me about how it's my fault, you sounded like Ron."

"Why would you even compare me to him?" asked Hermione, and Harry sat up looking at her directly in the face.

"I did that because that's how Ron treated me, like it was my fault Hermione, you know what, I left to get away from that, I don't need that here."

"I didn't mean to... I was just having side effects from my parents's deaths that's all." said Hermione, as Harry suddenly stood up and turned to his window towards the trees.

"Is that..." started Harry, as he noticed a snowy white owl in the tree, with blood stained on it's left wing, and he knew exactly who that was... but was cut off by something Hermione said stopping him.

"Harry, is that Hedwig?" asked Hermione seeing the injured owl, and Harry walked to the window, opened it, and held his arm out.

"Come on Hedwig." said Harry, and suddenly the owl took off in a hurry, and a bloody feather fell to the street. "Hedwig?"

"If that's her, she's scared. Owls are smart Harry. She probably is worrying that the thing that attacked her is still around you."

"How could it be? It was in England, and then... oh CRAP!" yelled Harry, pounding his fist against the wall. "Lucius Malfoy was with that thing as it escaped! LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"Malfoy's father? What would he be doing with a werewolf?" asked Hermione, and Harry shrugged, no words even coming to his aid, if they even would.

Something about how Lucius looked at Harry, his eyes, something was off about them, not that he wanted to look at Lucius Malfoy's eyes, that was just creepy thinking about it.

"I don't know Hermione, all I know is I have a gash I've been hiding since earlier when I saved you," said Harry, lifting his shirt up to reveal a gash in Harry's chest that was bleeding out blood, not just any blood, almost black blood.

"Why does your blood look black?" asked Hermione, and Harry looked at her, before pointing to his wrist.

"Apparently werewolves and Basilisk venom don't mix very well, I still have it in me, all that happened was that the phoenix tears Fawkes put in me just healed the wound and subdued the venom, never rid my system of it, think of it as life support in a way."

"So the venom has been growing inside your body, and the phoenix tears couldn't hold the wolf gash?"

"Apparently not, and I did some thinking, that guy that killed your parents may not be a werewolf, as his eyes were not black like Lupin's, it's not possible."

"So he might be an animagus?" asked Hermione, and Harry nodded, before sitting down on his bed, and laid down, as sleep started beckoning him. "Harry, you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just tired... that's all." said Harry, as things started going blurry. Hermione noticed that sweat was appearing on his forehead out of nowhere, and she realized, Harry was having a reaction from the venom and the wound from that thing.

"Harry, look at me." said Hermione, and Harry turned to her, before suddenly he passed out when Stiles entered the room carrying the bag of clothes.

"Tell me this isn't some sort of kinky situation I just walked in on..." said Stiles, seeing as the way Harry was laying... it was kind of funny as he never laid that way even when he was a kid.

"Uh, don't even consider that. Uh what's your name?" asked Hermione, and Stiles gulped slightly as Harry rolled onto his side.

"Stiles." Hermione gave him a glare. "Stiles is my name." Once again Hermione just gave a glare to the teen that made him nearly freak out, and that was saying something.

"Your real name, not your nickname." said Hermione, and Stiles shook his head, before Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Just tell me."

"THAT IS MY NAME!" shouted Stiles, and Harry woke up suddenly looking like he was just in a war.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Harry, and clenched his fists. "I was sleeping you guys, if you two are going to have this sexual tension deal, just please go into your room Stiles, and leave me out of this." said Harry, and Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Harry we just met, and you think I'm attracted to him?" asked Hermione, and Harry stood up, grabbed Hermione and Stiles, and pushed them out of his room.

"Personally no, but let me tell you this right now... I have not had that great of sleep in the past three days, so if you could, let me sleep a little bit!" said Harry, with a grim expression on his face, while Stiles just wondered why Harry had said the past three days, why three days? "See you guys in about three hours."

With that, Harry shut the door, and flopped back on his bed, before taking a nice snooze, which lasted about two hours, which was the best he could get.

* * *

"What do you mean Harry Potter has an arrest warrant for the murders of the Grangers?" asked Severus Snape, and even he was surprised that Dumbledore would accuse the son of James Potter of murder... that was a long stretch even for someone like Albus Dumbledore.

"Lupin used his wolf senses to see how the murders went, Harry was the cause of it, unless he just happened to be there."

"Albus, you know I don't care for the boy, but even I know that he isn't capable of murder, let alone killing his best friend's parents. What are you doing?"

"Severus my old friend, trust me on this." said Dumbledore, before clanging appeared out of nowhere behind them. "Well, apparently Mr. Potter is remembering, this is not good."

"Remembering?" asked Severus, and Dumbledore nodded, knowing that today was just not Dumbledore's day, or week.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon when Harry woke up, and he found that he did only sleep two hours, but he didn't realize it was five o clock when he fell asleep, the two had been at the mall for four hours since noon!

That was just weird, even though all the crazy things they were doing there could explain part of it, but Harry didn't understand it, time loss apparently, which was weird. Stiles stood in Harry's doorway with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" asked Harry, and then Stiles pointed at the bed, before Harry turned to find that Hermione had fell asleep next to him. "Did you do that?"

"She told me she was going to see if you were "okay" but that was the last thing I heard from her, I take it she's going to stay the night?"

"Yeah, and tell me we weren't cuddling." said Harry, and Stiles while smiling in that goofy way shook his head.

"Nope..." said Stiles, and Harry stood up, having to be slow to not disturb Hermione. Once he got to his feet, him and Stiles went out of the room, while unaware to Harry, the phoenix tears had healed the wound on his chest, meaning one thing, the tears were growing weaker.

"So, where's your dad?" asked Harry, as the two entered Stiles's room, and Stiles turned on his other gaming computer that he kept in case him and Scott decided to a gaming war.

"Uh, I believe he's downstairs watching some television. But you are going to weep when I tell you that the game we're going to play is going to make you lose to me, the master!" said Stiles, and doing a little boo yah dance, before Harry grabbed a gaming controller.

"No keyboards Stiles, I know how you work, you want the advantage, not today." said Harry, and Stiles groaned.

"But why... can't I win one match?" asked Stiles, and Harry turned to the computer he was going to use, and found a game Stiles was going to play with him.

"Uh, are we going to play that game? What is it, the title I mean, I can't really see it, so could you please tell me?" asked Harry, and Stiles smiled, with a creepy grin on his face.

"Grand Theft Auto baby! Luckily for us, I got the alpha version of the PC version for online, so we're going to war." said Stiles, and Harry gulped.

"Man, you are going to lose, wait, what level are you?" asked Harry, and Stiles just smiled. "Great, that's comforting."

Harry got to the computer, and went to work, as his memories of the computer came back, and he got to the game faster than Stiles did.

"Ready to cry yourself to sleep tonight?" asked Stiles, and Harry knew that there was one thing for sure... Stiles was going down. And Stiles knew he was going to war against a person who had not played video games in ten years, and managed to clear an entire game lobby of COD, it was going to be bad.

"Hey, Stiles..." said Harry, as his character stood behind a car that Stiles was heading towards, but Stiles knew Harry was there, and pulled a rocket out.

"Boom baby." said Stiles, and shot the rocket, but Harry darted, as his character looked almost like a puppet the way he was running.

The car blew up, flying into Harry, sending his character flying into a lightpole, but didn't kill him, and Harry groaned.

"Come on Bill! GET UP!" said Harry, and Stiles looked at him, who names their avatar Bill? Well his name was Hank, so it fit.

"Bye bye Bill!" said Stiles, as Harry got up from the pole, and shot another rocket at him, but Harry darted out of the way, and pulled a gun out, a simple pistol, but it was still deadly.

"See ya Hank!" said Harry, shooting the pistol, and shot Stiles in the shoulder. "Dang! The aiming needs improvement..."

Harry ran as Stiles got another rocket, and then shot towards Harry, who did a u turn around a car, and into an alley. The rocket hit a car, sending a chain reaction, sending a few cars flying towards the alley where Harry was, who was running down some stairs, and ran to a motorcycle that had just been parked.

"Come and get me Stiles, if you can! Because once I get an attack chopper, you're doomed!" howled Harry, and Stiles came jumping down the stairs and became a ragdoll falling with a rocket launcher in his hand, looking comical.

"Get back here Harry!" said Stiles, and Harry beeped the horn before driving towards Stiles with enough speed to kill the character.

Unfortunately for both of them, a new character appeared, and shot a rocket at the both of them, killing the characters, and the two got their headset on.

"Who are you, we were in the middle of something!" said Stiles, and Hermione came into the room carrying a computer.

"Me you idiot, you two were so busy trying to kill each other on there that you didn't hear that your father got dinner done."

The two looked at each other with their mouths wide open, before in the same exact tone, they said in unison.

"We got beat by a girl... man my dignity is dead." They sounded the same for a moment, before Hermione grabbed Harry and Stiles by the ears and dragged them out. "OW STOP IT!"

Harry suddenly got a sensation saying something was up, before they walked downstairs right as Stilinski came into the room wearing his sheriff uniform, and cruiser keys in hand.

"Dad, where are you going?" asked Stiles, and Harry knew by the look in Stilinski's eyes, there was a murder or something.

"They found a dead body in the woods, well... half of a dead body, the station is forming a search party to find the rest of it. From the looks of it, it's over three days old." said Stilinski, and Harry gulped, that was the same time that the creature came and killed the Dursleys.

"Male or female, any age idea?" asked Harry, and Hermione looked at him in confusion. Stilinski looked at him, before giving a stern look.

"Female, and not any older than maybe late twenties. Harry, make sure Stiles doesn't get any bright ideas and tries to find the body."

"No problem, you can count on me." said Harry, giving a fake smile but looked real enough, and Stilinski explained how dinner was on the table and that he would be home late.

Stilinski left shortly after they entered the kitchen, and Harry made sure he was gone, before darting upstairs and grabbed his leather jacket, before jumping all the way down the stairs.

"What's going on with you?" asked Stiles, and Harry held the jeep keys. "You just promised my dad that..."

"Are you coming with me or not? Hermione, do you want to come with?" asked Harry, and Hermione shook her head, as Stiles nodded, and the two exited the house. "We'll be back!"

Stiles smoked the tires on the driveway, before flooring it down the road, with Harry pumping his arm up. This wasn't normal Harry Potter, this was the Beacon Hills Harry Potter that Hermione was experiencing. She didn't know it, but Harry Potter was changing back to his old self, the one before he was put at the Dursleys.

Only thing was, it wasn't full on changing, this was a half way kind of thing, he was a combination of the old and new Harry.

Harry was hiding a wolf mask in his jacket, and knowing Stiles, he could get a good scare, maybe two for one.

"Stiles, how about we pick up Scott? I mean I haven't seen the guy in ten years, and then we could have things how they used to be."

"My best friend is back!" said Stiles, and then they drove to Scott McCall's house, where Stiles climbed up to the window, where Scott had not been in his room.

Unaware to Stiles, Harry had went into the shadows, putting on the wolf mask, and werewolf gloves, and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Scott came walking outside carrying a baseball bat, getting ready to attack an intruder, when suddenly like a vampire Stiles fell upside down, and Scott went to attack.

"AH!" screamed Stiles and Scott at the same time, and Harry smiled, before launching out in a hurry, towards them. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Stiles fell off the ledge, hit the grass, and Scott collapsed by the steps, having to use his inhaler that he carried around.

"Harry, don't you know Scott has asthma!" said Stiles, as Harry took the mask off, and his smile went to a frown.

"Sorry, figured you two could get a scare from your best friend." Scott looked at Harry, who rubbed his hands together.

"Scott, you remember Harry... you know, Harry Potter." said Stiles, and Scott looked at Harry, who waved.

Scott was something like how Harry would imagine himself if he lived a normal life, had smooth black hair that rounded around the sides and the top, didn't really have that great of muscle tone, stood just an inch below him and about the same height as Stiles. Scott's red hooded jacket and sweatpants told Harry that he had been asleep.

"Wait, Harry, you mean... My mom said that she had a patient with his name at the hospital last night, but I didn't think it was him."

"It's me Scott, believe it... now answer a question, what's with the baseball bat when you don't play baseball?"

"I thought you two were predators!" said Scott, and Harry rolled his eyes, before realizing he could have a little statement.

"Sexual, the alien, or apex?" Of course it was sexual, but Harry wanted to ask anyway, before Scott got to his feet and Stiles rubbed his forehead.

"Why are you guys here? I mean Stiles as he never comes here this late, not unless there is something crazy."

"Dead body in the woods, they're searching for the other half of it, you in?" asked Harry, and Scott nodded lightly.

"Wait, other half?!" asked Scott, confused off of his head. There was a moment of silence as the three got in the jeep after Scott got his shoes, and Harry saw the moon was in the sky, only until the upcoming Friday that the moon would be full.

"So, what's the plan mastermind?" asked Stiles, looking at Harry who was looking at the front of the jeep while Scott rode in the passenger seat.

"Simple, infiltrate the woods, dodge the police and your father, don't get caught, find the body, send an anonymous tip, and get the heck out of there." said Harry, and Scott looked at him.

"Are you crazy, there's no way we can get past the entire Beacon Hills police force!" said Scott, freaking out.

"Don't worry, if I can get past a bunch of murderers and my uncle who had radar hearing, I'm sure that I can get past some cops."

"Twenty of them at least?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded, but was uncertain now, he had not got past twenty people before, this was going to be fun... and tricky.

"No problem, just give me a sign and I'm out of there faster than you could say banana split three times fast." said Harry, and Scott sighed, classic Harry Potter mischief, or in this case, James Potter mischief.

Just as they reached the preserve, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up on end making him know that things were going to get interesting.

"Oh this is going to be good..." said Harry, and knew that where there were woods, there was animals, including owls. He glanced at the sign that read: Beacon Hills Preserve before looking away and getting out.

There was a moment when he got out of the jeep that he got the sensation he was being watched... but he couldn't see what it was he was getting that sensation from. The three started walking through the brush on the ground, and the sound of cracking sticks made them nervous, and Harry had a feeling that the police weren't right there, so he just kept walking ahead, as he felt a sense of terror when he froze suddenly as he heard what sounded like a growl.

Walking about a good five city blocks into the preserve, Harry, Scott, and Stiles kept quiet as to not give their position away to anyone who might be able to hear them, like the cops, or more importantly, Sheriff John Stilinski.

"Guys, we should just turn back, you know we're going to get caught right?" asked Scott, and Harry sighed.

"Scott, calm down, nothing bad is going to happen, just calm down." said Harry, as meanwhile across the world in England, Dumbledore was trying to cover his tracks...

* * *

"I have to stop him from coming here... he can't get in here. If he finds what I've been hiding from him and everyone else, I may not be able to do anything." said Dumbledore, when suddenly the devices connected to Harry's well being, health and everything, started clanking and clattering, popping and steaming like a tea pot on a stove

"Dumbledore, what is going on in here, I wake up this morning to find that you put an arrest warrant on Harry Potter... The Boy Who Lived." said Minister Scrimgeour appearing in the office, before the moment that Dumbledore realized the things going on around him. "Are you in your right mind?"

"Minister, I am perfectly fine. Mr. Potter was at the scene of a murder in which he was the cause of, meaning he is the killer, and I will not let him be..."

"I don't care what you want Dumbledore, Harry Potter is not a killer, he's just a teenager who can't do anything like murder."

"You don't know Harry then, not the Harry that you know, but the one with the killer instinct..." said Albus.

"Killer instinct, what are you talking about Dumbledore?" asked the Minister as the noises from the magical devices got louder, mainly one, the one for Harry being in grave danger, it was going off the charts.

"Oh no... you don't understand what is going to happen Minister!" said Dumbledore, and the noises seemed to cloud the rest of the sounds in the office, and Scrimgeour eyebrows did a V position almost, as he was tired of the Elder Wizard's constant games, no more games.

"Dumbledore, unless you tell me the truth, you are no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH." stated Dumbledore plainly, but loudly.

* * *

Harry, Scott, and Stiles reached the search party after a few minutes, only to have to hide under a fallen tree.

Oh my god... thought Harry, trying to hold a undesirable gas from coming out, as they would surely be found if it happened.

"Scott, move down there, Stiles, after he gets there, go..." said Harry, and Scott moved towards a small hill, but fell when Harry couldn't hold it anymore, and a loud buzz noise appeared, causing all the cops to look, and Stiles had to do it, he stood up and looked like a deer in the headlights, before Harry fell right on top of Scott, looking like they were out of the movie Dumb and Dumber.

"Stiles what are you doing?" asked Stilinski, and then there was a moment before Stiles moved up to Stilinski and smiled.

"Just out for a walk... why?"

* * *

After the two fell on the ground, they ended up rolling down the small hill, to which Harry hit his head on the nearest tree that Scott accidentally threw him into.

"Ow..." said Harry, and groaned when he realized that Scott was getting up, before he managed to help Harry up too, when

Scott made a very shocking, yet not surprising, sudden movement that Harry even jumped at.

Scott had fallen backwards and went down another small hill, before Harry nearly fell into a tree, but hit his head on something, and suddenly he knew the woman...

"Oh my god, Laura Hale?" asked Harry, before running down to Scott, who was looking for his inhaler, that had fallen out between the time they fell down near a tree, and to the time when Scott fell down the second small hill.

Harry was going to help Scott look for it when he saw something moving in the tree lines, what it was, Harry did not know, but he had a good idea of what it was, that was why he needed to hurry up and find that inhaler. Whatever that thing was, it was a large animal.

"Where did you lose it at?" asked Harry, keeping an eye on the area he saw the movement in the trees, when Scott got up and shrugged.

"I don't know Harry, why, you seem a little jumpy," said Scott, and Harry's eyes got wide, before he gulped heavily, and his hands started shaking.

Harry looked up from the ground as he heard a growling noise, and Scott looked up too, before Harry let out a growl as they both saw the cause of the growl, it was a giant animal, one that just happened to be a creature similar to the one that killed the Dursleys, attacked the Burrow, and killed Hermione's parents.

"Scott, do me a favor, and RUN!" yelled Harry, and watched as the creature charged towards them, and Harry charged towards it.

"HARRY DON'T!" said Scott, and then Harry launched towards the creature, when the creature opened it's mouth baring fangs, and dug it right through Harry's jacket, shirt, and right into the side of his stomach, and blood came out.

The animal caused enough force when it bit him to cause Harry to fall hard to the ground, as the teeth left the wound, before the animal looked at Scott's direction, Harry looking towards him, getting up with the pain of the animal's bite at full force, enough pain to cripple someone. Harry using all of his strength ran at the animal, hoping to keep Scott from getting hurt or worse, killed.

Even though Harry didn't really remember or know Scott that much, he still felt like he knew Scott his whole life, and he felt he was willing to give his life to save Scott's life, Harry always did have a saving thing. Harry rammed into the animal, without it budging at all, Harry grabbed onto the animal's black mane, and climbed on it like a horse, making the animal let out a large growl.

Harry tightened his grip on the animal, before the animal rammed into a tree against it's side, making Harry slightly lose his grip on it. He felt his fingers losing their strength, and then the animal came to a halt, throwing Harry off, and he fell down right next to Scott.

"That sucked..." muttered Harry, before the animal tackled Scott, and bit him, causing a loud yell to come from him, and the two laid on the ground, looking at the animal when it got off of Scott and backed up slightly., as it looked right at Harry. Anger started boiling in Harry's veins, as he knew it was the same animal that that tried to ruin his life, took his friends, took his home, took the one thing that Harry cherished most away. And then, without any warning, Harry said something to the animal, making Scott look at Harry with wonder.

"Followed me here, didn't you, where's my owl..." said Harry standing up, and the animal growled loudly, before Harry muttered something, and the animal started screaming in pain, before being thrown across the treeline, and disappeared. "Come on, before it comes back!"

Harry and Scott got fully up, before running to the road that was nearby. As the two ran into the road, Harry had to pull Scott out of the way when a black SUV nearly hit him, and Harry could have sworn time slowed down long enough to where he saw the passenger in the SUV, and saw it was a teenage girl who by the way... she was looking horrified slowly turning around.

The SUV drove off quickly, leaving Harry and Scott in the road, and after a second, the two looked at the wounds on them, as they were at the same spot on both of their bodies, and as they looked at the bite, a loud wolf howl appeared, and Harry looked up, his eyes got wide. He knew at that moment what that thing was... he just didn't know if he was correct.

"Let's get out of here Scott... before anyone else nearly hits us with a vehicle."

Tonight had just changed the two's lives forever, and they had no idea what was to come...

* * *

_**well guys, theres the new chapter, and claudia stilinski did actually die in 2004, i changed it for the story. Review and thanks.**_


	7. Arrest Warrant

_**sorry for the wait, was busy and wait until you see the end of the chapter... review and thanks, but no seriously review everyone, i want your opinions!**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Arrest Warrant._

* * *

As the door opened to the Stilinski household, Harry was holding his hand over the bite, as the blood seepage was nothing but bad, he was surprised that in his condition, he didn't blackout or something.

His body seemed to lock up, his senses lowered, his sight even with glasses became blurry, his sense of touch became numb, his hearing became a deafening noise, almost like after being caught in an explosion, and best of all, Hermione and Stiles were looking at him, with Stilinski who looked the most fearful as Harry looked like he was in the process of dying.

"Uh, Harry are you okay?" asked Stiles, and Harry didn't answer, as he forced himself off the wall he was using as a crutch as his sleep deprived, bleeding, throbbing body started to lock up worse than before, and as he was about half way to the couch, he collapsed onto the floor, and his eyes started fluttering as darkness started to close inward on him, and slumber fell onto him... only to have the memory of part of the walk heading away from the woods with Scott.

_ Harry looked at Scott for a moment, and as they started walking towards Scott's house, Scott couldn't help but wonder if Harry knew more than he was saying. It was clear that Harry had seen that... that wolf or whatever it was before tonight, he had to ask._

_ "What do you mean that thing killed your aunt and uncle, I thought it was in England, how does an animal like that go from one continent to another?" asked Scott as the two walked down the long road as they walked by the area where Stiles had his jeep parked, and Harry stopped at the sign saying it was the Beacon Hills Preserve, and he sat down next to it, breathing heavily. If it wasn't bad enough that he had dealt with the deaths of Hermione's parents, had to lie to Stiles, and now having to lie to Scott, now it seemed that Harry's head was starting to throb in pain from falling into that tree, not even mentioning the bite on his stomach's pain. "Well, are you going to answer my question or not?"_

_ "Look Scott, all I can really say is that, well, there's things you don't know about me, and you are just going to have to believe me, whatever happens next, under no circumstance you just can't tell anyone about what happened tonight."_

_ "Why can't we say anything about what happened tonight, and honestly, you think I'm going to leave my best friend out of this, he was the one that even brought here!" asked Scott, and Harry looked at him, before shaking his head, he knew that Stiles would be involved, that was something he was dreading, having to bring his friend into this tangled web that Harry didn't know squat about._

_ "Scott, listen to me, when I get home I'll tell him, but please Scott, just remember that nobody, and I mean nobody, not your mom, not your dad, not anybody but us can know, only you, me, and Stiles." said Harry, and Scott reluctantly nodded, before Harry sighed in relief._

_ "You don't have to worry about my father knowing..." said Scott, and Harry couldn't help but stare at the tired teenager in front of him._

_ "What do you mean, is he..." started Harry, but his throat seemed to close up on him, letting no words out._

_ "No, my father's alive, he left, a while ago," stated Scott, and Harry felt sorry for even mentioning Mr. McCall._

_ "I didn't know, I'm sorry. It's just, I haven't been around you or Stiles for ten years, and I find out his mom is dead, died the same year I left, and honestly, I'm wondering if it's all connected somehow. I mean, Scott, you have to be wondering too, how is it that suddenly after ten years of not remembering much of anything about my old life, and I suddenly find out that I have another life here in Beacon Hills, and then I get here, only to cause things to get messed up. That's what you need to know about me, as of the moment I turned eleven years old, chaos and pain follow me wherever I go, that's why I tried stopping that thing, because I knew it was either going to hurt you, or kill you, I didn't want either."_

_ "You don't have to worry about me Harry, I can take care of myself..." said Scott, and Harry laid his head against the sign... "Don't even worry."_

_ "That's the thing, when people tell me not to worry, I tend to worry," he stated that with a tense tone, and he stood up from his resting place._

_ "Believe what you want Scott, but I know that at one point things are going to go bad, and when it does, I'm afraid of what's going to happen. I lost my parents, I'm not going to lose my best friends..."_

_ "Who said anything about your best friends..." said Scott, not realizing that Harry remembered a lot more than most people knew that he did, he was not talking about his other friends._

_ "I was talking about you and Stiles... I'm not losing my best friends." Harry looked back towards the woods, and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not losing my best friends..."_

_ "Okay, Harry, can we go, I don't want to be around if that thing comes back for more," asked Scott, with Harry who transferred his attention from the woods to Scott, nodded._

It felt like his heart had stopped to be honest, it was as if his heart did two beats in about ten minutes, his heart was beating that slow for him, but to others like Stilinski and Hermione, who were trying to wake Harry up while Stiles went to call an ambulance, it was like two hundred beats in about a minute.

"Come on Harry, wake up..." said Stilinski, and finally put his hand into a fist, before having to do the one thing he didn't want to do, hit Harry in the chest, and suddenly Harry woke up in a gasp of breath, and he started panting heavily.

"What happened?" asked Harry, his eyes bigger than a golfball, and his head started to hurt, when he realized that Stiles was standing in the doorway getting ready to call 911.

"Put the phone down, Harry we thought you were dying..." said Hermione, and Harry looked at his state, thankfully they hadn't opened his jacket to reveal the bite wound under his shirt which was bleeding through.

"I'm fine, just had a rough couple hours that's all." stated Harry, and Stilinski finally decided to ask the one question Stiles wouldn't answer.

"Where were you?" asked Stilinski, and Harry had to contemplate a spot he was at, one that someone could hopefully comply with the story.

"Scott's house, Stiles was there, and then he had to leave because of something, but when he never came back, I decided that he went to look for the body in the woods, so I went there, and ended up crashing and burning, hit my head, and talk about a hard time getting back, as I totally got lost, not mentioning the fact I accidentally found the body myself."

"What, you found the body?" asked the three at the same time, and Harry gulped, he didn't expect the three to gang up on him so fast.

"Yes, and I know who it is, uh..." started Harry, and Stilinski realized that Harry needed to talk to him alone.

"Stiles, Hermione, can you give Harry and I a minute, don't listen in okay?" asked Stilinski, and the two nodded, before Harry and Stilinski walked upstairs, for a talk that was sure going to be interesting.

"I know this is going to seem weird, but it was Laura Hale... I recognized her, not instantly, but I knew it was her as ten years ago she looked like that, but her hair was shorter and she had some acne, but I still recognized her."

"Where did you find her?" asked Stilinski, and Harry rubbed his head, before thinking of what happened.

"You know where you found Stiles I saw him there, and I went to go talk to him, but I fell backwards down the small hill, she was at the bottom about maybe ten to twenty feet at least away." said Harry, and then Stilinski nodded.

"Alright, go get cleaned up, if you want we'll go back there and see if you can find the body again..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going back into those woods." said Harry, and Stilinski looked at him oddly. "I know it's weird, but right about now, I can't go back in there... I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just get cleaned up, and I'll get your food ready, I know you didn't eat as Hermione told me that you left before you could eat."

"Thank you..." said Harry, and Stilinski nodded, leaving Harry in the hallway, before Harry held his side trying not to touch the bite.

As Harry stepped into the bathroom, his stomach suddenly had a large pain go through it, causing him to rip his shirt off, as he looked at the bite, it was starting to heal, right before his eyes. The skin started pulling together, and bright pinkish color appeared, before going to his natural skin color, but it didn't heal fully, only one row of teeth marks healed, making it worth only two teeth, top and bottom.

"What the heck... this is not good, what is going on?" asked Harry, before Stiles came by, and backed up to see the bite wound.

"Whoa, when did that happen?" asked Stiles, and Harry looked at him. "It happened in the woods didn't it?"

"How did you guess? Don't tell Hermione." said Harry, and then he realized that he actually didn't feel any pain from the bite, and he actually felt... stronger.

"Why don't you want Hermione to know, that could get infected Harry." stated Stiles, and Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"It won't get infected Stiles, and the reason is, well, I can't really tell you right now, give me until Friday okay? Then I'll answer anything you want, just give me until then." as much as Harry hated to not tell Stiles the truth, even though his memories were slowly coming back, it seemed like as the hours go by, more memories seem to be flooding in on him, and the more that Harry realized that Beacon Hills was his home, and that the creature or werewolf... whatever it was, it lived in Beacon Hills.

"Alright... Just tell me if my best friend is suicidal that's all." Harry smiled more than he probably should have, but come on, this was just great, his friend was thinking he was suicidal, it was just a bit funny, Harry Potter being suicidal? He thought about once before, but only once.

"No problem, I'll tell you." said Harry, with a profoundly disturbing smile that made even Stiles shiver as he knew that Harry never smiled like that.

"Great, now I'm going to have nightmares over that smile, what are you the Joker?!" asked Stiles, and Harry glared at him.

"Okay, Stiles, do me a favor, and make sure Hermione is asleep, as I don't need her seeing this." Stiles took off in a hurry, as Harry looked at the mirror, before looking at his eye colors, and he could have sworn that for a second, his eye color changed from emerald green to amber yellow before going to normal. "Alright, I'm going crazy!"

A few seconds later...

"WOO!" Harry came flying over the stairs wearing a shirt and went crashing into the floor, slid into the wall, and looked up to see that he did that on his own, he threw himself.

"Yup, I'm going crazy."

* * *

Harry laid his head down on his pillow, and closed his eyes, knowing that tomorrow things were going to change, it was the first day of school for students going to the Beacon Hills high school, or whatever it was called.

He had been laying there for a few minutes before sitting up hearing a noise from downstairs, where Hermione was laying on the couch... wait was Hermione actually downstairs? No, as she was standing over Harry looking like a creeper, which made him, how could he say in a gentle way... like he was about to murdered where he laid.

"God that's creepy Hermione, tell me you don't have a butcher's knife behind your back..." said Harry, and Hermione laughed lightly, but there was something about the tone of the laughter she did, like something was wrong, it kind of rubbed Harry on the bad side. "What's wrong?"

"You'll never believe what I just received from The Burrow, well Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who seem to convinced you kidnapped me and are holding me hostage sent me the latest Daily Prophet, and you are on the headlines, with an arrest warrant on your head, why would that happen?"

"Well, two very possible causes, one being our dear friend Ron Weasley himself doing something about this, or the one I am certain that it's the cause, but nevertheless, I'm not saying that it is, but it might be everyone's favorite warlock in England, Albus Dumbledore, who by the way I kind of hate right about now," said Harry.

"Harry, I need you to do something for me... could you take me to my house and get my stuff so I don't have to go back there?"

"Uh... yeah, sure, if you want I'll go myself." said Harry, and Hermione shook her head furiously. "What, your diary in your clothes?"

"No... I don't have a diary thank you very much." said Hermione, and Harry just chuckled, before hearing that same noise downstairs.

"Your cat's here isn't he..." muttered Harry, and Hermione gave a smile, of course that bloody cat was there, why else would Hermione be wanting to go there so bad?

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione, and Harry got to his feet, but held his hand over the bite as to not let Hermione see it, before going to the closet where some shirts and pants were, shut the closet doors, and changed, unaware that the bite had healed more... leaving only a few rows of teeth left, about three of them.

His attire for tonight's little adventure was a simple blue t shirt, red jacket, and some blue jeans while wearing Nike shoes.

Walking out of the closet, Harry came to find that Hermione was laying on his bed, looking depressed.

"Okay Ms. Granger, you ready to go or not?" asked Harry, trying to sound gentle, but failed miserably.

"Well... yeah." she stated simply, before Harry got Hermione to her feet, and in an instant, they were gone, along with the orange furball downstairs that Dobby had thankfully gotten as soon as they left, that elf was something else, that cat... or beast, was not from this earth.

* * *

"Dumbledore, you asked for us to have patrols around the Granger house as Potter may come back to the house with the hostage Hermione Granger, well we have movement, two teenager, one male, one female, both matching their descriptions." said the old minister Cornelius Fudge's commander of officers Grifin, no first name, just Griffin.

"Take me there, I need to see to it that Mr. Potter does not cause harm to the aurors or Ms. Granger." said Dumbledore, and Griffin nodded before the two apparated away faster than a clock to tick in a second.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had arrived at the street probably ten minutes later as it took longer than anticipated as William had said when he last seen him that it was easier to apparate solo, he wasn't kidding.

"Hermione, do you have the feeling of being watched?" asked Harry, and Hermione nodded, at least Harry was sure about that for once and he wasn't crazy, well he was in a way, but he didn't care. "Let's get this done and over with so we can get out of here."

"Just give me a few minutes okay?" asked Hermione politely, which was a natural from her, but at least she was being nice to him, unlike some people lately.

Harry walked with her into the house through the gaping hole that had been caused by him and the werewolf, and Harry stopped in his tracks as he saw the spot where he had entered...

_Harry stood in the doorway fists clenched, but then summoned Hermione's wand from upstairs, when the werewolf turned towards Harry._

_ "Wait, you know him?" asked Hermione, and Harry growled as he grabbed the wand, before pointing it at the werewolf._

_ "Simple, he killed the Dursleys." said Harry, and then shot a spell towards the werewolf, but was too late, the werewolf broke the Grangers's necks, killing them instantly._

_ "NO!" screamed Hermione, as the werewolf was thrown by the spell into the wall. While Hermione sat above her parents's lifeless bodies, Harry rammed into the werewolf, turning the tables this time unlike last time, and the two went through the wall when the werewolf's mouth turned human for a moment._

_ "I'm on your side!" _The Grangers died because of Harry, if he hadn't shot that spell, maybe he was wrong, maybe Harry Potter was capable of murder, that meant that he couldn't be trusted by Hermione... he couldn't keep her safe, not if Harry had inadvertenly killed the Grangers... he wasn't taking that chance, but something that thing said... _I'm on your side_. Harry bent down on his knee, and looked at the ground, before seeing the pool of blood that had been left by the bodies of Hermione's parents.

In the shining blood, the reflection of three men appeared, and Harry's dispair turned into anger, he was right, they had been watched, and he knew who was behind it... Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, my stuff is gone, every clothing, books, all my possessions are gone!" exclaimed Hermione as she came running downstairs, looking frantic, when suddenly a red light slammed into Harry, sending him flying out of the house, slamming into the street, causing him to roll backwards, landing on his stomach, and the pain from his bite wound surged through him.

"AH!" roared Harry, and then he got to his feet after a second to find that around him were ten aurors, wands pointed at him, and he looked towards Hermione, Harry saw Hermione being held by Ron, and Dumbledore. "Ron, you're better than this! Let her go!"

"I'm sorry Potter, but I can't, you're a wanted criminal, you murdered the Grangers, brainwashed the one person who actually cared about you, and you expect us to let her go to be hostage to your games... not happening."

"What are you talking about Ron? You know me better than anyone else, you know I would never harm Hermione or her parents, I mean, yes I sent the spell that hit that thing that caused it to kill the Grangers, but it was on accident, I didn't know that thing had it's claws in their spinal cords! I literally threw myself into that thing trying to keep it from killing Hermione, and you think that I would lie about this?"

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid your words are not reliable as the evidence is against you." said Dumbledore, and Harry felt everything snap, before he turned to one vulnerable auror, and found with the right precision movement, he could very well get out of this ambush, and try to get Hermione away from Ron and Dumbledore.

"Tell me where her things are at least... I mean, she wants to know, and honestly, you say I brainwashed her? How could I when I clearly snapped my own wand three nights ago at your house! Hermione saw it, Mrs. Weasley saw it, heck even Ginny saw it, three against one Ronald... I'm not that great with hands free magic, so I couldn't cause someone to lose their memories and put in new ones like I know a certain wizard can do... Dumbledore."

"What are you implying Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore, and Harry narrowed his eyes, before rubbing his hands together.

"Everyone get the popcorn, as you're going to love this, it would appear that your beloved savior and Dark Lord vanquisher Albus Dumbledore has been lying to you for all these years... you know how the story of me defeating Lord Voldemort when I was just a small infant, not even one year old, well that's a lie. I defeated Voldemort when I was six years old, and when Dumbledore found me, he had Hagrid take me to my aunt and uncle's, you know the Dursleys, the same people I supposedly murdered on Friday night? Well let me say that while I may not have liked them, I didn't kill them, but getting back on track, Dumbledore erased my memories before I was six years old, replaced them with fake memories, and hoped to get away with it, as his prodigy to keep the Wizarding World safe from the Dark Wizards would be perfect...

"NOT! He didn't count on me finding out the truth, and when I did, I left, and the only reason I came back to England is for Hermione's safety, Dobby the elf came and got me, took me to the house we are at, where I found that thing holding Hermione's deceased parents hostage, threatening Hermione, and I summoned her wand, shot a spell into the thing, in which caused it to kill her parents, and when it went to go at Hermione, I slammed into it, went through the wall, and then I watched as Lucius Malfoy apparated away with it, and the best part, he knew exactly what was happening, he was smiling..."

"This is a lie, all of it!" said Dumbledore, and Harry had enough, as he bent down to fake tie his shoe, he summoned all the magic he could, and put his arms in a chain as if he was in a straightjacket, before throwing his arms in front of him, and a burst of magic flew into them, sending the aurors flying into the air, and Harry propelled himself towards Ron, Dumbledore, and the captive Hermione, when Ron shot a spell towards Harry, but Harry prepared to dodge it, when suddenly there was a large howl, causing him to be hit, and he crashed to the ground, as he looked backwards, to see the deadly red eyes of the creature that bit him and Scott, and it looked in a word, pissed.

"NO!" yelled Harry, as it charged towards the three, and Harry had no choice, he stood up quickly, before apparating towards the three, appeared, threw Hermione behind the couch, and propelled himself like a torpedo out of the way as Dumbledore and Ron were thrown like ragdolls before they crashed into the walls, and the creature howled menacingly. Then Harry remembered... _I'm on your side. _ "Don't kill them, you got me... you said to me that you're on my side right... then you are going to turn around, and leave... you've caused enough bloodshed for a lifetime... get out of here!"

The creature stood up in front of Harry, as his heart pounded heavily, when it looked at the area it had bit him earlier that night.

"Yeah, you know what you did, what are you waiting for... leave, before I do something you won't like... we've been through a wall twice in three days, how about we make it three times in three days..."

The creature clenched a hand into a fist, and Harry gulped, preparing to get hit hard enough to be killed, but when Harry realized... Talia Hale's eyes were red when he saw her eyes changed, Derek's eyes were yellow, like Harry's did for a second.

"Alright, you are something supernatural so.. who are you? I know you're like Talia... your eyes are the same, the exact same color, but darker, why is that..."

"You'll find out soon enough Harry..." stated the creature while saying something only Harry could hear that kind of shocking but he didn't think about it at the moment, before it bent down on all fours, and growled towards him.

"Yeah, get out of here, the aurors are starting to get up." said Harry, and the creature charged off, and Hermione just stared at Harry.

"What the hell was that Harry?" asked Hermione, and Harry turned towards her, when he looked at Dumbledore suddenly.

"You're right Dumbledore, I brainwashed her... I killed the Dursleys, I killed her parents, that thing kept them at bay until I got there to finish it, just let me get Hermione back to normal."

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione, and Harry watched as Dumbledore nodded, when Harry put his hands behind his back, to have them show to the aurors and the two wizards in the room.

Harry walked up to Hermione, and leaned in to whisper, before stating just silently enough to where only Hermione could hear it...

"I'm doing this for you, they'll keep coming for you if you're with me, it's for the best, I can't keep you safe, not with that thing showing up everywhere I go, Hermione, I'm going to find out what it wants with me, and then when I'm done, I'm coming back for you... don't you worry."

"That just makes me worry even more Harry..." said Hermione silently as well. "Please, don't do this."

"Don't worry, I'll come for you, sooner than you probably think..." said Harry, and then laid a small kiss on her cheek, while secretly taking her wand... "Don't get any ideas about that. I have a girl I like, and it's not you."

Harry backed away from Hermione, and Hermione moved to Dumbledore and Ron, Ron looked the most happy, and didn't realize that the creature wasn't Harry, so he felt vindicated.

"Her things are at Hogwarts Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid that you still have an arrest warrant." said Dumbledore, and Hermione suddenly ducked as Harry shot spells into Dumbledore and Ron, sending them crashing, and quickly into the aurors in such succession that it seemed like a video game motion, and Harry threw the wand to Hermione, before running towards the aurors, and as they went to grab him, Harry apparated away in a flurry of light.

Hermione smiled, knowing that Harry would get her from the people keeping her in danger, that thing had Ron and Dumbledore in it's sights, and Hermione wasn't going to be collateral, especially when it wanted her to be near Harry, as apparently they were in the same pack... wolf like in a way.

"Damn that Harry Potter..." said Ron, and Hermione smiled brightly, more than she probably should have...

* * *

Harry got home, looking a bit sad, but at the same time relieved, before sitting down on the couch, and passing out almost, before realizing, he had school in the morning, and he wasn't fully equipped, earlier that day, he had decided that he was going to play Lacrosse at school... and he had a feeling a certain friend of his was planning on trying out tomorrow. But then as his eyes closed, what the creature said to him rang over his head once more, this time he clearly heard what it had said... and it was surprising, like what Talia Hale said to him.

_You'll find out soon enough Harry, **what it means to be part of a pack.**_

* * *

**well theres the new chapter, next update maybe next week at latest**


	8. Beacon Hills High

_**We get a look at a couple characters who appear in the story often, theres three, can you guess who they are? Review!**_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Beacon Hills High._

* * *

_ "Her things are at Hogwarts Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid that you still have an arrest warrant." _There was something that was bothering Harry when he woke up about five o clock that morning, and he had to think about it for a minute. What was Dumbledore thinking putting a stupid arrest warrant on him... what was he thinking, Dumbledore must have lost his marbles.

But Harry knew that with Hermione at Hogwarts, she could be safe enough as that creature would be following him, so she was safe, only thing was... was Stiles and Stilinski?

Harry got up out of bed, and walked to Stiles's room, where Stiles laid in bed passed out, and Harry had a feeling that Stiles was having a dream about Lydia as he kept smiling and saying something about strawberry blonde...

_"Oh you know I can't resist boys who are nerdy and clumsy... oh Stiles, you hunk."_ said Harry in a girly voice, and Stiles smiled brightly.

"Oh I know Lydia..." muttered Stiles, and Harry knew Stilinski was out as the cruiser was gone, so he grabbed an airhorn.

"Hey Stiles, BEEP BEEP!" yelled Harry before shooting the air horn, and Stiles woke up screaming, before punching Harry in the face, throwing him into Stiles's closet, as the clothes hanging fell on top of him... "Why?!"

"You don't use an air horn in front of someone, not me anyway!" shouted Stiles, and Harry propelled out of the closet with a pair of jeans on his head, and wrapped Stiles in a head lock, before Stiles smiled and pinched Harry in the back of his neck, causing him to let go, and Stiles knocked Harry down, before putting a chair ontop of him.

"Stiles..." said Harry in an omniously calm voice, and Stiles tilted his head like a dog, while Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Yes Padawan?" asked Stiles, and then Harry sent the chair flying into it's original place, did a roll halfway to where he was nearly on his head, kicked his legs forwards, sending him flying to his feet, Harry landed, grabbed the pair of jeans, and made Stiles submit.

"Remember young Jedi, just because I haven't seen you much in ten years, doesn't mean I can't kick your butt." said Harry, and Stiles gasped for air dramatically, before pretending to pass out. "Oh, and do you mind if I have your lacrosse stick, the spare one? I plan on trying out today..."

"HOLY CRAP! SCHOOL'S TODAY?!" exclaimed Stiles, freaking out, and ripped the jeans off of his head, before jumping around like a rabid monkey, while Harry grabbed the lacrosse stick under the bed, waved, and walked out. "And yes you... never mind, you already took it..."

"THANKS!" yelled Harry from the hallway, and then entered his room, grabbed some nice clothing, a nice plain gray t shirt, black jeans, and a black jacket, not a leather one, but a plain black hooded jacket. "Let's see how today goes... Beacon Hills look out..."

_You'll know soon enough Harry... what it means to be in a pack. _Rang a voice in Harry's head, and then Harry's eyes got wide...

"Oh god... Talia Hale you're something else... guess you were right about one thing, I might be lucky enough, or unlucky enough." stated Harry to himself, before going into the bathroom, and took his shirt off to examine how much blood he had lost, to find that it barely bled through the bandages he had on it, and the most surprising, the rapid growth of muscle tone on his body, he had a six pack, his muscles were twice the size they had been, about enough strength to lift or throw over three hundred pounds at least... at least.

He didn't dare take the bandages off, even though he felt a weird sensation on the bite wound, but he just ignored it.

The preparation for going to school was simple, got his book bag, filled it with everything he needed, ate a healthy breakfast, got Stiles out of his room as he was going over all the writing utensils he might need, and Stiles nearly went ninja on him, but Harry had a good grip on him.

"Come on Stilinski... we need to get to... SCHOOL!" screamed Harry as he forgot about the steps, and they went falling down them, and laid against the wall, each other's shoes right in their faces. "OW!"

"Your fault..." groaned Stiles, and crawled his way out of there, while kicking Harry in the face, but Harry decided not to let him get away with that strike, so he grabbed Stiles, and slammed him into the chair, making the teen roar with anger, and Stiles barely managed to throw Harry over the chair, into the floor, but by the time he went to strike again, Harry was gone. "Where'd you go?"

"Right here." Harry grasps Stiles from behind, and drags him towards the door, only to be hit with a backwards head butt from Stiles. "Stop it, you want to see Lydia while you have a black eye?"

"No... fine, let's go." said Stiles, and the two grabbed their things, before getting in the jeep, as thirty minutes were left before school started

* * *

.

Episode One: Wolf Moon.

* * *

_Okay, am I nervous, heck yeah... going to school might be easy for some people, but I have not been in regular non magical school since I was eleven, actually... no make that ten, as I turned eleven and started going to Hogwarts. Actually, if I'm right, the Dursleys wouldn't have even let me go to regular school if the school didn't threaten them, so there was a good thing that came out of it, and why am I talking to myself in my head? _thought Harry, and he figured it was a nervous tick of his that he didn't realize he had, so it was whatever.

"So, you're seriously trying out for Lacrosse, hope you're ready to get tortured by our local jock and personal tormentor Jackson Whittemore, who by the way is..." started Stiles, but Harry knew what it was.

"He's dating your crush Lydia Martin, and he is the captain of the Lacrosse team? Somehow I figured that." said Harry, and Stiles just sat there with his mouth open at the red light.

"How the heck do you know that?" asked Stiles, dumbfounded by the fact Harry Potter knew about his struggles with Jackson Whittemore.

"Lucky guess, and you had it wrote on your computer, trying to rehearse the history of Beacon Hills High? Don't worry, don't need to, so just forget about it."

"Okay..." said Stiles, as the light turned green, and the two drove the rest of the way to school in silence, which changed when Harry had a feeling he was being watched, to turn and see a coyote looking towards them, but as soon as him and the animal made eye contact, it darted away towards the woods, but Harry didn't say anything about it. "Say hello to Beacon Hills High School, home of the Beacon Hills Cyclones."

"And home to my two best friends..." said Harry, and Stiles did a rocker moment, before Harry punched him lightly. "Make that my one best friend, sorry Stiles."

"Come on! It was a joke!" said Stiles, and Harry smiled in a devilish way, before hopping out of the jeep once it stopped, grabbed his bag, and waited for Stiles to get out, when Scott walked up to them.

"So, the king of trouble showed up for school? Great... as if freshman year wasn't bad enough!" said Scott giving a smile.

"It wasn't that bad, I mean sure we didn't get on the team, and Jackson gave us nightmares for months, but other than that it was great!"

"I have a feeling that's going to change today, you'll be glad I showed up back home." said Harry, and Stiles grinned.

"So, how's the bite?" asked Scott, and Harry shrugged. "Haven't looked at it yet? I'm surprised that we didn't get torn to shreds."

"Hey, thankfully we didn't, but you know, I have a good feeling about today, I mean, our bad luck ran out last night when we got attacked."

"What attacked you last night by the way?" asked Stiles, and Harry gulped, knowing the truth, it was like a werewolf, he wasn't for sure, but that was the only thing that made sense to him.

"A wolf and grizzly bear hybrid, but it looked more like a wolf..." said Scott, and Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Great... now I have a bad feeling about today." Harry watched as getting out of an expensive sports car was none other than Stiles worst enemy, Jackson Whittemore, who was smiling pretty for the cameras, which there weren't. Harry walked up to him, right as the door hit him, and Jackson looked at him.

"Watch the paintjob... you'll be paying for it if you scratch it." stated Jackson in a menacing tone, and Hary growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have enough money to make that look like a toy train compared to my rides, so I won't, wise guy." said Harry, in the same menacing tone, and walked away, unaware of Jackson growling worse than Harry.

"Whoa, you better not do that again Harry, he will make your life a living nightmare here..." said Stiles, and Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry, after all, I'm here, no problems will be coming from Jackson anymore. You can count on that," said Harry, giving a grin.

"You know, you are probably the best thing to happen to this town..." started Stiles once Jackson entered the high school, and he noticed the beautiful strawberry blonde girl walking up. "since the birth of Lydia Martin... Hey Lydia..."

Lydia walked by the three, looking like a rich girl would, all peppy and that, but time slowed down for Harry, and she turned to him, gave a funny look, as if she was attracted to him, and turned away, before walking inside the school, leaving Harry dumbfounded.

"You look like you're going to ignore me..." said Stiles, and Harry felt like things were going to be fun today.

"Eh, it's alright Stiles, it's not like you're not going to ever talk to her..." said Harry, and Stiles gulped. "Shut up."

"Oh, and the fact you said it's a wolf that attacked you, it's impossible as wolves haven't been in Beacon Hills for over sixty years now, you probably were imagining things," said Stiles, and Harry shook his head.

"We know what we saw Stiles, just don't freak out on us, plus, Jackson's the only wolf that has inhabited Beacon Hills in the past sixty years." said Scott, and Harry laughed.

"Things are good, the band is back together!" said Stiles, and Scott turned to him, looking as if Stiles was about to be murdered by him.

"Stiles..." said Scott as the three walked in the doors. "We're not in a band." Stiles halted, grabbed air as if it was a guitar, and threw it backwards, and as weird as it was, Harry could have heard the sound of a guitar breaking, but then he realized that the music room wasn't too far away, so it was a possibility.

"So, Harry... you seriously are trying out for Lacrosse?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded slowly. "Okay, just making sure. Chances are you won't make it."

"Stiles!" said Scott, and Stiles shrugged. "You'll make the team, you ever play sports at your old school?"

"Uh yeah, was captain of the team." said Harry, halfway lying, as he would not say the sports, which was only for wizards and witches.

"Cool, was it Lacrosse?" asked Scott, and Harry nodded hesistantly. "What's with the weird nod?"

"Just nervous, been a while since I went to a new school." said Harry, and then he heard Stiles gulp heavily, before him and Scott looked to see that the female students were staring at Harry, and Stiles growled.

"Not even here five minutes and you got the girls drooling over your looks... what are you? A god?"

"No, I just got good genes that's all. Where's the office?" asked Harry, and Scott pointed to a door, to which Harry nodded. "I'll see you guys in a little bit." Harry was unaware of a girl with epillepsy looking at him...

* * *

"What is going on with Harry that is making you so jumpy?" asked Hermione, as Dumbledore sat down at his desk in the Headmaster's office, while Ron in his special hunting outfit that he had just for criminals that he got a few days ago after Harry left his house in a fury.

It was equipped with a wand holster, potions holsters, kevlar vest which he found magic didn't have an effect on, or in this case, if Harry had decided to use the killing curse on him, it would only stop it once, which is why the armor was dragon hide which helped more than a little as it slowed down the spell, laced with metal which reflected the spell somewhat, and Ron's hood resembled an assassin from a video game franchise. The entire suit was black and red, making him look omnious, and Ron smiled once he found out he was able to withstand the killing curse, it was perfect...

"He's the person who killed your parents Hermione, he's a wanted criminal," said Ron, which followed Hermione nearly slapping the hooded Weasley.

"Don't even say that, I was there when it happened, that creature that attacked you, was not Harry, if Dumbledore hadn't been quiet, you would know Harry spoke to it, and that it was planning something with him, but since the old hag doesn't want to talk, maybe I should have Dumbledore show you the memory in the pensieve which belongs to the Potters, which by the way you can't have you know." said Hermione, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Since Harry Potter is currently wanted for murder, there is nobody to claim it as he is the last o the Potter Bloodline, and with him being wanted for the murders, all possessions belong to the Ministry and the Aurors, and I have been keeping onto this for two generations, so I know whether or not I'm **allowed **to have it." spat Dumbledore, which caused Hermione to growl a little.

"Well, aren't you a fiesty one? What, you in love with Potter or something?" asked Ron, not realizing what he said, which Hermione could have believed, but she was shocked anyway.

"Me, being in love with Harry, you are truly an idiot aren't you Ronald? If I loved Harry, don't you think I would have made a move for him to ask me out? Or did it not get through your thick skull that it would have to be that way as Harry is literally dumb when it comes to women?"

"Then why stand up for him... if you don't, why do you?" asked Ron, and there was an dark tone in his voice, and Hermione got a chill down her spine, unaware of what would unfold in the next few weeks, as things were about to go into a full blown new era for Harry Potter, as just three days ago, as it was Monday today, that he was beloved by every magical creature that wasn't loyal to Lord Voldemort, and now he was like a werewolf, predjudiced, hated, and wanted by the Ministry, all because of a murder in his family that he found firsthand, what was wrong with people?

As a matter of thinking about it, what was wrong with Harry, he would never willingly let Hermione be taken by people he didn't trust, was Harry actually different than what she thought? She hoped for her own sake that she was deadly wrong about it.

"I stand up for him because he's my alpha..." said Hermione, remembering the creature's words before Harry came in and saved her life.

"He's a werewolf?" asked Dumbledore, horror in his voice, and Hermione shook her head, not knowing that Harry had been bit last night by that thing.

"No, but just because wolves have packs, doesn't mean we aren't all part of a pack, Harry's my alpha, and I'm not a werewolf, neither is he. He is my alpha, and I would die for him."

"Why would you die for that low life?" asked Ron, and Hermione grabbed him by the neck, looking like she was about to rip his throat out, and she whispered in his ear ever so softly, but still scary no matter how she said it.

"Because, I know that in any situation, he would do the same, even murder his own best friend if it came to that..."

"Let him go Ms. Granger, obviously you are still under his mind control..." said Dumbledore, and Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed.

"You think he's using magic to keep me on his side Dumbledore? Wow... I would have never thought until today that of all people that you would understand Harry's limits without his wand at this point, you know without a wand, a magical core isn't that strong, wizards have less capabilities without them, as it takes years of training to use their core without wands."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Dumbledore, his patience growing thin, which Hermione saw, and she shook her head.

"I'm saying that you, you're not going to stop Harry, he's too strong to handle, that's why Voldemort failed to beat him, Harry is something very rare, he's not supernatural, he's something more, not an angel or anything, he's more like a force to be reckoned with, like... nature, when storms strike, how bad it gets sometimes, the highest EF tornadoes, let's just say Harry could reach a ten on the scale, so stay out of his way... or you'll regret it."

* * *

Harry found that Beacon Hills High was actually a great place, the principal was nice to him, the teachers, minus Mr. Harris who seemed more like he wanted to get out of there more than anything was the only downside. His current class was the same as Scott's, which was English and when he sat down, he felt strange, his sight was blurry with his glasses on... he had to take them off to see, which was weird... He could smell the cologne on the teacher even though he was in the back. Then, a loud ringing phone scared Harry, to find Scott had jumped too at the same time, and they both scanned the room, before they looked outside to see a girl on the bench outside of the school answering her phone.

_Weird, is this even possible? _wondered Harry as the girl started talking, and he could hear the conversation perfectly, as if that girl was in the same room, or if they were right together.

"Mom, I just got to the school, I got all my stuff... except for a pen, of all things I don't have a pen?" asked the girl, and Harry looked to see he had a pen... and there was no chance that the girl would be in the same class as him... that's what he thought anyway.

He watched as one of the school adminstrators walked out to meet the girl, and Harry was surprised to find out that her last name was Argent... Dylan Argent.

"Dylan Argent? Lucky me." said Harry, and listened to hear the Argent girl lived in San Francisco for a year, which was apparently the longest she had ever stayed in a town for tat long in recent memories, and her family tended to move a lot, so Harry had to wonder... was Dylan with the family?

A minute later, Scott watched the new girl, who's name was Allison Argent, enter the class, as the teacher wrote Kafka's Metamorphosis. She was introduced, and just happened to sit behind Scott, and beside Harry.

Scott gave her a pen, and Harry knew something was going on, because Scott had heard Allison talk to her mother, and now Harry was curious as to what was happening today... right when Allison turned to him, and recognized him.

"Harry?" asked Allison, and Harry's eyes got buggy before nodding. "I know you from somewhere... did you ever live in England?"

"Yeah, something tells me you're related to Dylan Argent." said Harry, and she nodded. "Let's say he got me out of a dire situation, is he in Beacon Hills now?"

"He went missing three days ago, nobody can find him." said Allison, looking depressed, and Harry realized, they were close.

"How are you related to him exactly?" asked Harry, and then it became very clear. "He's your brother.. You must have been six years old when I last saw him, because he was sixteen I believe."

"Yeah... I don't know if he's okay or not, I just have a bad feeling about him, like he's in danger..."

"Something tells me you might have very good reason for that." said Harry looking at the ground, and his thoughts turned directly to anger, knowing that either the creature that bit him had Dylan hostage, or Dumbledore did, and the thought of Dumbledore having a family friend hostage, it made him angry, very angry... angry enough to where Harry's eyes glowed amber yellow. "Dumbledore... you son of a..."

* * *

The injured snowy white owl flew through the Preserve towards a burnt house, and for some reason it felt inclined to go there, as if it was supposed to go there, and as it landed on the porch, a man in a black leather jacket similar to Harry's came out, saw the owl, and held his arm out.

"Where'd you come from little guy, or girl?" asked the man, and the owl hopped on his arm, before he noticed the wolf like claw marks in the wing, and gulped. "Guess that explains a little, got attacked by a wolf?" The owl hooted, as if to say yes. "Smart one, come on, let's get you something to eat. I think I have some owl feed."

* * *

"Mr. Argent... tell us where Mr. Potter is, and you are free to leave." said Dumbledore, as held by chains was Dylan Argent, bloodied, bruised, and nearly broken, it was apparent that they were residing in a cellar of some sort, as there were shelves for emergency supplies, probably in case of a storm or something.

"I don't know who you're talking about uh... sorry, I didn't catch your name, Dumb Door or something?"

"Don't talk to him like that." said a voice, one sounding like Severus Snape, before it was revealed to be in fact Snape himself, but he looked different... his hair was longer, curlier, and didn't look greasy, but clean, and was in a tuxedo.

"Oh, Sevy... how you doing pal? I remember how you hung out with Lily before she got together with James, what was it that you called her that made her upset? Oh... a mudblood." said Dylan, smiling. "You know, just because someone's born with regular parents doesn't mean you can discriminate them, I mean, those _pure_ bloods that you have, they're not really pure, as eventually you'll find that they have regular ancestors that would give birth to wizards and witches, none of you are truly pure."

"Shut your mouth Argent, before I have to go and rip it off." hissed Snape sounding like a true snake, and none of them was even aware of a pair of glowing red eyes hiding behind the cellar doors, and there was a howl that caught their attentions, scaring them, especially Dylan, but also made him smile, as he had a feeling he was about to get out of here, and that these two wizards were about to have a lesson taught to them.

* * *

Harry heard the howl as he walked out of English, felt slight pain from the howl, and he knew where it was, but something else about it, he heard a voice in the howl, saying: The Hunter's here...

"Dylan..."

* * *

_**hey, next chapter will be up soon othets will be too so keep watching, and review.**_


	9. The Cellar

_**Hello readers, now read the authors note as this is IMPORTANT! The whole story is going to be stopped for a bit but when it gets updated it will have many chapters and more awesomeness to it, and i NEED you guys to review the pants off this chapter to keep me motivated, so do it and the story will have 3 updates in a single day so do it !**_

_**Also Dylan is a main character in the story in case you were wondering. Review and until next time! **_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: The Cellar._

* * *

Harry shook his head in disbelief, had he really just heard that Dylan was being held in the woods? Maybe it was a trick, maybe something was going on that he didn't know about, which seemed to be the case most of the time anymore.

_I don't know if I should go there, if I heard right, I get Allison's brother back to safety... if he's not dead already. Wait, don't think that Harry, you have to be positive, I mean, she's a nice person from what I can tell, as I mean I don't really know her, but Dylan... he's a family friend, he has to be good right? That means Allison too. Oh I'm going to hate myself but... _thought Harry, turning towards the school doors, and he saw it was going to be turning to his free period, and he put his stuff in his locker, and charged out the doors of the school, before hearing the howl again, and Harry ran towards the sound.

He didn't know why he wasn't apparating there, as he knew the spot, close to where he got hit by the semi trailer, and where he got bit by that creature. Harry ran through the streets of Beacon Hills with surprising speed as he managed to jump over an oncoming car with ease, not breaking a sweat. Actually, in the amount of a mile he had run, he hadn't broke any sweat.

It was weird, ever since last night, he had been more energenic, stronger, faster, sight improved to a twenty twenty vision, and he was sure that if he was right, his healing was probably better too, he would check in a little bit.

Harry ran out of the town border, and turned towards the woods, before realizing that he was going to have to go a little faster as his hearing enhanced suddenly to hear someone yelling in pain, and he instantaneously recognized that voice, it was none other than Dylan Argent himself, but by the sound of it, Harry was not close enough to get to him in a matter of a few seconds, it would be a bit of a run still.

* * *

"Dylan... I'm asking you one last time, where is Harry James Potter?" asked Dumbledore, as Dylan coughed out blood, and his eyes narrowed towards the old wizard even though his eyes were nearly shut because of how tortured he was, it wasn't until that stupid Severe Snake or whatever his name was showed up that Dylan really hated Dumbledore, he had been tortured by Snape.

"Even if I knew, do you really think I would tell the likes of you? You old hag." hissed Dylan, and spit blood into Dumbledore's face, before being hit with a torture spell by Snape.

"I wish you wouldn't make this any harder than this has to be Mr. Argent." said Albus, and Allison's brother just groaned unconsciously as he prayed this would end and he honestly didn't care how it happened.

"You know, when you found me, how did you know I knew Harry Potter? I mean, how do you know that after he disappeared he didn't change his last name?" asked Dylan, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Mr. Potter is stubborn, knowing him, he'll go straight towards danger, the past has proven that multiple times... him fighting off the Dark Lord the night his parents were killed, and the story of that was actually somewhat not true, his parents were killed alright, but their bodies went missing shortly after Harry was taken away. Harry fought the Dark Lord, no magic, just his bare fists, and managed to take him down, Harry doesn't remember the fight... but I have a feeling he will, as he's starting to remember isn't he, Dylan..."

"I don't understand a word you're saying old man." choked Dylan, as only a mile from the road exiting the town was Harry who was picking up speed, and had unknowingly went to all fours for a moment, and had jumped over a space in a tree right between two of the limbs heading in a enormously acute V that Harry managed to get through easily as if he was an ant. "I just gotta say, you're going to get what's coming to you, and I'm going to enjoy watching it."

Harry landed in the brush, and reached a clearing where there was no trees, and suddenly he heard a noise, before turning, to see emerald green eyes in the distance, and slowly a red headed woman appeared, and Harry was stunned.

He would know that person anywhere, and a tear almost came to his eyes, as he looked at her... he couldn't believe it.

"Mom..." said Harry, and then suddenly he was froze as the scenery changed to a house that Harry knew to be the Potter mansion, and it was the night his parents died...

* * *

_"James, where are you dear?" asked Lily as Harry looked to see his younger self sitting on a chair waving his legs back and forth as walking out of the living room was James, who was sweating a little, as Harry looked out the window, it was the full moon, this couldn't be a coincidence could it? Something about this, the night his parents died was a full moon... it was not a coincidence._

_ "In here, um, Lily, are you sure you want Harry here tonight? You know what might happen." said James, and the young Harry looked up from his feet, raising an eyebrow, causing the present day Harry to laugh, thinking someone would hear him, but nobody did._

_ "He's safer here than anywhere else right now, Voldemort's coming, and we're his best shot. If he goes to John and Claudia right now, they could be hurt..."_

_ "I know, but you know things are different there, he'll be safer there, magic isn't like it is here... it's weaker."_

_ "You know why it's weaker, it's a bad thing, with the right knowledge, Voldemort could easily double his magical abilities!"_

_ "Lily, don't argue with me, please, I don't want Harry to get hurt, or nobody at that, not even Snape." said James, and Lily nodded, before the young Harry stood up, and looked towards the window, causing the present Harry to look at the window, and what he saw was a little frightening... a cloaked figure was approaching the mansion, and he wasn't alone. This wasn't what he had been told, Voldemort had been alone when he killed the Potters._

_ The man walking with the figure was the same one who had killed Hermione's parents, and Harry growled, before suddenly seeing the past Harry look at him, and smile slightly, as if he knew his future self was there._

_ "Honey, get Harry away from the window... NOW!" said James, and Harry turned towards him, to see something shocking, and similar to what his eyes had been in the Stilinski bathroom last night, it turned yellow..._

_ "James, don't do anything stupid!" said Lily, grabbing her six year old boy, and pulled him out of the room, before Harry realized, this wasn't normal, it was no memory, it was him somehow being thrown through a time portal almost, like a time turner. Only thing was, nobody could see him, that was, maybe a younger Harry could, which was weird._

_ "You mind helping me?" asked James, and Harry looked behind to see a sixteen year old Dylan Argent standing there._

_ "Yeah, let's do this. You're lucky I promised to help protect your son, otherwise you'd be on your own, knowing what you are."_

_ "Just because technically I'm your enemy doesn't mean we don't have an alliance." said James, and Dylan smiled, before pulling out of a duffel bag was a huge shotgun._

_ "Say hello to Ally, after my sister." said Dylan, and James raised an eyebrow. "She packs a punch okay?"_

_ "I wasn't saying anything, I was just curious, you love your sister don't you?" asked James, and Dylan nodded._

_ "I would give my life for her, your son included, saying that he isn't..." started Dylan, but stopped._

_ "He's not, trust me on that, he's not one, although Talia says he'd be a good one, a powerful one at that."_

_ "Great, an Alpha says your son could be a powerful one... just what we hunters need." said Dylan, and James laughed. "Don't laugh."_

_ "Sorry." said James, and they shut the lights off as they hid, while James looked different as his teeth changed into wolf fangs, similar to how the man looked only partly wolf that night at the Dursleys, and Harry couldn't get a very good view of James but saw the fangs, and his glowing yellow eyes._

_ "Luckily there's only a wizard right?" asked Dylan, and he could see James shake his head as his eyes flashed a little, making Dylan gulp._

_ "Isn't this lovely." said James, before closing his eyes as the doors to the mansion opened, and the figure with the man walked in, as the man's eyes glowed blue._

_ "Don't kill the boy...please." said the man, and the figure who Harry presumed to be Voldemort gave a freakish smile, and a word came to Harry's mind, Wendingo, and he didn't know why, as Voldemort had a lot of shark teeth if he could say it was close to it if not exact._

_ "I'm afraid that's not possible." said Voldemort, and the man turned towards James and Dylan's position, sniffed the air, and knowing that they were watching, decided to fool Voldemort._

_ "They're not here, probably just the housekeeper, their scent is old, haven't been here all day, or maybe twenty four hours, it's very faint."_

_ "How do I know you're not protecting them... as you want the boy alive." said Voldemort, and suddenly Dylan shot his gun, hitting Voldemort, throwing him into the wall, and the man dived out of the way._

_ "Neither of you are touching Harry!" yelled Dylan, and shot again as Voldemort stood up, hitting the wizard slash wendingo, with little effect this time._

_ "Hit me once, shame on me, hit me twice... AVADA KEDAVARA!" roared Voldemort, and the killing curse went flying towards Dylan, to be blocked by James, who held up a spell barrier that was barely holding, when the man threw a punch at Voldemort, who caught the punch, and knocked the man down, making him go into the land of the unconscious._

_ Voldemort walked to the barrier, and with a punch broke it down, which was supposedly impossible, and grabbed the two men by the throats._

_ "You're not touching my son!" roared James, and kicked Voldemort in the chest, freeing him and Dylan, who was choking a little, before shooting a silver bullet into Voldemort, following a loud howl of pain, that made James cover his ears, even made Harry who was seeing it cover his ears in pain._

_ Harry knew that the man who was there to help Voldemort wouldn't hurt him, so he ran over to the man, and threw a punch into his face, but Harry couldn't tell what he looked like, but hit his face multiple times, before throwing a hard punch that woke the man, right as he heard a deathly grunt, making Harry turn to see James fall to the ground._

_ "NO!" roared Harry, and the man tackled Voldemort with an bouncing motion before standing up, to be hit by Dylan._

_ "I'm trying to help you!" said the man, and knocked Dylan out by mistake, and James groaned heavily, making Harry see the problem, James was bleeding, from his neck, and then he turned to Voldemort, who had a bloody mouth, and everything became clear, Voldemort had bitten James in the neck, right in the veins._

_ "So, that's how my father died? A bite wound?" asked Harry, and then suddenly the man saw Voldemort laugh as he stood up, and dissipated into black smoke, and flew towards the second floor, with Harry following quickly as the lights turned on, due to the man, who was crying a little._

_ "I'm sorry James, I didn't want this." said the man, and Harry kept moving up the stairs after the smoke, to find that in an instant, Lily had fallen because of a gun, Voldemort was holding it._

_ "A muggle weapon, this isn't how I know Riddle, what the heck is going on here?" asked Harry, bending down near his mother, to see the wound was caused by a silver bullet laced with a type of purple gunpowder, and Harry knew what it was. "Wolvesbayne?"_

_ Harry knew wolvesbayne was only used on werewolves as they were for killing werewolves. Why would Voldemort have bullets laced with wolvesbayne, unless... Harry didn't think about it, as he heard his younger self say:_

_ "Get away from her!" Harry turned to his past self, who was standing behind Lily and him, his fists up and shaking._

_ "I'm braver than I thought, a six year old facing a dark wizard with his bare hands, there's a shocker."_

_ "You think you can beat me kid... there is no beating me, I outmatch you in strength, wits, and speed." said Voldemort, and Harry watched as something glinted in his younger self's eyes, something different, almost orange, but he could have been wrong. "Interesting... what are you?"_

_ "He's rare... that's what." said the man, and Harry's younger self got bug eyes, knowing the man. "Hey little guy."_

_ "Why is it I'm not surprised you're here?" asked young Harry, and the present Harry smiled, even at that age he was still the same, even abuse wouldn't change that._

_ "Because, you know he has a lot of stuff to do with your life..." said Harry, and realized the man's face was blurry, he couldn't tell his features. The man must be with him in the present doing something... that's just great, exactly what he needed._

_ Harry watched as suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and the man had been thrown out of the window, and suddenly the young Harry was in a fist fight with Voldemort, and was winning._

_ There was almost a blur to how fast Harry was moving, as Voldemort couldn't get an attack in, or at least he thought at first, before Voldemort grabbed Harry, and threw him into the wall, before Dylan crawled in the room, blood trickling down his forehead, and shot a bullet into Voldemort, before Voldemort went flying into Harry, and one of his teeth dug into Harry's forehead, and made the lightning bolt scar, making a scream of pain come from the six year old._

_ "HARRY!" said Dylan, fighting to his feet, and grabbing Voldemort, before the young Harry grabbed something that the present Harry couldn't tell what it was, but it was sharp because he sent it into Voldemort's spine, and Dylan shot a bullet right into Voldemort's chin, causing chunks of his head to fly everywhere, and blood hit Dylan's face._

_ Harry hadn't really taken in Dylan's features until now, Dylan was Harry's height almost, meaning about five ten, had brunette hair, with spiked up hair in the front, green eyes, not emerald, but green, slightly square jaw, an inch long scar on his chin under his facial hair that was basically the five o clock shadow, so it was just barely visible. Had the muscle build of a football player, which seemed likely, his hands rugged probably from fighting, and that was what Harry could see that was apparent on Dylan._

_ Then everything faded, as Dylan walked a weak Harry out of the room, while the man had disappeared from outside._

_ "Come on... let's get out of here, your parents wouldn't want me to let you get hurt, I promised them," said Dylan._

* * *

Harry shook his head, as he realized that he hadn't moved from when he had saw his mother in the woods to the moment the memory or whatever it was, and he felt stiff, before he realized he had claws in his neck, and a body was connected to it.

"Why is it I can't go into the woods without dealing with you?" asked Harry, as the creature laughed as it let Harry go, and he cracked his neck.

The creature was actually fully human, but he was wearing a hood, so Harry couldn't see his face, which he was confused about.

"Figured you might want some help getting the hunter from the wizards holding him." said the man, and Harry scratched his head.

"How do you know it's wizards?" asked Harry, and the man cracked his knuckles. "If you're not saying that you saw it through a crack in a plank of wood over there, I'll take that, now who are they?"

"Simple, the person who hates you the most at Hogwarts, and the wizard who took your memories away from you."

"Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, this is going to be fun." said Harry, and the man smiled. "Now how do you think we should go in there? I mean, I don't trust you, but you did the trouble of calling me, because I know it was you... your voice is the same as the howl was." said

"So you know what I am?" asked the man, and Harry shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough, less than four days..."

"Friday I'll know..." said Harry, and the man nodded, before Harry heard Dylan yell in pain, and he ran towards the noise, where he found the cellar doors.

"You know the movie X Men?" asked the man, and Harry nodded. "In The Final Stand Wolverine has Collosus throw him, called it the fastball special..."

"Oh boy." said Harry, realizing what the man was talking about, and then the creature was back, and torn clothes laid on the ground. "This is going to hurt."

"You think help is coming for you, you're in the woods Mr. Argent, nobody is coming for you, and there's no escaping unless you tell us where he is."

"RIGHT HERE!" yelled Harry as he came flying through the cellar doors, and wood hit the ground, before Harry somehow landed perfectly, but was bent down. "Call for help?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, how nice of you to show up..." said Snape, and pointed a wand at him, before Dumbledore did the same.

"Oh, you think you have me outnumbered... truth be told, like you Dumbledore, I didn't come alone..." said Harry, and the creature came in, making Dylan's eyes grow wide, even though they were almost swollen shut.

"So you did kill the Dursleys..." said Dumbledore, and Harry laughed. "What's so funny Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't, he did, and it's a mutual alliance, I need Dylan, and you're going to give him to me, or there's going to be a problem. And this guy..." said Harry pointing at the creature... "is not in a good mood, so he'll be happy to rip you a new one."

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Harry Potter..." said Snape, and Dumbledore made him be quiet.

"That is Harry, the one before the night he defeated the Dark Lord." said Dumbledore, and Harry smiled.

"Hope you know I remember that night, and you told me that they died by the killing curse... you lied about it Albus, tell Snape, how Voldemort used a muggle gun to shoot a silver bullet into my mother, Lily Evans, the girl he loved, the one person who actually cared about him before he ruined it. And, I wasn't a baby, I was six years old, almost seven... and Dylan saved my life, because I know what Voldy really was, a Wendingo."

"A Wendingo? You are dumber than your father..." said Dumbledore, which shocked Snape, more than the fact Lily had been shot that night, but the fact Dumbledore said Potter was stupid, was shocking.

"You are not the man I thought you were Albus, you knew Lily had been shot, and you hid it. Why?" asked Snape, as Harry's temper grew, and the creature knew it, before roaring, making Harry yell in pain, and he had to bend down quickly to cover his ears, and Dylan's eyes grew wider at how Harry was reacting, before suddenly Harry looked up, and his eyes, weren't normal, not the emerald green everybody knew, and it scared Dumbledore.

"I realize it now... I know Albus! YOU ARE THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" yelled Harry, and punched Dumbledore in the face, sending him flying through the wall that happened to be made of cement, and Harry looked at Snape, who apparated out of there, and the creature slashed the chains off freeing Dylan, as Harry walked towards Dumbledore, and grabbed him by the cloak, as the bloody professor coughed.

"Harry... I didn't kill your..." started Dumbledore, but Harry let him go, and uppercut him sending him flying through the ceiling, and up onto the brush.

Harry saw the creature run out of there, and he walked up to see Dumbledore's weakened state laying on the ground, and grasped the old man by the collar of the cloak, lifted him up.

"Come after any of my friends, or hurt Hermione at Hogwarts, you will regret the day you took my memories... I trusted you, and you... you just think that you're a hero because a six year old with the help of a hunter killed the Dark Lord, and I know I'm right, and that was why Voldemort needed unicorn blood... now, get out of here before I change my mind, and just so you know, come to Beacon Hills, and let's say, your magic won't work there, I know the truth, you'll be weaker, and right now, I'm stronger than you, WITHOUT magic." said Harry, and dropped Dumbledore as Harry's eyes changed back to the normal emerald green.

"What are you Harry?" asked Albus, and Harry bent down on a knee, looking at the old man directly in the face.

"Your worst nightmare..." with that, Dumbledore apparated away, leaving a giant hole in the ground, where Dylan laid on the floor hurt, and laughing.

"Hey, you mind helping me out of here or do I have to crawl out?" asked Dylan, and Harry proceeded to go down the stairs to see his old friend, and then, as he stepped down the final step, Harry found that Dylan was healing already, as the swelling on his eyes had went down a little.

"So... mind telling me what you hunt?" asked Harry, and Dylan gulped, before smiling. "So yes or no?"

"Yes, it's a long story that involves some stuff you know, and others you don't, but do you mind taking me to my father's house, he knows how to help this." said Dylan, and Harry nodded, before helping Dylan to his feet, and walking him up the stairs, to find hidden behind a tree was a SUV.

"Hope you know I don't have a driver's license." said Harry, and Dylan nodded. "Okay, first time driving, should be fun." said Harry, and then the two got in the vehicle, and Dylan proceeded to tell Harry the truth, which was something Harry just wanted, the truth, and for the first time in years, he was getting it.

* * *

_**theres the chapter, and bye!**_


	10. The Locker Room

_**like i said three updates today and will be the beginning of a large part of the story and now here's the new chapter, review and thanks**_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: The Locker Room._

* * *

Harry had somehow managed to not hit the trees once he got used to the driving, it was sort of like a broomstick, only in the matter of it being a bit difficult to manuever through the trees to get out of the woods, but he survived the drive out, and once he got the hang of the shifting, he was in the clear, well he was, Dylan... let's just say that Dylan would not let Harry drive his SUV anymore unless he had a license.

"Harry..." said Dylan shaking a little as they came down the road, with dents in the vehicle from a couple trees, but it was still in good shape, minus the dents. "Just pull over here, that's my Dad's place... Harry... it is the white house with the U shaped driveway."

"Really, it must be expensive enough for you guys..." said Hary, before Dylan glared at him evilly which caused a gulp to happen from the teenager. "Okay, so... if I can... let's see if this is right... your family, the Argents, have been hunting supernatural creatures for about five centuries now, because of your ancestor having seen his wife be murdered by a werewolf, not the one I'm used to, but like American or something... and decided to hunt it down, and in the end, and it sort of became an order or code that the hunters live by, which is We Hunt Those Who Hunt Us... and that right now, your family is staying in Beacon Hills just so they can hunt the supernatural?"

"Kind of, but you got the basic, my mom, Victoria is actually the reason we moved here, she wanted to come here, something drawed her here is what she said, and obviously it wasn't a coincidence since you're here." said Dylan, as Harry parked the SUV with minimum damage, only hitting one tree limb scratching it a little.

There was only about twenty minutes until the next class started as Harry got out of the vehicle, and helping Dylan out.

"You never told me why you were in England when I was in the police station." said Harry, and Dylan just kept quiet. "Because of your promise to my dad?"

"Yeah, promises mean everything to us, what are we when you can't trust anyone." said Dylan, as the two arrived at the porch.

Harry knocked on the door, and a moment later a man opened the door... and Dylan smiled lightly.

"Hey Dad..." said Dylan, and Mr. Argent took his son from Harry's side, letting Harry into their house.

"What happened to him?" asked Mr. Argent, as Harry looked at them. "Dylan, what happened to you?"

"He got kidnapped by some wizards, they wanted to know where I was, because he knows me from a long time ago, I'm James and Lily Potter's son Harry..."

"Why did they take him, and why is he like this?" asked Mr. Argent, as his wife Victoria who Harry figured to be brought the first aid kit they had.

"Like I said, to find me, because they kind of think I'm a threat because I'm a wizard and a supernatural creature killed my aunt and uncle, and they think I'm one of the creatures that you guys hunt, Dylan filled me in on the way here. I'm not, but they think I am, and they'll come after me any way they can, which is why they took him, and one of the wizards tortured him."

"Oh my god..." said Mrs. Argent, even though she knew that it came with being a hunter. "I can't believe they would go after Dylan though."

"Yeah, don't say anything, it's no problem, he saved my life, I repaid my debt to him, so we're close to being even." said Harry, and Dylan nodded. "Let me know how he is."

"We will." said Mr. Argent. "Thank you Harry."

* * *

The rest of the day went good, ate lunch with Stiles and Scott, got used to the classes, and then when it came to Lacrosse Tryouts, it was going to be fun. Harry had talked to Lydia who didn't remember the incident at the mall so it was as if she had met him for the first time, and surprisingly enough, faced Stiles who was really jealous about the ordeal.

"What?" asked Harry, and Stiles got close to punching him, but Harry decided he would let Stiles get this one. "Fine, hit me."

Stiles threw a heavy punch into Harry's face, and while Harry stumbled backwards, Stiles held his hand.

"OH MY GOD..." "OH GOD ALMIGHTY..." "CRAP!" they groaned in the same frantic tone, in pain. "Why did you let me do that to you Harry?"

"I figured you needed to do it! Just... AH!" groaned Harry as he felt the pain fade away very quickly which kind of freaked him out, but not that much as his healing was really up today, which was one of many things that were strange today, with him teaming up with the creature that killed his aunt and uncle, finding out about a family of supernatural hunters, and having a weird memory from two perspectives, or a third person perspective, as it seemed he was there, but wasn't there at the same time, he didn't know if him punching his aunt and uncle's killer was real or not, but he couldn't be sure, or if the man had just been dazed and got up afterwards. But the thing that really concerned him was how his strength was to the point where he threw Dumbledore through a ceiling without having a hole be there, and his stamina was up, his agility being incredible, and his sight was now twenty twenty, he didn't need them anymore...

"Hey, you okay?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded. "We're heading to the locker rooms in a few minutes, you better be ready."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you there." said Harry, before leaving his friend in the hallway and entering the bathroom, as he had to do two things, not bathroom related at all.

Harry took his shirt off to reveal the bandages over the spot where the bite had been, with a little bit of blood that managed to seep through. Taking the bandages off, Harry expected half way to see an infected wound, but instead what he found was a clean area of his stomach, and no bite, or even a trace of it. Then he looked up at his face to notice that his lightning bolt scar was going away, the bottom half had healed, and there was no trace of it, maybe it wasn't from the killing curse.

He took his glasses off, and replaced his jacket with a black one after putting his shirt back on, and left the bathroom with more questions than he thought before. How had the bite healed so fast? Being a wizard meant your healing was faster than most people, as Harry broke his wrist when he was five, and Scott did at the same time, same amount of damage, but Harry's healed in a matter of about two weeks, while Scott took about eight weeks or so.

More importantly, that bite was from the man who was with Voldemort the night his parents died, killed his aunt, uncle, and cousin, attacked the Burrow, bit him, attacked Dumbledore and Ron when him and Hermione were at her house, killed her parents, and the weirdest part, helped him save Dylan Argent, a hunter.

What was that thing, and what did it want with Harry, only one thing made sense to him, something about what the man said that night his parents died... He was rare, and Talia said he would be a strong addition to a pack, and if he was lucky enough... he would get those red or yellow eyes, and from what Harry saw earlier that night, his eyes had turned amber yellow.

So, was it because of him being a wizard, and that his magic was pure energy, so it could make the creature stronger if it stole his power? He was confused... but he couldn't let that get in the way right now, he had Lacrosse Tryouts in a few minutes, and if he was skilled enough, Coach would put him on first line, which Scott wanted to do. If they were lucky enough, Stiles would be on the field with the guys, but something told Harry that it wouldn't be that way, and Stilinski would be proud of his son if he was... Harry had to make sure Stiles got on the field, only one way to make that happen, and it wasn't that great of an idea, as he knew Beacon Hills made him, weaker, magically that is, so what Harry Potter was about to do in Hogwarts would get him in trouble, and anymore, it just seemed that trouble was Harry's new middle name...

Well... Now Harry should have been surprised when he saw Stiles standing there waiting for him outside the locker room, but knowing how Stiles was a bit of a nervous tick when it came to dealing with sports, and Jackson, Harry presumed. It just so happened that the teenage wizard had just the perfect plan to deal with his best pal's heavy anxiety problem.

"Hey... Stiles,how about this... if you make it on first line, I am going to proudly get you to the point of where you'll rival Jackson, got it?" asked Harry, and Stiles did a mocking look like a horse. "I'm serious dude, I'm able to get you there, just one thing, with your ADHD, I have a feeling you'll be great at running, might even outrun me."

"Something tells me that's a good thing?" asked Stiles, more like stating it, but it still was a question, and Harry patted him on the shoulders. "Oh boy, I'm going to regret giving you my extra lacrosse stick... aren't I?"

"OH YEAH." said Harry proudly, with a wild glare on his face, and Stiles couldn't help but gulp, unaware of the things going on with his best friend, as Harry was never this excited, not even when he was in Hogwarts for Quidditch, but Stiles didn't know about his magic, but never in his life would he have guessed it. "You'll get a chance to impress your crush..."

Suddenly Stiles went sliding into the locker room, with Harry behind him, while the tryouts were just getting ready to proceed, so they had to get their tryout jerseys on... lucky Harry, he never wore a Lacrosse jersey before, or any jersey, as he felt weird wearing it, only to get used to it in a matter of a couple minutes.

Only thing that was bugging him, what was that old man up to now after the encounter in the cellar...

* * *

"Severus..." pleaded a weak Dumbledore, as he sat on a hospital bed inside the Hospital Wing at the castle. The old wizard had to admit, Harry was not the person to underestimate, Ron and Hermione said Harry was never one to throw a punch, let alone throw him through five feet of rock hard dirt ceiling and through also a wall that was the worst wall Dumbledore could have ever been thrown into, a cement wall, which scared the old man more than he wished, as from what Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger said, Harry James Potter was not strong psychically, but yet he did have the strength to do it, and he just couldn't get his head around it. But when he saw Harry's eyes change from emerald green to the flourescent, it was... it was almost godlike... it was a godlike amber yellow, it had caused something to form inside of Albus Dumbledore, it wasn't that petty fear that Harry would ruin his life in the Wizarding World because of what he did ten years ago, no... that was not it, it was pure significant horror... just utter horror.

Snape had left before anything could happen to him because of how Harry had looked at him, and probably the fact Lily had been shot with a silver bullet and Severus had not known about it, and Dumbledore had lied to him for ten years, but Dumbledore would never let that get in the way. There was something about how his situation was that made Albus realize that maybe he was wrong, maybe Harry going to Beacon Hills was the best thing that could have happened, The Dursleys would have been alive, Ginny Weasley and her father wouldn't be scarred on ten percent of their bodies from claw marks, and Harry wouldn't have an arrest warrant on his head, and Dumbledore wouldn't be laying in the hospital wing with deadly injuries.

With him was an upset Minerva McGongagall, Madame Pomfrey who was tending to his wounds, Hermione Granger who had no other choice as she felt almost, like she had to listen to his wishes, and it seemed that more Dumbledore had her at the castle, the more she felt like she did not know Harry Potter... making her feel like an idiot more than anything. That was something she hated, feeling like an idiot.

But also with them was the headmaster's favorite teacher at the school he trusted with his life and the Potions professor, was Severus Snape, who looked almost at the point of horror and anger. It was just then that Severus would say the two words nobody in the entire castle would ever believe could come out of the Potion's teacher's mouth.

"I quit." said Severus, and suddenly Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, before Minerva fell backwards in shock.

"Why Severus, why now?" asked Dumbledore, as Pomfrey gave the headmaster a healing potion that would take over five days to fully heal, even with it being a magic potion.

"I'm not working for the man who lied about how Lily Potter died, you told everyone she had been killed by the Killing Curse, but when in reality she was shot with a silver bullet... a Silver Bullet, meaning that she had been something supernatural, like a werewolf, why didn't you tell me..."

"I didn't know, all I knew was that she had been shot by a muggle weapon, but I assumed she had been hit by the killing curse as well..." said Dumbledore, telling the truth.

Ron entered the room, without his gear, sitting down at a chair wearing a black t shirt and blue jeans.

"So... he wasn't alone?" asked Ron, sounding disappointed, knowing he had been stupid about the Harry situation, he was angry because of the fact he drove his friend away, but at the same time, felt good about it as well. It was... strange.

"No Ronald, he was with that creature that attacked the Burrow, that was not Mr. Potter that did that attack." said Minerva, looking at Dumbledore for a response.

"She's right Mr. Weasley... Mr. Potter, is innocent of the incident there." said Dumbledore, and Minerva got a glimpse of hope in her faith in Dumbledore, could he be redeeming himself, or was it another trick?

Hermione felt a pain behind her ear, and touched it, to feel something warm, like a liquid, and when she looked at her finger, it was red, it was blood. She hadn't been injured in the attack last night, and she had not been hurt today that she knew of, so what was causing it? Hermione excused herself, and entered the bathroom, before touching the area where she was bleeding, and felt something like a canine nail... it had the same smooth but pointed feel to it at the same time.

She pulled it out slowly, hardly able to not cry, but once she was done, it was clear what had entered her head, a wolf claw, more importantly, a claw belonging to her parents's killer... the one Harry had been working with to save a hunter, and attacked Dumbledore.

Suddenly it made sense to her, when the creature attacked the Burrow, Harry had been using it a decoy while he was in the police station so his alibi would be perfect, when he arived, he intentionally got Ron angry, snapped a fake wand, and left. When he went to Beacon Hills, Harry met the creature there, to which he must have apparated it to the Grangers, apparated away, and waited until the perfect moment, where it seemed like he was the good guy, which was why the creature said: I'm on your side to Harry... Harry took Hermione with him as leverage against Dumbledore and Ron to keep them away, but when he took her to the house, he was planning on having the creature finish the job with Dumbledore and Ron, but when he told it to leave, it was for Hermione's safe being, not... it's all part of his plan. Then today, he knew Snape and Dumbledore had that Dylan Argent or whatever his name was in that cellar trying to discover Harry's location, but Harry and the creature stopped them, and Harry made sure Dumbledore got the message to not follow him as he was gravely injured.

She wasn't sure if this was her being irrational or just stress, but she felt as if this was the truth, and Hermione knew she should trust Harry, but she couldn't, her faith in Harry Potter had been lost, and all she cared about was keeping people safe from Harry...

* * *

"Come on Potter, don't be safe, you gotta be aggressive!" said Coach as Harry got tackled again by Jackson and another guy, named Danny, as Scott watched in horror, if Harry strong enough to take on a giant wolf couldn't stop Jackson, who could?

"Fine..." said Harry, and turned his head to the ground, as his eyes glowed yellow for a moment. "Don't want me to be safe, I'll show them how aggressive I can be..." Harry stood up, and cracked his neck.

"You ready?" asked Coach, and Harry nodded, tightly grasping the lacrosse stick. "Alright, in position!"

Harry stood in front of the players, while Jackson and Danny stood at the ready to stop him... the blood was pumping through Harry, his veins bulged against his skin, his heart was racing, his aggression from being knocked down and the anger built up from the past four days had taken it's toll, he had to let loose.

The whistle blew, and in a matter of just a second, everything for Harry slowed down as he swung the stick to the ball catching it in it's net, Harry ran towards the two, his feet picking up dirt, Harry moved faster, and it seemed like they were standing still, Harry jumped, went flying over them, back towards them, spun three times, and on the third time, just before he would reach the back of their shoulders, Harry swung the stick with incredible speed, the ball flying out of the net of the lacrosse stick, across the field in a wind tunnel, and like shooting a bullseye that was the size of a billboard, Harry managed to get the ball past the goalie, into the score net.

Jackson and Danny stood dumbfounded, while Coach was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store, which was mildly disturbing. Harry put the ball back, and suddenly the whistle blew, before he grabbed the ball, and threw it between Jackson's legs, to make a point.

"That could've been ugly." said Harry, and Jackson growled, while Scott looked happier about the situation. Harry walked to the end of the line with Stiles who had been unable to do anything yet, and Harry had a feeling he would succeed. "When it's your turn, just run, don't stop, go right at them, you won't get tackled, believe me. Drink this, you're sweating up a storm."

Harry handed a bottle of water mixed with a potion that he knew would give Stiles an extra push, the luck potion... but it probably wouldn't work as water normally counteracted the effects, oh well, what would it hurt?

"You know Lydia's up there, maybe if I score, she might notice me... I hate being stamped a nerd because I hang out with Scott, I am a scarlet nerd because of him..." said Stiles, taking the drink, and basically inhaling it, finishing it in ten second.

"Whoa, you should not have drank it that fast Stiles..." said Harry, gulping, knowing things were going to be bad, as Stiles being unable to contain his anxiety and drinking water that fast, it might... "Oh god, if you puke, puke into a bucket please."

"I'm not... I'm... oh god, maybe you're right, or I'm dying!" said Stiles, gasping for air, and Harry knew this was a gag of his.

"Come on Romeo, Juliet is watching..." said Harry, and Stiles cut it out, before the two watched Scott, he did a flip over Jackson, and threw the ball into the net like it was nothing. The two stood there with their mouths open...

"Alright, I'm up next..." said Stiles, as the next guy went, it would take a couple times for Stiles to begin, so Harry relaxed for a moment, knowing that Stiles would be on first line, he had to get Stiles on first line, he didn't want Stilinski to be disappointed... he couldn't have Stilinski be disappointed in Stiles.

Harry looked up at the bleachers to see Allison talking with Lydia at the top row, with them looking at Scott.

"Hey, who is that guy who just went?" asked Allison, as Lydia put her lipstick on for another glaze, making it ten glazes.

"I don't know, I know he normally doesn't play, why does it matter?" asked Lydia, and Allison got a look that made Harry get a shiver at, did she like Scott McCall?

"He's in my English class, he seems nice." said Allison, before Lydia saw Jackson knock the opposing player down, with Stiles watching in horror.

"But nothing like my boyfriend." said Lydia, smiling, before Stiles was up, and Harry had to pay attention, he had to time it just right.

"Remember what I said, just keep running, do a quick turn if you have to, just keep running." said Harry, and Stiles nodded, before putting his helmet on, and grasping the lacrosse stick... This was going to be a disaster. Something was bothering Harry though, Scott was not athletic, guy had asthma that made breathing problems in smoke look like a small cut, he was surprised by how Scott was today, more at himself than anything.

"Alright... here I go." said Stiles, before the whistle was blown, and he grabbed the ball, ran towards Jackson and Danny, closed his eyes as he waited for impact.

Harry waited until they were getting ready to touch Stiles, and sent a surge of magic into the two jocks, sending them to the ground, making Stiles have bug eyes, before throwing the ball, and barely got it past the goalie.

"Holy crap!" said Scott, and even Lydia Martin cheered at this, except for Jackson Whittemore... and the way he looked at Harry and Scott, it looked in one word that was without a doubt, purely true, it was... venomous.

* * *

"I don't know where you came from girl, but I have a feeling I know who owns you..." said the man in the leather jacket as he fed the owl, while looking at the bloody wing that was still slowly bleeding in spots, if he didn't hurry, the wing could get infected, and more importantly, the owl could die. "Now, what happened to your owner, and why did you go up againt an alpha werewolf?"

The whole idea of the owl going up against a werewolf was crazy, but if he was right, the owner of the owl was in trouble. There was something on the owl's back, part of a shirt, and when he grabbed it, his smelling went up to wolf level, and the scent on the shirt seemed familiar, and when he walked to a metal pole that was planted in the wall, the scent on it was the same.

"So Harry's your owner."

* * *

Dylan laid in bed as his father Chris looked at his wounds that had been obtained earlier that morning, he couldn't help but think of that teenager that brought him home, how did that Harry know where Dylan was in the first place?

"Dylan, you awake?" asked Chris, and Dylan rolled over to look at him, before nodding lightly. "I want to talk about that Harry that brought you home..."

"He's a good guy Dad... he's not a threat, he's on our side, although he teamed up with an alpha werewolf, and his eyes glowed yellow for a moment, he saved my life, and I know him, he won't hurt us unless we hurt him, or go after his friends, he is protective of them, that's why I saved him from dying on Friday night..." said Dylan.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris, forgetting about the alpha werewolf and the glowing yellow eyes.

"I mean when we went to England, I went to Little Whinging, Harry was in a police station, and a wizard was going to blow the place up, if not for me, he'd be dead right now, and I might still be in that cellar, or worse dead."

"Are you sure you trust this kid? I don't want my family to get hurt..." said Chris, his fatherly instincts kicking into overdrive. "And what do you mean his eyes glowd yellow, you mean he's a beta?"

"I don't know, he didn't act like one, I don't think he's had his first full moon yet... but there was something else, he didn't tap into the strength until he encountered that Dumbledore because he pointed a wand at him, Harry was fine until Dumbledore threatened him, you don't think he's an I.E.D, do you?"

"I honestly have no clue, he's a good kid, and if we're lucky, one of the good wolves." said Chris, knowing that in four days on the night of the full moon, he was going to make sure Harry Potter wasn't a theat to anyone.

* * *

Scott stood in the locker room putting his gear in there, looking exhausted, while Harry stood on the other end taking his gear off and putting his regular clothes on, while Jackson decided to go up to Scott, unaware of Harry's hatred against bullies...

"So McCall, where are you getting it?" asked Jackson, looking at Scott, making him look at the jock. "Where are you getting your juice at?"

"My mom gets it from the grocery store..." said Scott, and Harry heard Jackson slam Scott into the lockers, before his protective instinct went into gear. Harry walked over to Jackson without a shirt on, and looked at them.

"He's saying that you're on steroids Scott, that's what juice means, steroids, sport enhancing drugs. Now, Jackson, put him down, he isn't on anything, put him down or there's going to be trouble." said Harry, and Jackson just glared at him. "I warned you."

Harry suddenly threw Jackson off of Scott, into the wall, and Harry held a fist to Jackson's face, it drew back for a knockout punch.

"Now, listen to me, if you think about attacking my friend again, I'll make sure the entire school knows you got beat by the new kid, and your reputation would be ruined, now you don't want that, apologize to Scott, and leave him alone."

"Fine... McCall, I'm sorry." said Jackson, as Scott nodded, before leaving, and Harry drew away from Jackson, and put his shirt on, before exiting the locker room, leaving a dumbfounded jock to wonder what had just happened

* * *

Hermione watched Severus Snape leave the hospital wing, while Dumbledore laid in the bed, blood over his cloak and beard, the white color now stained red, the old man hardly looked like the Elder Wizard that the Wizarding World knew and adored...

"Professor, why would I have this in me?" asked Hermione, looking at McGongagall as she held the claw.

"Where was it?" asked Dumbledore, and Hermione showed the wound, before Dumbledore gulped heavily.

"I have a feeling Ms. Granger that you are in grave danger." said McGongagall as unaware to the people in the room, just outside of the castle, near Hagrid's Hut, was the man standing there with Lucius Malfoy.

"So... remember that you can't kill the girl or the teachers, that Ron Weasley however, you can do whatever you want with him... maybe even let Draco have a go at him." said the man, as Lucius smiled, revealing his vampire like fangs.

"Oh, I guarantee Draco will love tearing that Blood Traitor apart... now, that claw, what will it do?" asked Lucius.

"What I want, no need it to do... as of right now, _**Hermione Granger's life is in Harry Potter's hands... and whether she lives or dies is entirely... up to him.**_"

* * *

_**review and thanks, new chapters be up later today**_


	11. Derek Hale: Friend or Foe

_**the next chapter has a startling discovery, and Harry is in for a bad ride until the full moon as the next couple chaps is a matter of living or dying for him. Review and thanks**_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Derek Hale: Friend or Foe._

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you expect that a werewolf or something did that to me?" asked Hemione, nervously as the two adults looked at her in horror. "I never saw a werewolf, or anyone to that matter... when could that have happened?" The answer was apparent for one of them, and it was Ron Weasley.

In a slow movement Ron had turned his head away from Hermione, as he was just not able to tell her the truth, as when Hermione was asleep in the Gryffindor Common Room, while Ron was in his room at the castle, something had happened to him that had caused him to for some reason put that claw in her, and he honeslty didn't know why he did it, or what the purpose of it was. It was weird, plain weird.

"When you were asleep, that was the time it would have happened." said Ron, and the three just stared at him, in disbelief, Ron Weasley actually being smart about a situation like one such as this one. It surprised Hermione the most...

"Whoa, never expected you to say that." said Hermione, and Ron looked out the window, to see a flash of light from Hagrid's Hut, which caught his attention... but left the thought alone as his thoughts went to Harry and how he saved an innocent person from Dumbledore, maybe he was helping the wrong side...

How was it that one moment Ron hated Harry, to the next suddenly thinking he was on his side? He didn't know Hermione had lost her hope in Harry, but she would not let Ron know that as she put up a fight against them, and she didn't like to be proven wrong by anyone, especially by Ron.

"Maybe you just don't know me that well..." said Ron, which caused Dumbledore to look at him strangely. "Maybe we don't know each other that well. That's why I have to find Harry...'

"He mentioned Beacon Hills... it's in the United States..." said Minerva, as Dumbledore was mentally unable to grasp how one minute Ron hated Harry to the next needing to find him without anger in his voice, it was one of the strangest things he had experienced that week.

"What state..." asked Ron, and Hermione knew she was going to regret this, but she was not thinking straight.

"Beacon Hills is in the state of California." said Hermione, and got up before leaving. Things were about to go very bad, who it was for, it was not clear.

* * *

Harry sat at his bed silently for about an hour after he got home with Stiles, looking towards the wall, where he could see his reflection in a mirror, and what he found was strange... his scar had in fact started healing, and in a matter of just five hours of being at school, half of it had been gone, but the healing process had seemed to slow down, maybe because it was the worst part of it, and Harry couldn't help but look at his eyes, how they kept changing from emerald green to that amber yellow dumbfounded him, he wasn't sure if he was insane or what, but things seemed weird today, heck, after the past four days, it seemed like he was in the Twilight Zone.

That was the case anymore, he was in the Twilight Zone, in the past four days he had found out that his parents were killed by Voldemort using a muggle gun, and using his bare hands, unlike the story of the Killing Curse, the scar was from Voldemort biting him, it stayed because it was a supernatural thing... Voldemort was a Wendingo... which he found to be a Cannibal Shapeshifter, who's eyes were white, smoke behind his eyes almost. Harry witnessed the aftermath of the deaths of his aunt and uncle and watched his cousin die in his arms, thrown through his bedroom wall into the street, interrogated for two hours, let free by Dylan Argent, then found the creature that killed his aunt and uncle had attacked the Burrow, Ron accused him of being the murderer as it was his animagus form, but Harry didn't have one. Harry had found out that the Potter Mansion was still in the Potter name, and that his guardian was not the Dursleys, but John Stilinski, ended up in the hospital with minimum injuries beside being hit by a semi trailer and having a windshield in his back.

Harry thought of everything that had happened in the past four days, the best was that he met Stiles and Scott, got a family who cared about him, and that he wasn't alone... but the worst part was that Hermione was in Dumbledore's hands right now, he needed to get her back, and something told him it had to be soon... time was running out.

He didn't know that inside of him the phoenix tears had no longer been able to hold the basilisk venom back, and the venom was slowly growing, but not moving, not yet anyway. The bite had been the cause of it, because it had changed Harry... as it was apparent, the increase of speed, agility, healing, strength, his senses were even heightened... he could smell a person's scent, hear a conversation when it shouldn't have been possible... his sight went to twenty twenty vision, and he was sure he could see even better in the dark than before. There was no explanation as to what was happening to him, and he suspected that Scott no longer had asthma, as Harry's scars went away, and any medical problems he had went away, and since Scott faced the same thing, the bite had done it, and Harry knew it, or he thought it might be part of it.

Somehow Harry knew that things were going to go from bad to worse in a matter of a few days, maybe a week, who knew. The whole idea of being in a good place knowing things were going to get bad just made Harry scared, he did not want Stilinski, Stiles, or Scott getting hurt, they meant too much to him to let them get hurt or killed.

Harry looked at his closet to see the black leather jacket his father wore, before getting up to his feet. Approaching the closet, he couldn't help but feel like he had actually seen his mother in the woods, as it was not part of the memory, she looked real, not like a memory, she looked clear, as the memory was slightly hazy, but this, she was as real as Harry being in Beacon Hills, was it possible she had survived the gun shot?

There was just something about how she had been shot, it didn't hit her heart, or her lung for that matter, it lodged itself in a rib bone, how he knew that, the way the bullet entered, and his knowledge of the anatomy of the human body. Harry looked over to his door, where Stilinski was standing there, looking tired.

"You okay?" asked Harry, as Stilinski smiled slightly. "Everything alright?" Harry immediately felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"You have a visitor Harry." said Stilinski, and Harry could see someone on Stilinski's right, and he noticed the black of a leather jacket.

"Who is it?" asked Harry, and then Stilinski moved to where Harry could see the "visitor" he had, and the person that entered the doorway... was a person he had not expected to see in this house, or even in the same area. "Derek Hale, it's been a long time."

"Not long enough." said Derek, as he entered the room. "I figured you were in town when I suddenly had a wounded owl on my porch."

"You found my owl? How am I not surprised by that?" asked Harry, sitting down on his chair. "Honestly, I was surprised to find that your sister Laura was murdered in the past four nights."

"How do you know it's my sister Harry? You haven't seen her in ten years, and you hardly recognized me."

"I can't forget a person like you Derek, especially after our little talk at the birthday party. Your eyes changed didn't they... it isn't yellow, or red. Let me guess... blue, what does it mean?" asked Harry, wondering what was going on with him.

"Why does it matter to you? You weren't supposed to be back yet anyway." said Derek, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, and Derek sighed lightly, unable to have Harry hear it. "Are you upset at me or something?"

"My mom said that you would come back to Beacon Hills, but she also said that it might be too soon, and obviously it's too soon since you're asking questions you should already know the answer to." said Derek, making Harry get a little angry, but kept quiet as he didn't need Stilinski thinking there was trouble.

"You honestly think I should have waited to come back Derek? I had no choice... either I came back or I'm homeless!"

"What about your family?" asked Derek, and Harry stood up, before holding a picture of his parents that Stilinski had kept.

"They're all dead." said Harry, "murdered." Derek suddenly got very quiet, realizing that Harry was right, he had no other choice. "Happy that I'm back now?"

"No, I still have bad feelings towards you about the Laura incident before you left." said Derek, making Harry gulp, as he didn't remember what happened. "You don't remember do you?"

"Honestly Derek... you have no idea. I don't remember much of anything before I left Beacon Hills."

* * *

Stiles sat at the library looking up Harry's family records, and found something very interesting. After taking his adderall, Stiles had looked at the screen of the London Newspapers... showing James and Lily Potter's obituaries. No bodies were ever recovered. It was said that they died in a car crash, but no records of the crash were ever revealed. What was Harry hiding from them? He pulled his phone out to see if Harry was home so they could talk, but found a message that Harry was going to be gone for a few hours.

"Alright Harry, game on." said Stiles, before shutting the internet down and leaving the library he felt as if there was something big behind Harry Potter's secret, and Stiles was going to find out what.

That was, after he told him and Scott what was going to happen on the full moon as he figured out what was going on with them...

* * *

"So, you're telling me you won't tell me what happened because I can figure it out on my own?" asked Harry as him and Derek walked through the woods slowly, nerves rattling in the back of Harry's brain. He had spent twenty minutes walking with Derek, and yet he was still more confused than anything, anger in the mixture.

"You're smart enough Harry, if anyone figures it out, it'll be you. Oh, and you might want to get your arm looked at." said Derek, and Harry looked to see black veins, basilisk venom.

"Crap, why is the phoenix tears not holding the basilisk venom back?" asked Harry, and Derek halted at the mention of a basilisk.

"Why on Earth would you have Basilisk Venom in you? And how is it the phoenix tears didn't destroy the venom?"

"How should I know? I was twelve when it happened for god's sake, saved a friend of mine, got bit by the basilisk, then the phoenix came and cried, making the wound heal, and I never thought anything of it until yesterday, the venom is growing inside me right now, not moving, but literally growing, getting bigger, now it's spreading, and I don't know why." said Harry, and Derek grabbed his arm.

"You really want me to tell you what's going on here? Look, last night, you got bit am I correct?" asked Derek, and Harry nodded slowly. "Well, on the night of the full moon, the venom is going to kill you because of that bite, unless the venom is removed from your body, cut out or sucked out, whatever way possible, you will die, I know how to properly do it, but I can't do it right now, as the venom is to isolated, I need it to be near the full moon to do it."

"Whoa... slow down, why is it the full moon, and why would a bite cause the venom to suddenly bypass the tears?" asked Harry, and Derek made a motion to shut up.

"The tears can only heal and hold back, if the venom is not being held back, it means the bite has slammed it's way through the weak phoenix tears, giving way for the venom, right now, the phoenix tears is fighting the bite and the venom."

"Wait, the bite is gone, how is that possible, I heal faster than most people, but the way it healed was unreal!"

"It's because of the thing that bit you, think about how my eyes were yellow when we were at the party..."

"Your mother's eyes were red, and your's are now blue, the thing is like your mother isn't it, it had red eyes," said Harry, and Derek nodded.

"Think, full moon, Dylan Argent's family... bite..." said Derek, trying to give Harry a general idea, and then it finally hit him.

"My parents were bit by Talia weren't they..." said Harry sitting down, and Derek stared at him for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" asked Derek, and Harry looked at him, his eyes glowing yellow for a moment. "Guess you were lucky enough."

"Shut up, your mother was a werewolf, she bit my parents right before I was born... the bite didn't affect me fully, it helped my healing a little, but my parents didn't want me around the night of the full moon because they would turn... and didn't want to hurt me."

"How do you know that?" Derek was stunned, he knew Talia bit James and Lily, but only because it was a matter of life and death, Lily was dying, and James could take her pain away some, but Lily hadn't told Talia she was pregnant with Harry. It was only hours before Harry was born when Talia bit Lily and James, and Lily gave birth to Harry a few hours later. Harry was not like him, not born a werewolf, the bite had not affected him, or at least they all thought.

"Because, my mother told me the night before they died." said Harry, and then rubbed his eyes. "Derek, what kind of werewolf will I be? Show me what you look like as a werewolf. I know you're one."

"I don't know if you should see it." said Derek, and Harry stood up, looked him right in the eyes, before stating.

"Show me." Derek nodded, and his eyes glowed blue...

* * *

"Holy!" said Ron, being thrown across the common room into the stairs by Hermione, who was using her magic. "What in blimey hell has gotten in you Hermione?"

"You plan on going back to Harry, after he tried to kill the Headmaster?" asked Hermione, looking fierce as Ron held his side. "You are an idiot Ronald."

"Why is it you don't trust Harry anymore? Just last night you were fighting to be with him at the house, but now, you loathe him, why the change of heart?"

"It's my business, and if you don't tell me just what is going on, I am going to freak out on you, BIG TIME!" said Hermione.

"I don't know what you're talking out!" said Ron, and Hermione shot a spell at him, but Ron apparated out of the way quickly, standing near the fireplace. "Hermione, don't do this! I don't want to fight you!"

"Well answer me then!" said Hermione, and shot another spell at him, this one looking like a whip, making Ron dive out of the way behind the couch, as the fireplace was shattered.

"Mione... stop this!" said Ron, pulling out a dart that he had with a sleeping agent in it, before waiting until Hermione finished her next attack on him, and he ran up to her, and injected the dart into her neck. "Just calm down... I'm not fighting you. Harry wouldn't want that. Not even if he doesn't trust me."

"What on earth is going on in here?" askd McGongagall as Ron laid Hermione down. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Hermione freaked out, nearly destroyed the common room, I think whatever the claw did to her is making her violent, I've never seen her act this way before, not even when she punched Draco in the face. It's strange, I don't know what is going on with her..." said Ron, holding his bleeding arm, and watched miraclulously as it stopped bleeding, and the wound healed right before his eyes, making his eyes grow wide. "What..." Maybe he was seeing things, yeah, that's what was happening, just a hallucination that's all. Was it?

* * *

"Well, at least I know I won't lose control right?" asked Harry, as the two walked away from the woods to the Hale house. The whole walk was kind of like a death row deal, Harry found out that he was going to be a werewolf on the the night of the full moon if the basilisk venom didn't kill him, and that Dylan's family would be hunting him, without mercy if Harry's eyes were like Derek's as it meant he had killed an innocent person, who Harry figured to be a girlfriend as the way Derek said it, as a tear had almost formed on the werewolf's face.

"Depends..." said Derek, and Harry stopped. "Well, let's just say I hope you're not an angry person."

"I'm not, people just get on my nerves, but I'm not bad." said Harry. "Can you help with the basilisk venom?"

"I don't know, I don't know whether I trust you or not, remember, ten years can change a person." said Derek.

"Yeah, I noticed." said Harry, as Derek looked at him. "You were nicer back when I was six, what happened to change that, why the hatred towards me?"

"Take this however you want, but Harry, you nearly killed my sister, how am I supposed to feel about that, I made a promise to your father that I would protect you, I'm at a crossroad."

"I can protect myself, I need help Derek, I'd do anything to get you back on my side, just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll do it, just tell me." said Harry, and Derek smiled.

"Tell me what you know about a werewolf standing on a triskelion." said Derek, and Harry raised an eyebrow, before suddenly a memory came in his head, it was a symbol...

"It stands for three things, in our case... a beta... what you and I are, an alpha... what bit me, and an omega, a beta without a pack. Omegas search for packs, while alphas make packs, the only way to become an alpha is to steal the power, by killing the previous alpha, in which the beta will become the alpha."

"Smart one, thought you didn't remember much from ten years ago?" asked Derek, and Harry looked at him.

"Derek, I was telling the truth, but I'm remembering, and I have to go talk to an old man after Friday, so I can get my memories back, all of them." said Harry, and Derek cut Harry's vein in his wrist, and Harry screamed in pain. "What the hell?!"

"Calm down you baby, it's letting some venom out, I told you, the venom won't come out fully unless it's at it's peak, now do you think I'm on your side?"

"Honestly, I don't know whether to call you a friend or a foe..." said Harry, as he looked at the burnt house, and Harry could have sworn he heard the screams of people burning in there, and it made him shiver a little.

"Come on, I wonder how your owl's going to react to you... just to let you know, her wing is fractured, surprised the poor thing even managed to fly here." said Derek. "And why me? Why come to me of all people?"

"Because, she knows you won't intentionally hurt her." said Harry, and Derek gave a frown, the way Harry said that, it was like a mixture of certainty and confusion. "She trusts you Derek."

* * *

Dylan opened his eyes as he laid on the bed, to find a teenage girl sititng by his side, smiling a little. It was Allison sitting there beside him, she hadn't seen him in a while, and honestly, unlike the usual sibling rivalries, Allison loved her brother, and would lose her mind if anything happened to him.

"Hey sis, where's mom and dad?" asked Dylan, and Allison smiled. "Downstairs? Figured, I am too tired for them to be in here talking to me."

"Dylan, you are an idiot sometimes I swear." said Allison, and Dylan gave a half hearted smile. "So, who brought you home?"

"Harry Potter..." said Dylan, and Allison's eyes got wide. "Whoa, do you know him from somewhere?"

"He's in my English class and I watched him do the lacrosse tryouts today, he was actually pretty good. How did he find you?"

"Let's say I was in plain sight, just in a bad spot though." said Dylan. "And you wonder why I carry weapons on me at all times."

"I'm sorry, but what if cops arrest you and find you have a weapon you shouldn't?" asked Allison, and Dylan sat up.

"Then I'll explain I'm a gun collector, and was on my way to have it appraised." Dylan had went over the situations multiple times in his head, any possible situation he had thought of it, well that he could think of... the whole wizard kidnapping him situation was one of the things he didn't think of. His intensive training since he was twelve years old had molded him into a killing machine, but unlike his father he actually took into consideration whether or not the werewolf or whatever they were facing would have a family or not, whether it had killed anyone, and a lot of the time, they killed innocent betas... not Dylan though. He knew that people deserved a second chance, they weren't always bad per se, just did some bad things.

That's why Dylan was worried about Harry, if he was right, then on the full moon Harry would be turning into a beta werewolf, and his father would be out hunting any wolves out and about, he was worried, and it left a bad feeling in his gut.

"You have a plan for everything don't you?" asked Allison, and Dylan gave a big smile. "I take that as a yes."

"Allison..." said Dylan, as she started to leave, and she turned to look at him, when he said: "Look, Harry's a good friend of mine, I'd give my life for him, you can trust him."

"I know, he saved your life, I think that's enough reason to trust him, don't you think?" asked Allison, before leaving Dylan's room, and the oldest sibling just smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Ron sat in his room, before feeling a pain on his side, and lifted the shirt up to reveal a bite wound... one that was partly healed.

"What the heck? I am either sick, or I went into the forbidden forest last night." said Ron, and then in a _pop, _the creature stood in his room, catching Ron's attention. "Oh god..."

"I'm not here to kill you, but to tell you that your life is about to change... because of me, and that bite." said the creature, after it turned into it's human form, and had the hood up.

"What do you mean, what did you do to me?" asked Ron, and the man smiled. "What's with the smile?"

"You see, I'm a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf... I bit you, meaning you'll turn into one on the full moon, and you're not going to worry about what you'll be like, you'll be human, but with some wolf features... Glowing eyes, wolf ears, fangs, claws, you know, halfway."

"Great.. wait, why bite me?" asked Ron, and the man smiled, making a chill go down Ron's spine, and it freaked him out a little.

"Simple, a dear friend of yours is becoming one, and I want you to be evenly matched against him. You know who I'm talking about don't you..."

"Harry..." said Ron, and the man nodded. "Why did you attack my family on Friday night? Huh? Tell me that."

"Simple, I needed to know if you would suspect Harry, and it was only you who did it, I'm trying to make sure Harry is a strong addition to a pack, as he is something quite rare, and I suspect that in the upcoming weeks, everyone will see just how strong of a werewolf Harry Potter is." said the man.

* * *

Harry had left Derek at the house, and took Hedwig home with him, but the walk home was kind of weird as Hedwig was afraid of him. It was the first time Hedwig had ever been afraid of him, or was it just the pain from her broken wing? Luckily Harry had brought Hedwig's cage to the house, and when he arrived at home, he saw Stiles was home since the jeep was there.

He walked up to his bedroom, and put Hedwig into the cage, closed it, before suddenly having Stiles in his room.

"Alright, you're going to tell me the truth about what happened to your parents and why you disappeared off the face of the planet... or neither of us are going anywhere."

"Stiles, I told you after Friday I would tell you and Scott everything, just please..." said Harry, not wanting to argue.

"No, I've been honest with you, my father's been honest with you, now be honest with me... so I don't think that you killed your parents."

"Whoa... you think I killed my parents, what the heck is wrong with you? Fine, you want to know... get Scott here now, otherwise there's no more to talk about." said Harry, and Stiles grabbed his phone. But however, there was no answer from Scott. "We're done here."

"Right now, yes... but this isn't over." said Stiles, and Harry walked out of the room, leaving Stiles in the doorway.

Derek walked past the blood stained pole in the wall, and he looked at it with anger, before growling.

"I know it was over ten years ago, but it was because of him that she had trouble shifting, her healing went away because of it..." stated Derek before looking at a broken mirror, and his eyes glowed blue. "Oh Harry's going to be on one hell of a ride..."

* * *

**_next chapter up soon, review and thanks_**


	12. The Discovery

_Final update today, review and heres the chap._

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: The Discovery._

* * *

What was Stiles thinking really, there was nothing to make sense of why he had just barged in on Harry when he got home, as Stiles found out that Harry had talked with an old friend who Stilinski did not reveal the name of this so called old friend, but Harry would tell him when it was time. He had noticed that Harry's wrist had black veins on it, which was not normal.

How was it that Harry had not mentioned a thing about his parents death, and if he did, he wasn't really open about I, was he wrong about Harry? It had been ten years.

"Stiles, why is it that Harry stormed out of here like something happened?" asked Stilinski, as Stiles lighty turned away whistling. "Stiles..."

"I told him to tell me the truth about what happened to his parents, I read that they died in a car crash, but their bodies were never recovered and that there was no report on it." said Stiles, "and I know he actually knows the truth but is keeping quiet, I want to know why."

"He went through a lot Stiles, it's not easy for a person to open up like that, especially Harry, not unless he absolutely trusts you, and even then it's difficult, now you go find him and apologize... we just got him back, I'm not losing him again."

"Why does it matter if he stays in Beacon Hills?" asked Stiles, curious, but sounded also a little harsh.

"Because, James and I were best friends, and I technically have guardianship of him, I'm not making him leave." said Stilinski. "He already left once, and it was hard on your mother... she wanted the Potters to stay a little while longer, as her condition was getting worse. When Harry was with you, it made her feel like you two were the Dynamic Duo, that was your t wo's nickname, the Dynamic Duo."

"I don't know what to do Dad, I trust him, but at the same time I'm unsure of him. What should I do?"

"Follow your gut... never led me astray." said Stilinski, and left the room, before Stiles looked at the door, before knowing exactly where Harry would be going. That place was where Harry knew better than anyone else... his old house...

* * *

When there was plenty of sleep, Dylan decided to finally move as he had been laying in bed for almost five hours now, and he healed faster than his family, as when he was little it turned out he had a faster healing factor than most people, so the injuries he sustained would heal in only about two days, while others weeks.

He got to his feet with little difficulty, but he found walking was a little worse, but he managed to walk out of his room. His sleep had helped his pain, and the only things that were stitched was a few cuts on his back, but otherwise he was fine except from some bruises. Dylan felt his hand crack as he touched the rail to go downstairs, and he realized his hand had broke when he was in the cellar, so he walked downstairs not using the rail, and pulled an ace band out from his pocket that he kept on him at all times, so he put it on his right hand, wrapped it tightly to get the bone in the original position, and locked it on, before proceeding to the living room.

"Hey, where is everybody?" asked Dylan, and found that Chris, Allison, and his mother were in the kitchen eating dinner.

"I will not get used to how fast he heals..." said Chris, and Dylan walked into the kitchen, before pulling a chair out from the table. "You okay? What happened to your hand?"

"Turns out it's broken, guess the rest of my body hid the pain, now changing off of me, Allison how was school? Meet anybody interesting?"

"There were plenty of people that could be considered interesting, but theres three actually, Harry, who saved you from wherever you were, Lydia Martin, who declared me as her best friend, and this guy named Scott, he was like Harry in a caring kind of way, but him and Scott were literally like a bullet train in Lacrosse Tryouts, not even a football player could stop them if they wanted." said Allison, and Chris looked at Dylan, who lightly shrugged.

_I hope he doesn't think that Scott is a werewolf, as I don't really know, maybe Scott's that good at Lacrosse. _thought Dylan, as he looked at his watch, saw that it was seven, and that on his phone a new number was in it, it belonged to Harry Potter. _Kid's sly, I'll give him that. _

* * *

Why he went to his old home he didn't know why, but Harry knew one thing, he felt almost drawn there. Walking there seemed like a run, which it was as he had charged his way as he somehow remembered how to get there, as it took ten minutes to get there by running, which was a good ten blocks away. The whole idea of that house being where Harry stayed for over six years of his life, more like his actual life, it was a little crazy, as he didn't really remember the place, but he still felt it in his heart that this was the place.

The house was tended to as the grass was freshly cut, the house was repainted, but still the same color, a light baby blue that made him think of the ocean for some reason. Something bothered him however as the grass was freshly cut made him think someone was living here, but however, the house looked like it was abandoned, meaning nobody would bother Harry if he entered.

He walked through the kissing gates, his feet touching the brick walkway, and Harry immediately felt himself remembering more about Beacon Hills, making him go towards the house even faster. As he opened the old door, the first thing he smelt was lavender... his mother loved that scent... it calmed her more than anything else after a long day of work. In Beacon Hills Lily worked with Melissa McCall at the hospital, he remembered one night that Lily had to pull a triple shift because of a massive storm that caused over forty people in a car crash to be sent to the Intensive Care Unit. Claudia Stilinski was one of Lily's patients one day, when she came home afterwards, James knew there was something wrong with Lily, and when he found out why, he called Stilinski really fast.

Harry looked around the living room to see all the furniture was still there, right where it had been when he left, the couch near the window, the television above the fireplace, the chair in the corner, and a little area for Harry and Stiles to play when Stiles was over there. There was something however that caught Harry's attention, when he walked up to one of the photos hung on the wall, it was the same image as when he first looked into the Mirror of Erised. An eleven year old Harry with James and Lily. It was the same red sweater that he wore... it was exactly the same.

"What does it mean..." asked Harry, when he heard the door open, making him turn to see Stiles and Scott standing in the doorway... with Scott looking nervous.

"You okay?" asked Scott, when they noticed the picture of an eleven year old Harry with his parents. "When was that taken?"

"You know, that's what's bothering me, they were dead when I had this moment... they couldn't have been there."

"When was it?" asked Stiels, and Harry looked at the photo, before gulping. "Harry, when was that picture?"

"When I was eleven years old, guys, I don't know if this is true, but I think someone is still living in here..." said Harry, as his smelling enhanced, and he could smell the undenyable scent of perfume, and cologne.

* * *

"Dylan, we need to talk..." said Chris shortly after they finished eating, and the two walked into Chris's study, and shut the glass doors.

"What do you want to talk about Dad?" asked Dylan, and watched as Chris pressed a button to reveal on the walls and table that opened to show an arsenal of weapons.

"How did Harry save you from those wizards? Was it using any guns, weapons, anything none hand to hand?"

Dylan actually hadn't thought about it fully, as he had been nearly beaten to a pulp, so he didn't really see the whole confrontation, the only thing he saw was Harry's eyes turn yellow and then him throwing Dumbledore through a cement wall, and through the ceiling, but he figured that Harry had a weapon on him, and it was a classic.

"Yeah, a wand, I told you he's a wizard, his parents are James and Lily Potter, Dad, he survived the Dark Wendingo, you know, Voldemort."

"With your help...don't act like I don't remember that you came home with bruises that night and you clearly said that you just saved a six year old from a Wendingo with magic powers... you and him took it down, and it doesn't matter, it just matters if he's a threat."

"He hasn't hurt anyone innocent!" said Dylan, his voice with annoyance hinted in it. "Dad, his eyes were yellow, not blue, you know that if he killed an innocent person, that his eyes would be blue! Just stop trying to take out people wherever we go, Harry's a good person, he saved my life, brought me home, you met him, you know he's a good guy."

"Dylan, believe me when I say this, but you don't really know Harry Potter, you haven't seen him in ten years, what makes you..."

"No, I've seen him every year since that night, whether it's been indirect or we've been in the same room, I made a promise to keep him safe, and I'm keeping that promise, he is not a murderer." said Dylan, unaware of Mrs. Argent standing outside of the door listening through a crack.

"If you're right, then he'll come to you to help... make sure he's prepared for any supernatural, Beacon Hills is just one place where you either come in eyes open, or you don't come out of it. What do you think happened to James and Lily..."

"Leave them out of this... they knew the risks, and they died to keep Harry alive." said Dylan, and Chris suddenly looked at him.

"What do you mean they died to keep him alive?" asked Chris, with a worried tone, and Dylan suddenly realized.

"I mean that Voldemort wasn't alone, there was a werewolf with him, tried taking the kid, but before that could happen, he was thrown out of the mansion, and Harry helped me take down Voldemort. That werewolf said something about him being rare, and when Harry was eleven, I saw something about him, something I haven't seen in a long time Dad..."

"What was it..." asked Chris, and Dylan looked at him, before Chris realized. "That's impossible, that can't happen unless..."

"Yeah, I know..."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, unable to remember what had happened before she passed out, and as she sat up from the couch, she found that the common room had been damaged heavily.

"What the heck happened?" asked Hermione, and Ron sat on the chair near the window, before coughing to catch Hermione's attention.

"Let's say you went beserk and tried to attack me, I used a muggle weapon to calm you, and you went to sleep." said Ron. "And before you ask, it was about Harry. I think I was wrong about him, he wasn't the one who attacked the Burrow."

"Oh, you are just now figuring that out genius?" asked Hermione, and Ron just sighed lightly, unable to come to words with Hermione right now, but somehow he managed to get one single sentence out.

"That was a werewolf claw in your neck... just so you know." Hermione couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes, what Ron had just said shocked Hermione.

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione, and Ron held up a claw, the same one that the Alpha werewolf had lost during the Burrow attack. "Is it..."

"The same one, no, it's part of the same set though." There was just something about a werewolf putting a claw in Hermione's head that frightened her more than she wanted, but there was something she was focusing on that Ron shouldn't have said.

"You're going to apologize to Harry aren't you, try to get on his side again?" asked Hermione, and Ron nodded. "You idiot."

"Why, just the other day you were on his side when I was wasn't, why the sudden change of heart Granger, you of all people trust him, why now?"

"Because, I realize what kind of person Harry is, he's just on a fairy tale run, and when he realizes what's going on, it'll be too late, and he'll end up bringing anybody that's with him down. That's why. Why do you think nobody else would help Harry take on the Dementors, they were afraid of him. It wasn't because they knew the truth, because they know that Harry would end up being the death of them."

"You've changed Hermione, what happened to the girl that I knew? What happened to the one who followed the rules, and broke them when necessary?" asked Ron, "You just care about your own well being when Harry could be in danger... which he is..." said Ron, and Hermione turned to him with a devilish glare. "But you don't care." Ron had a reason for finding Harry...

_"What did you do to me_?"_ asked Ron, and with no statement, the man smiled. "What's with the smile?"_

_ "You see, I'm a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf... I bit you, meaning you'll turn into one on the full moon, and you're not going to worry about what you'll be like, you'll be human, but with some wolf features... Glowing eyes, wolf ears, fangs, claws, you know, halfway."_

_ "Great.. wait, why bite me?" asked Ron, and the man smiled, making a chill go down Ron's spine, and it freaked him out a little._

_ "Simple, a dear friend of yours is becoming one, and I want you to be evenly matched against him. You know who I'm talking about don't you..."_

_ "Harry..." said Ron, and the man nodded. "Why did you attack my family on Friday night? Huh? Tell me that."_

_ "Simple, I needed to know if you would suspect Harry, and it was only you who did it, I'm trying to make sure Harry is a strong addition to a pack, as he is something quite rare, and I suspect that in the upcoming weeks, everyone will see just how strong of a werewolf Harry Potter is." said the man._

_ "What does that have to do with me?" asked Ron, and the man lightly touched the book on Ron's table._

_ "You are Harry's best friend am I correct? What happens to a person becomes hurt or ill to the point of dying?"_

_ "Their best friends come and comforts them, tries to help them, and what if you can give strength to that person?"_

_ "What are you talking about?" asked Ron, and the man looked up from the book, and his eyes glowed red._

_ "I'm saying that if you're in Harry's pack, you give him strength, make him faster, all his werewolf abilities become enhanced, the strength of the wolf adds to the pack, each wolf makes the pack more powerful."_

_ "You want me to make him stronger, why?" asked Ron, and the man looked him dead in the eyes after removing his hood, showing wolf features on his face, not looking like a normal human._

_ "So I know that when the time comes, Harry will be able to fight me..." said the man, "and it doesn't matter as I know I'll beat him."_

_ "Why do you want to fight him?" asked Ron, and then realized why. "You're not wanting him in your pack, you want his strength, you kill your beta, you get his strength, don't you..."_

_ "Smart one..." said the man, and then suddenly Ron was alone, before he gulped. Ron had to find Harry, and quickly. Before it was too late._

Ron shook his head as he came out of the memory, and what he found was that Hermione had left, and blood was on the couch from where Hermione's head had been, she was still bleeding from the claw. Hopefully it would stop soon, otherwise he didn't want to think of what might happen. But he needed to get to wherever Harry might be, hopefully before the full moon, because he didn't know whether or not he would get to Harry while he was turned.

* * *

Harry looked at the stairs leading upstairs as he tried to identify the perfume and cologne scent... but only thing was, he didn't need to know, because he was going to find out by going up there... He slowly moved up the stairs with care, as he didn't want to alert Scott or Stiles, as they were right behind him, with fear on their faces, as Harry would if he didn't have an idea of who was living here.

Moving onto the small hallway, Harry saw there was three doors, one was his old bedroom, the bathroom, and his father's room. Harry took in a deep breath as he looked in his room, to see a six year old's wonderland, Harry had a race car bed, really? Video game systems up the wall, and even a computer like Stiles had for gaming. It was just a little older...

"Stiles, remember how the three of us used to play Mariokart all the time when you two stayed over? I was Bowser, Scott was Mario, and, oh my god, you were Princess Peach..." said Harry, laughing nearly coming out of him while Stiles gave an evil glare towards him.

"You swore you wouldn't mention that again..." said Stiles, and launched at Harry, who dodged, and Stiles landed on the bed, before bouncing into the air, hit the ceiling, and crashed into the bed again. "This is a vicious cycle!"

Stiles hit the ceiling three times before Harry grabbed him, and put him on the ground. That was why Harry never bounced on his bed.

"That's why I told you not to be Peach." said Harry, and they walked out of the room, before looking in the bathroom, to see a regular bathroom, and then there was only one room left, James and Lily's room.

As he opened the door, Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up, and when he entered, suddenly he had a chain around his neck... choking him.

"COME ON! I'M NOT KINKY AT ALL!" yelled Harry, before doing a backwards head butt, making the attacker lose the chain, and Harry rolled out of the attacker's grasp. Harry felt the moment to get the upper hand was now, before he could be grabbed again, and he turned around to see a hooded figure looking at him, making Harry remember the hooded figure that was Voldemort in his memory of the night his parents died...

"What are you doing here?" asked the hooded figure, and Harry looked at him, before suddenly their eyes made contact, and the figure's eyes turned red... while Harry's eyes turned amber yellow. "Great..."

"What are you doing in my family's home..." asked Harry, as he realized the door to the room was shut, and locked. Harry gulped, as Stiles and Scott tried to get in there, pounding on the door. "ANSWER ME!"

"Because Harry... I live here." said the figure, removing the hood, to reveal a gray haired James Potter.

"Dad... is it really you?" asked Harry, to his shock, saw Scott's fist go through the locked door. The wood flew across the room, and suddenly Scott knocked the door down with an another punch, taking the hinges with it. Stiles screamed like a girl as the door fell and Harry jumped onto the bed to dodge flying metal shards from the hinges.

"Well, looks like you brought your friends as well... Scott, Stiles..." said James Potter, and Stiles stood with his mouth open in shock his face bright red.

"WHAT... IN... THE... HELL?!" said Scott and Stiles at the same time, while James just waved lightly...

* * *

"Somehow, this is not the way I expect to have a family reunion, being choked by my own father with a metal chain, real nice touch Dad..." said Harry.

"You're the one who barged in here, and honestly, I didn't know you were back in Beacon Hills. How is it that you know the truth?" asked James, as Stiles and Scott looked at each other with confusement.

"Simple, animal killed my aunt and uncle, I was accused of killing them, got freed, went to our house, found out that you made Sheriff Stilinski my guardian, and the thing I want to know, if you've been in Beacon Hills all these years, why didn't you come and get me, more importantly, if you're alive, where's Mom..."

"She's around, after you went to the Dursleys, Lily got depressed, she wanted her little boy back, but when we tried to get you, something prevented us from getting to Number Four, do you know what that is..."

"Yeah, I noticed that.' said Harry, knowing that thanks to his talk with Dylan, that mountain ash kept werewolves out of the surrounding area of the mountain ash. "So, you couldn't get past it... why is it that you happen to be one of those."

"Worked my way to it, took down a bad one, and now I'm a good one." said James, and Harry saw how Stiles was scratching his head, and Scott standing there with a double confused look if it was possible.

"Where is Mom" asked Harry, and James pointed towards the window, to see a flash of light on the driveway. "Well, guess her little boy's back, but he's all grown up."

"And with a new part I see." said James, noticing Harry's eyes, and Harry knew it too, so he turned away from him.

"Tell me, how is it that you didn't die that night... I saw you and Mom..." said Harry, before James revealed the scars on his neck, and Harry realized that James had been strangled, but not killed... Voldemort didn't know James was still alive. How did Lily get that bullet laced with wolvesbayne out if she got shot?

"She pulled it out... if you're wondering, Harry... I want to talk to you in private, if Stiles and Scott don't mind."

"Uh, they need to know this, I promised I would tell them the truth, and I plan on it. Whatever you say you can say in front of them." said Harry, and James noticed how Scott looked, as Scott's eyes flashed yellow for a moment, and James looked at Harry who simply nodded. "They need to know. Before Friday."

"What's Friday?" asked Scott, and Stiles made a motion to Moon him, but Scott hit him in the back throwing Stiles onto the bed, and hit the ceiling again.

"WHY ME?!" asked Stiles as he crashed onto the floor as Lily Potter entered the room, and saw her son for the first time face to face.

"Harry..." said Lily, and Harry gave a small smile, before suddenly he had a bear hug that was nearly crushing him.

"Uh... Mom, you're squishing me!" said Harry gasping for air, before Lily tentatively let go of Harry, and grinned. "So, Scott, I think Stiles has something to tell you, I've been noticing that since earlier he's been needing to talk to us, so..."

"Alright, and before you ask how I did it, I had a lot of adderall, but I think I found out what's wrong with you two, how come you've been different, Scott doesn't need his inhaler if you noticed, both of you are suddenly athletic, and last night you said you two were attacked by a large wolf, well I have an idea... you two are werewolves."

"Well you're not wrong." said Harry, and suddenly Stiles was looking at him in shock. "I figured it out earlier when I talked to Derek Hale, that was the old friend the Sheriff mentioned to you, and that large wolf that attacked us, is actually an alpha werewolf."

"You guys are crazy..." said Scott, rubbing his eyes. "You expect me to believe that on the full moon I'm going to turn into a wolf, no... a wolfman..."

"Not a wolf, or a wolf man, if my father is so kind, he'll even show you what kind of werewolf form it is... as it's only fair that he shows you... as him and my mother are ones."

"Wait, so you're a born werewolf?" asked Stiles, and Harry shook his head. "What? When were you two turned?"

"Shortly before Harry was born, about a few hours, Harry's healing was affected... nothing else, and more importantly, it seems that Harry happens to have a major problem on his hands." said James, noticing Harry's wrist that had black veins.

"Basilisk Venom, it's nothing." said Harry, before feeling slight pain in his arm, making him hold it, and suddenly had blood on his fingers. "Scott, next time you break a door, make sure I'm not in the way of it..."

"I wasn't thinking, and I'm not a werewolf!" said Scott, before James suddenly looked at him, and did an animalistic roar, making Harry fall into the wall in shock, his ears ringing loudly, and Scott covered his ears falling to his knees while Lily's eyes turned yellow. James stopped roaring, and Harry panting looked at him. "If you weren't one, you wouldn't have reacted like that."

"Whoa, I expected a wolf howl, not a horrifying monster roar..." said Stiles, and Harry could only glare. "What?"

"I hate my life..." said Harry, and laid down on the floor, before suddenly, he heared James growl, and he looked to see James, with pointed ears, claws, fangs, glowing red eyes, it was a little horrifying. "See Scott, you won't be a wolf, you'll be that..."

"Uh, Harry... I think there's something wrong with your father..." said Lily, as James growled some more... and Harry realized, James had lost control, his anger lifted when he roared, guess he had built up a lot of anger.

That was why they had stayed away, James had anger issues... ever since James was a teenager, and when he turned, the anger finally came out in the roar, but he was just unable to control the rage... and now he had an alpha that could possibly kill his friends, he had to make sure they got out of there, and fast. Harry realized that was why Snape was picked on by James so much, it kept his anger under control, and when he became a werewolf, something caused the anger to become worse...

"Mom... get Stiles and Scott out of here, and run..." said Harry, and Lily looked at him oddly. "DO IT!" Lily nodded and grabbed the two teens who were watching as Harry rolled his sleeves up, right as the room went dark from the setting sun. And all Harry could see was the glowing red eyes of an angry alpha... "Alright, something tells me this is about to get ugly..."

* * *

_**review and thanks**_


	13. Revelations

_**review and thanks, thanks for the reviews you guys,**_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Revelations._

* * *

Why had they let Harry stay there? Stiles didn't know what was going to happen, but as they exited the house, he felt that something was about to go wrong, very wrong. The whole thing was just bad as it was, James having to roar to get Scott to know the truth, and then losing control, it was his fault, it was Stiles that caused this. It was all his fault. If Harry got killed, he would never forgive himself. Stiles didn't want Harry to die, this was his best friend that was facing death in the face in that house, and he was worried sick.

"We should go back there and help Harry! He should not be dealing with this alone!" said Stiles, while Lily looked at a truck at the end of the road, as she held a pair of keys. "Are you going to let your son die?"

"My son is more than capable of handling himself, he's strong, the past ten years have proven that..." said Lily, before going towards the truck, and Stiles just looked at Scott who was confused a bit. What was Lily up to?

Meanwhile upstairs in a stalemate move watching James prepare to attack, Harry was not able to be moving, well he couldn't move, because if he even let James get one single chance, his best bet was that he'd be dead within one second. James growled menacingly towards Harry which caused him to back up a little, even though he didn't want to. As much as he loved his father, Harry hated this moment, getting into a fight, he got into many wizard duels, but never a fist fight, or in this case a fist to claw fight.

"Come on Dad... don't make me fight you. I'm not in the mood for fighting." said Harry, and James brought his claws to full length, making a gulp appear from Harry. "Dad... I'm warning you."

Harry watched James get ready to take a step, before with a horrifying speed James came launching into Harry, and they went slamming into the wall, causing a board to fly off. With a thunderous blow, Harry threw James into the ceiling and watched as James crashed into the floor.

He got up as James growled, for an alpha fighting a beta, Harry was doing better than he thought. Harry saw his moment to strike and grabbed James, who roared, but Harry didn't let the alpha roar get to him, and suddenly the basilisk venom decided to be a little monster and make his arms have enough pain to make him let go of James, who threw Harry into the hallway.

"God dang it!" yelled Harry, and suddenly watched as a light formed in the hallway, to find that the lights had turned on, and now Harry could see James in full view. What he saw was nothing compared to how Harry's arms looked, black veins went to his elbows. "Why is it now that I'm having to deal with the basilisk venom?"

A hand grasped the side of the doorway, and it's claws caused gashes on it. Fear went through Harry's body like bullets, he didn't get scared much, but this was terriying.

"You should have run..." said James in a growl, and Harry got to his feet, fighting the pain from the basilisk venom. He couldn't handle the pain, Harry just couldn't handle it.

"No... I'm not running from danger... there's trouble, I'm going to stop it, why? It's who I am, I protect people, and if I have to stop my own father, then so be it." said Harry, before suddenly James came propelling towards him, and Harry dived out of the way, to see James go flying through the wall. Harry's eyes got wide as he got back to his feet, and his leg locked up tightly, before suddenly he had to dodge an attack from James, and the claws only came a mere inch from tearing Harry open. Harry threw a punch hard enough to hopefully get James calmed down, and when he hit James, it propelled him off the ground and through the wall towards the street. "CRAP!"

Then, thankfully James appeared behind Harry in the hallway, and to his dismay, grabbed Harry, and slammed his head into the wall. Harry headbutted James with everything he had, and with a loud boom, James had grabbed Harry by the neck, slammed him into the ceiling, body slammed him, and stomped him hard enough to throw Harry through the floor into the kitchen.

"Ow..." moaned Harry, before his entire body seemed to lock up on him, making him growl a little as he saw James look through the hole towards him. He couldn't move as James went to launch down at him, and suddenly as Harry's eyes glowed bright amber yellow, he got to his feet, and caught James and slammed him into the kitchen counter.

James roared towards Harry, who didn't get phased by the alpha roar, and with a devastating blow, James uppercut Harry into the cabinets, and Harry got to his knees as if to give up. Harry had a plan, and it was a dumb one. Harry felt his arm to see blood on his fingers, and he growled a little before James walked over to him.

"I told you to run Harry, but you don't listen, you never listen..." said James, and proceeded to claw Harry's face, but Harry rolled out of the way as fast as he could, and looked at the table to see a silver knife. Hopefully it didn't bother Harry to hold it. Harry grabbed the knife, not hesistating to swing it at James, who jumped backwards at each swing, before throwing a punch at him, but Harry dodged it by only mere inches. Harry swung his over head kick towards James, who blocked it, held it, and threw him to the ground making him lose that knife.

Harry growled loudly, before being thrown into the wall, and instead of falling to the floor, Harry got a second wind, got to his feet in a flip, and looked at James, when Harry suddenly looked a little more like a werewolf, as his teeth became beta fangs.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You're just an old man... come on!" roared Harry, not meaning what he was saying, but still got the point through and as James launched as him, Harry dodged, grabbed James, and slammed him into the counter, dragged him along it, and threw him into the living room. Harry yelled in pain as the basilisk venom made him submit a little as he fell to the side of the counter, while James got back to his feet, which was bad for Harry, who was panting as almost black smoke was pouring out of his breath. It was nothing Harry was proud of that was sure...

Harry felt the werewolf side taking over the basilisk venom for a good minute, meaning he had time to beat James if he could. With a lot of struggle he got to his feet, and looked at James who's red eyes looked at him menacingly.

"Come on Dad..." said Harry, and then as James threw a chair at Harry, in a split second Harry threw his fist at the chair, and the fist when it made contact with the chair, ripped it in half. Harry grabbed the knife, and in a blur threw it at James, who got hit in the arm, but wasn't really phased by it.

Harry ran towards James with all of his strength and speed, and tried tackling him, but James dived backwards, and as everything slowed down Harry went over James, only to have James put his feet on Harry's chest, shooting Harry through the window, shattering it, making Harry fall into the yard.

"That is not my best move," said Harry, holding his shoulder as he laid on the grass, unaware of Scott and Stiles standing at the other end of the street watching them with horror as appearing in a dodge ram was Lily who was trying to start it, with no luck.

"HARRY RUN!" yelled Stiles, and Scott, as much as he didn't want, made Stiles go quiet, before yelling...

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM HARRY, YOU'VE DONE MORE THAN THAT!" Harry looked at the truck, and at James, before getting an idea, a dumb one, but it was an idea nevertheless.

"MOM GET OUT OF THE TRUCK!" yelled Harry, before getting to his feet, and running towards the truck as Lily got out, unaware of Harry's plan. Harry couldn't get to the truck, only to be grabbed by James, who threw him back towards the house, straight into Harry's old room through the window.

Harry groaned loudly, before getting out of there quickly as to not destroy anything if he wanted those game systems which sounded bad in a time like this, but his games were amazing!

Moving into the hallway, and dodging the hole, Harry moved to the end of the hallway to make sure he could see James coming, and he knew he would be, Harry looked at his shoulder, which had been dislocated when he was thrown into the house.

Painfully he pushed the bone back into place, and Harry moaned a little as he felt the bone get back into it's normal position, when he saw James walking up the stairs, looking at him.

"Just give me a second would you?" asked Harry, and James didn't say a word, that was until it was shown that James was holding a molotov cocktail... "WHERE DID YOU GET A MOLOTOV COCKTAIL AT?!"

Harry rammed into James, sending the two flying off the stairs, as Harry grabbed the molotov, threw it outside through the window. He saw the flames erupt, and then he felt fur... wolf fur. Harry looked down, and James had turned into more of the wolf man that Scott was worried about.

"Uh, Dad... don't be pulling a Lupin on me!" said Harry, and saw only one choice... the truck would stop James, that was if he could get to it in time, unless he decided to embrace the werewolf speed. "SCREW IT!"

Launching through the window, Harry went on all fours running towards the street, with Lily smiling seeing her son moving at such speed.

"Get out the way!" said Harry, as he jumped past Lily, right as speeding through the flames was a full wolf form James, looking like a mixture of a grizzly bear and Lupin's wolf form. Harry had no time to get to the truck before having to use his magic to throw Lily into Stiles and Scott in order to keep them from getting hit by James and his claws. Harry felt the pain of the basilisk venom as he dodged each attack, only to be slammed to the ground, and Harry looked up to see James preparing a final blow with a stomp to his face, and since Harry was close enough to the truck, with no time to lose he rolled under the truck, and pushed his hands against the metal pipes. "Come on Potter, you can do this..."

Harry felt it lifting up, and watched as James had ran back to the yard, only to have another molotov cocktail in his hand. He moaned lightly before lifting it up all the way, as the clouds above decided to unleash a large amount of rain, and even though Harry was under the truck he had got soaked, and it made the metal a bit slippery.

_COME ON!_ thought Harry when he nearly lost it, and saw James getting ready to throw the molotov, and finally he threw it towards James right as the molotov was thrown, and the molotov was caught by Lily who caught it in a jump. Harry smiled when the truck slammed into James and him and the truck went into the house, against his wishes.

"He can't be up and moving after that." said Harry, and then watched as the truck was pushed back out... "Oh god no..." The truck went into the yard, and the four stared as they saw James walk out in shredded clothing, before falling to the ground. "I didn't kill him did I?"

* * *

Dylan sat down at his bed, looking at his phone, and realized that he could see what Harry was doing by global gps position. Dylan looked up Harry's position, and looked at the google earth version, and found that Harry was looking towards a house with a dislocated shoulder, bleeding arm, broken nose, his eyes blood shot, his hair matted down from rain and stained with blood, and laying in the house's yard was that of James Potter who looked almost unscathed compared to Harry.

"Well, guess an old dog like you don't go down that easily James." said Dylan, before realizing the house was only a block away, and Chris would be watching for any werewolf problems. Luckily Chris had just went to bed, so Dylan was free to go see Harry and make sure he was alright.

He got in his SUV and drove to the house to see the flames from a molotov cocktail, with four people standing in the rain, looking mildly scared and nervous. Lily Evans Potter, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and Harry...

"Why is it that I figured you couldn't go one day without getting into trouble," asked Dylan as he got out of the SUV when Lily looked at him.

"Dylan? Why do you look like you were thrown into a frier?" asked Lily, and Harry laughed a little.

"Courtesy of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape." said Harry, and Lily's eyes got wide. "Oh, and Snape quit because of the fact of how you supposedly really died. He couldn't trust Dumbledore after that."

"Well, thank you Lily, you don't look so bad for a corpse." said Dylan, and Lily smiled brightly, not thinking of James who laid passed out on the lawn.

Harry suddenly ran to his father, and realized James was alive, thankfully things didn't get too out of hand. Looking at the house, he realized just how lucky he was to survive that.

"Hey Harry, fix your shoulder!" said Stiles, not liking to see the bone sticking out of it's socket, to which Harry pushed it back in, but it hurt like a chainsaw cutting his flesh a little bit, that with the basilisk venom it was no wonder it was like that.

"Hey, don't tell your parents about this, they hate werewolves enough as it is." said Lily, and Dylan nodded.

"Just get this cleaned up and we'll be fine. Plus, Harry... don't use your wolf powers during Lacrosse." said Dylan, making Harry laugh a little, how would Dylan know if Harry was using his werewolf powers during Lacrosse, he couldn't tell. Nobody could that Harry had thought of.

"Yeah right... for all we know I might be that good at Lacrosse anyway!" said Harry, standing up, and lifted James around his shoulders. "Man he's pretty light, that or I'm just full of adrenaline."

"Shut up..." moaned James, and Harry chuckled. He put James on the couch that wasn't destroyed and walked to his mother.

"Mom, I'll be back tomorrow to talk to you guys, that is if I'm not dead by then." said Harry, revealing the black veins from the basilisk venom.

"What is that Harry?" asked Lily, and Dylan sighed, he knew this was a large problem, he didn't want Harry to die.

"Basilisk Venom from when he was twelve, he got bit in the Chamber of Secrets, Lily, the phoenix tears that Fawkes put in him was not enough to destroy the venom, but contain it, Harry lost control of it when he got bit, the werewolf bite is the cause of him dying."

"Wait, Harry's dying?" asked Scott, and they all realized how pale Harry looked from that morning, he looked like he was a ghost.

"Yeah, don't mention it, I need to get home, and if your dad asks, you tell him to go here and have a talk with the man inside about what just happened, because I'm not explaining why the heck this place is in ruins!" said Harry, and with that he started walking. "Bye mom." He gave Lily a hug, and almost didn't want to leave as that was the first hug they really had since that night when Voldemort was killed.

"Bye Harry, see you tomorrow." said Lily, and let go of Harry, who nodded lightly, before walking off out of sight, leaving Scott, Stiles, Lily, and Dylan standing there. "Well?"

"Well what?" asked Stiles, and Lily glared at him. "Go pick him up, gotcha." With that the Dynamic Duo were out of there.

Harry walked through the streets of Beacon Hills slowly, not wanting his body to lock up from the basilisk venom effects, and he was unaware of the blood leaking out of his back onto the street, and that he was about to have a bad night...

He suddenly passed out and collapsed to the sidewalk, only moments before the jeep pulled up next to him with Scott's horrified movie look. It was something out of a movie the way Scott looked at Harry, but he didn't know that.

"Help me get him into the jeep!" said Scott, getting out as Stiles parked the jeep and went around to get Harry up to his feet.

"Uh, Scott, he's bleeding, where's he bleeding from?" asked Stiles, as they rolled Harry over to reveal his back, and a hole in Harry's skin that was not healing like the others, his wound was still bleeding. How on earth was it still bleeding for god's sake, it was not possible, unless an alpha caused wound took longer to heal, this was not plausable. Scott covered the wound and heard Harry mutter a cry a little.

"Get me something to burn it with so it stops bleeding!" said Scott, and Stiles got out a lighter that he used to grill when he was at Scott's and kept it in the jeep. Scott put the lighter against Harry's wound, and lit the fuse, following a horrific howl of pain from Harry. The wound being stable now they watched as it slowly healed back to normal, and they got him into the jeep, with him barely awake.

"Guys... what's going on?" asked Harry, not realizing he could have died right there on the sidewalk from bleeding out.

"Well, considering that you look like you're a corpse and being that we saved your life right there, you need to go lay down at home, don't do anything, just go up to bed, I'll be right in my room if anything happens." said Stiles, and Harry lightly nodded. He couldn't think, all he wanted to do was sleep, nothing else, just sleep.

"Right, no talky, just sleepy." slurred Harry, before passing out again, and Stiles snapped his fingers in a rage.

"Why is it that everything has to go wrong, every single freaking time!" yelled Stiles, and then Harry in his sleep started putting together the puzzle pieces in his head about everything that had happened since that night Voldemort tried to kill him...

* * *

_Voldemort was a wendingo, known to Hunters as the __**Dark Wendingo**__, which Harry presumed to be a mixture of the __**Dark **__Lord and a __**Wendingo. **__His parents were turned the night Harry was born, so his healing was enhanced. When Dylan blew Voldemort's head to pieces with the shotgun, Voldemort's soul must have latched to Professor Quirrell, who happened to have the wendingo inside him, meaning that Voldemort had an ideal place, as Wendingos had to eat all the time. The only thing keeping Voldemort alive was the unicorn blood in the Forbidden Forest from the unicorns._

_ The Chamber of Secrets held the basilisk. Without phoenix tears you would be dead, unless you were a werewolf, which would hold the venom back until it could be removed, but if phoenix tears was the thing holding back the venom, and encountered the werewolf bite, it would fight the werewolf and venom at the same time, making the venom stronger, which was apparent tonight._

_ The phoenix tears if the werewolf survived the venom would give the werewolf better resistance to fire... the venom Harry knew would do something good, but he didn't know. There was just something about it that made him wonder if the thing he was wondering was something to do with a supernatural venom or something. He would find out if he survived the Full Moon._

_ Then it was when Harry realized, that the basilisk venom wouldn't be at it's strongest, be at it's weakest, that was why Derek wouldn't do it until the full moon... and if he got the venom out, it meant one thing, something worse would follow. The Dementors were afraid of Lupin when he went in front of one, it actually tried to get out of there, was it because he was a werewolf? Suddenly it made all sense to Harry. Everything between Hogwarts and his life in Beacon Hills was __**connected.**_

Harry woke up right as they got to the Stilinski household, and Harry hopped out as the paleness in his face went away a bit, and as he entered the house, he found Stilinski sitting on the steps waiting for the two.

"What in god's name happened to you?" asked Stilinski standing up seeing Harry's figure, and didn't notice Harry get his nose unbroken.

"Had quality father son time with my dad... in case you're wondering, go to my old house, your answers will be there, I am going to bed!" said Harry, and hugged Stilinski, before heading up to bed, and passing out.

"Wait... what? JAMES IS ALIVE?!" asked Stilinski, as Stiles walked in, soaking wet, and he waved to his father, before laying on the floor in front of the couch.

"Oh yeah, James and Lily Potter are alive, and Harry had a nice talk with them... mainly James, but still they talked." said Stiles, and fell asleep right there, leaving Stilinski to look at his soaked son in disbelief. What happened in the past three hours?

* * *

Inside the Weasley house at his dresser was Ron getting bags ready to go with him to find Harry in Beacon Hills, and what he didn't know was that Dumbledore was there to stop him.

"What are you doing Mr. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore as Ron closed the first bag, and Ron looked at him.

"I'm going to find my best friend, and hopefully get him to forgive me, I was an idiot, and you're not stopping me." said Ron, and then suddenly Dumbledore stepped to Ron, before Ron realized this wasn't Dumbledore, because Dumbledore was too weak to even get out bed. "Who are you and where is Albus Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid Dumbledore couldn't make it, thing is, I had to substitute for him, shame really, after all, Potter was his favorite student..." said the fake Dumbledore, before in a flash it was revealed to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy... why am I not surprised that it's you?" asked Ron with a harsh tone which was necessary, as Lucius knew how to get on everybody's nerves, must be a Malfoy thing. There was just something that would be one thing out of a horror movie for Ron, as there was something about Lucius's eyes. They were purple... "What are you?"

"What's a werewolf's natural enemy?" asked Lucius, and Ron gulped, he knew the answer, and personally, it scared him, he didn't want to become dinner. It was just the most horrifying thing that someone could have said they were, this was not good.

"Oh god..." said Ron, before in a flash of light, him and Lucius Malfoy were gone, and one word had appeared before they disappeared... Vampire.

* * *

_**review and next chapter will be the full moon**_


	14. Coming of the Full Moon

_Chapter Fourteen: Coming of the Full Moon._

* * *

As Harry slept he felt like he was going to be stuck there in a coma in the middle of life and death, but that didn't phase him any... nothing seemed to do that at the moment. It was weird, but after all he was a wizard who was becoming a werewolf on Friday night, and was dying from basilisk venom. He should give some slack to some things.

The moment of thinking he was going to have a normal life in Beacon Hills was still there, sure he was going to have a little difficulty with it, but he could still have a normal life, that was if he didn't die from the basilisk venom first. Harry only had a few thoughts that would last until he woke up, and that was three things.

_**One: Where was his parents for the past ten years? Two: Was Hermione okay at Hogwarts with distressed teachers and an angry Ron? And the most important: Would Stiles and the Sheriff be safe with Harry around...**_

**One: **The whole idea of his parents being alive was just dumb, he couldn't believe it, even meeting them face to face it was still unbelievable to him, he just couldn't believe it. Could it be that James and Lily were here in Beacon Hills for the ten years and kept under the grid, nobody seeing them? No, it wasn't possible. Dylan would have found them by then.

**Two: **How was Harry supposed to trust that Dumbledore would keep Hermione at Hogwarts when he was sure that if the alpha that bit him and Scott had reached the Burrow could get in there, he was sure that it could get in Hogwarts, especially with Lucius Malfoy, who he feared was something more than a wizard, like the death eater Fenrir Greyback who was a werewolf and a wizard, and knowing that Voldemort was a Wendingo, who he found out was a cannibilistic shapeshifter who tend to hide, so that was uncharacteristic of Voldemort, which didn't make sense to him.

Hermione was not safe at Hogwarts, and Harry needed to get her out of there, and if he could, hopefully he could get through to Ron, get him on Harry's side, not on the side that hates him. He just hoped that Hermione was still on his side. It was all he could do about that, and if not, he was absolutely in one word... _screwed_.

**Three: **This was what perplexed him so much, he was thinking about it before he even showed up in Beacon Hills, it was the one thing he wanted to make sure would be stable, Harry didn't want Stiles and the Sheriff to be killed in the same manner as the Dursleys, he wouldn't allow it, maybe being bit by the alpha was a good thing after all. When Harry lifted that truck, he practically lifted it without any struggle, the only struggle was the wet metal that bothered him.

It was going to be a bit of a brawl on Friday for him as he had to figure out how to survive the basilisk venom, not get attacked by hunters, and make sure Scott didn't lose control and go into a person's home and commit murder, which was highly unlikely as Scott couldn't kill, at least from what he could figure. The one thing he was worried about was what he would do to someone, or the worst thing, if the aurors came after him.

Either way he was going to have to fight through Friday, and there was no denying, for by midnight, **Harry Potter would either be dead or alive. **

It was only then that as Harry opened his eyes from sleep that the basilisk venom went to work and threw him off the bed with a jerk, right into the dresser. This was going to be a fun morning.

_Earlier that morning..._

There was a weird feeling that went through Stiles as he woke up that next morning, something between an uncontrollable fear and that feeling somebody was about to get hurt. Harry had not gotten out of bed, and since they had the school day off because of Dylan being a great guy, they could deal with Harry simply. Dylan had used some of his resources to give the three the day off, and that it was because a family member died that they were really close to and they were going to the funeral, lucky them, more like Harry, which was not necessarily a good thing. At the moment as Stiles laid there he remembered how just a few days ago Harry wasn't in his life, and suddenly that was all that was worth mattering, Harry was there to stay, and whether anybody liked it or not, it was going to happen, Harry would be there until the end of time.

For Stiles it just seemed that Harry had a lot of explaining to do, or he would have to talk with James or Lily, and he preferred to talk with Lily than the alpha that tried to kill him last night. Harry said he would explain, but a couple things were on his mind, it was the only things on his mind at the moment.

_**One: **_**Why do I have the feeling something was about to go horribly wrong and does it involve me somehow?**

_**Two: **_**How would Harry survive that bass... bassy, basilly, basilisk, yeah basilisk venom when it seems to cripple him? Harry is no Houdini, he won't be able to break out of a straightjacket and be in the clear.**

_**Three: **_**Where is that Hermione Granger that we picked up at the mall the other day, and why is it I have a feeling I'm going to see her in the next couple days. What does she have to do with Harry acting weird, and what does she know about Harry that I don't?**

_**Four: **_**In the nutshell that is the mystery of Harry Potter, why wasn't he here in Beacon Hills during those ten years, and if so, where was the Potter's during that time, as they are technicall D... DEAD.**

_**Five: **_**What is going to happen on the Full Moon in two days? **None of which he had the answer to, meaning one thing, they had to wait to be answered...

It was only then that Stiles saw that he was stuck to the floor from last night, and working from the floor to his feet was hard. His clothes ripped off, and he found himself in his underwear, with Scott standing in the doorway with his mouth open wide.

"Why is it you have unicorn underwear on?" asked Scott as he looked at Stiles, when suddenly there was a loud crashing noise from upstairs, before in a rush the two charged up the stairs to Harry's room where Harry laid on the floor with the dresser on top of him.

"This is not how the day should start, when did Harry say that venom or whatever would be at it's weakest?" He didn't need Scott to tell him, but it was to make sure that Scott was actually considering that Harry could die, and that being a werewolf was necessary for Harry to live, plus that being a werewolf was not just a crazy thought, which was no longer crazy.

"Well if I remember right I do think he said Friday, the night of the full moon. If I'm correct," said Scott, and then the two looked at each other with eyes that knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"It's going to be weak because that's when Harry's going to turn, and when he turns, the werewolf side will have been taking the venom over to the point of where it could kill the venom, Derek Hale is one smart guy for a creep who lives in the woods." claimed Stiles before Harry opened his eyes with it glowing yellow, and threw the dresser into the wall only busting a book on it, but nothing else was broke.

"Is it me or am I laying under a guy wearing boxers with unicorn shapes over it?" inquired Harry, and in a bit of a struggle he climbed to his bed and laid back down. "I hate waking up with that in my face... now what's up guys?"

"What's up... really, you nearly died last night from bleeding out after the fight with your supposed dead father!" exclaimed Stiles, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh, it takes more than a light gash to take old Harry Potter down." giggled Harry, before sitting up, and wrapping a blanket around Stiles. "There, now that hideous thing you call boxers will no longer scar my mind."

"Shut up Harry." Harry realized that he had only a day or two until he had to get rid of the basilisk venom, or he would die.

Harry looked up towards the ceiling, when there was suddenly the feeling he was being watched, and his wolf vision that he learned to use during the fight between him and James went to work and he could see something shining brightly over the ceiling.

He stood up, and punched the ceiling to reveal an old silver vase, he noticed it was from one place only, in the office of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"COME ON! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" roared Ron as he struggled in the chair stuck upside down from the wall and he was held there by rope laced with wolvesbayne as they knew Ron was going to be a werewolf on the full moon

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I can't do that. You want to get out, you do it yourself..." said Lucius Malfoy sitting in the headmaster's chair in Dumbledore's office, twirling a silver knife around in his hand.

"You really think you'll get away with this, I swear if you hurt Hermione I'll kill you!" yelled Ron, and Lucius laughed.

"Mr. Weasley, if you were going to... I'm happy to say you would have already, which is why the alpha doesn't want you right now, you're not ready, he needs a beta that could do whatever it takes, someone like... Harry Potter. Now, from what I can see you have two options, One... apparate out of there and try to find that mudblood you and Potter care about so much, or two, use that werewolf side of your's to break out of the chair and fight me..."

"I'm not doing anything you want Malfoy, you can torture me and tear me down to bone, I won't do what you want..." growled Ron, making Lucius stand up from the chair, and stop twirling the knife, which made Ron slightly gulp.

"You know, you heal faster, and with that, it's time I have some fun." said Lucius, and threw the knife into Ron's shoulder, and a loud howl of pain followed that echoed through the castle, with no reply... not even the hearing of werewolf Lupin could hear him... there was nobody to help Ron, and he feared there was no hope to get out of this. "Too bad that mudblood isn't here to see the fun. Although, right about now, I think she has more problems coming than you think."

"What have you done with Hermione..." said Ron, as Lucius pulled the knife out with a summoning spell.

"All in good time it'll be revealed, and until you turn on the full moon, you aren't going nowhere, not even Harry Potter can save you."

"He has his own pack, he'll come for you, and when he does, you better hope he isn't able to be a werewolf or a wizard, because that's what it will take to beat Harry, and even then you won't be able to."

"I'm afraid you underestimate me Weasley..." said Lucius, and suddenly there was a growl from the doorway.

"LUCIUS, stop that now... I said keep him in a mood where the transformation will be more aggressive, not to torture him..." said the alpha werewolf walking into the room, hood up not looking towards them, especially not at Ron.

"Sorry, I figured I could limber him up... but nevermind." said Lucius, before putting the knife down on the floor near the werewolf, who nodded, but looked at Ron without actually showing his face.

"Ronald, you are what some people say a loose cannon, you mean well, but you don't do everything how you should. I fear that you don't understand why I'm doing this, I'll tell you, but not at this moment, I'll tell you after the full moon, so in the mean time, just hang around." Worst pun ever...

* * *

Stiles just didn't know what was going on with Harry, he couldn't understand him... after knowing him for their entire life. Then again it had been ten years that they didn't see Harry or even had contact with him, and now Harry was in their lives again, but now Harry's life was on the line, and Stiles didn't want to lose his best friend again. This was one of those days where Stiles wished that he could sleep and all the problems would go away, at least, in his dreams they did, but he would have to face it head on. Harry was currently sitting across from Stiles at the table looking at a book called a beastiary, a book on supernatural creatures, and Harry was looking at the section about basilisks and their venom.

So far, it only said that the venom would go rapidly through a person's body, which Harry experienced first hand in the Chamber of Secrets, but the phoenix tears helped him, it didn't do anything though. Harry couldn't find anything about how to get the venom out except to hope for it to pass or use a herb that is very rare and was in China, but it was very isolated. Harry didn't know how to get it, so he was out of luck there.

"Find anything? Dylan had to work his rear off to get the book..." said Stiles, and watched as Harry shook his head.

"No, there's two options right now Stiles, one, let it pass and hope for the best, or I have to go to China and find some herb with some name that I don't understand. I'm thinking of asking my parents if they have any books like this but for cures or anything."

"After last night you shouldn't be around your father, I'm sorry, but you almost died from James attacking you, we're not losing you again!" said Stiles, standing up, and suddenly Harry was up on his feet, facing Stiles, who was looking at him, and back to Scott quickly.

"Look, I told your father that I'm not going anywhere, and I'm telling you **right now**, I'm here to stay. Life or death, and I'm not dying on Friday." said Harry, and covered his neck as black veins appeared.

"It's getting worse, how bad is it?" asked Stiles, and Harry took his shirt off revealing the black wrist with black veins flowing from his hand to his chest, which was only a mere foot away from where his heart would be. "We need to get that out of you..."

"I have an idea, it's a dumb one, but it's an idea, I did some research, when werewolves are poisoned with wolvesbayne, they can use the same species to get it out, or burn it out, what if it's the same with basilisk venom."

"You could die!" said Stiles, and Harry looked at him with fierce eyes. "Your deathwish." The two walked into the backyard and Harry summoned a blowtorch from the shed.

"Get Scott or Derek here now. I can hardly handle the pain right now, flames will make it worse. I'll try to rip your head off... so call one of them."

"I have a better idea..." said a voice, and Harry looked to see James standing there at the gate, looking awfully calm.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, you tried killing me last night." said Harry, and James tilted his head.

"And you threw a truck into me, I'd say we're even." said James, and Harry nodded, before James snapped his fingers, and suddenly Scott was walking into the back with him.

"Considering how strong you are Harry, you'll need Scott and me to hold you back, so when this starts, Scott, grab his arm and don't let go no matter what." said James, and Scott nodded, before Stiles lit the torch, making Harry gulp.

"Oh this is going to hurt like... HELL!" roared Harry as the flames hit his wrist, and without thinking Scott grabbed Harry by the wrist, and the flames went onto Scott, making him yell, but it didn't make him let go. The skin on Harry started darkening and bubbling, before Harry using his right hand extended one claw, and sliced his vein, before the flames entered his veins, and the four watched as the color of flames go through the black veins. Reaching the shoulder, the flames suddenly quit, and Harry hoped it was over...

"God, OH GOD!" howled Harry as the flames started again, and James had to grab Harry this time as he threw Scott back into the fence, and Harry struggled against the alpha, but was futile as the flames went through his body as if it was water going through a stream. The moment it reached the shoulder again it went a little further, and suddenly Harry's eyes glowed bright amber yellow before Harry realized, the flames weren't doing anything, and he put his hand on the torch, making Stiles let go, and the blowtorch melted, but just fell to the ground, and James let Harry go.

"I think the phoenix tears only made this worse. Flames don't work on me, I feel the pain... but it doesn't psychically leave marks, look." said Harry, as the flames on his wrist stopped, there was no visual evidence the flames had been there, even though the skin had bubbled, there was no bubbling. Utterly no evidence.

"Weird, we'll need to test your abilities, we know you have super strength as you lifted a truck with your bare hands... we should test both of you." said Stiles, and then Harry nodded, before watching something on Stiles, his arm turned blue for a second, and Harry could of sworn that he saw the outline of flames... or something close.

"Yeah, just not right now, I..." started Harry before as if being tapped, he fell forward onto the grass, and laid there sleeping with a little blood dripping out of his mouth. None of them, not even James had noticed the hooded alpha hiding in the treeline, a scowl on his face.

_He's not dying before everything goes to plan, maybe I was wrong about him..._ thought the alpha, before Scott turned towards the treeline, to see the alpha go behind the tree. His sight changed to thermal suddenly, before he could see the outline of the alpha, making Scott growl.

"There's someone hiding behind a tree. Get Harry out of here... they might be here to attack him." Stiles lifted Harry to his feet, who opened his eyes in time to see in the neighbor's yard sitting down in a chair Lucius Malfoy smiling, with fangs, not canine fangs either. It was almost vampire fangs, but a little less.

"LUCIUS... you son of a..." growled Harry, before his eyes glowed a different color than yellow, one nobody would have figured, and Harry launched towards Lucius, who just smiled more, before James grabbed him, and Harry muttered something unintelligble, only to see the monster apparate away, leaving Harry's eyes to change back to yellow and then to emerald green.

_Guess I am right... _thought the alpha before Lucius came and apparated him away. Harry panted in pain from the basilisk venom and realized there was no choice, there was no possibility of getting out of this mess, he was going to die on Friday. Suddenly, Harry's vision blurred, as something came to him...

_"You think you're so clever don't you? You won't get away with this Lucius... you'll be taken down, one way or another." said Ron, hanging upside down, blood running along his shoulder from the knife._

_ "I'm afraid you don't understand the circumstances Mr. Weasley, Harry Potter is dying, he won't survive through Friday, and if he does, it's only a matter of time." said Lucius as he walked through the headmaster's office, his face concealed in the shadows, but Harry knew it was him, that rocky, cracked voice, and those eyes... the purple eyes had made Harry shiver a little._

_ "He won't die, Harry's too stubborn to die..." groaned Ron, and suddenly, another knife hit Ron in the arm, making a scream of pain occur._

Harry looked towards Stiles, and suddenly watched James growl a little, nodding, before Harry's eyes glowed the brightest amber yellow anyone had ever seen, and it scared James, not knowing what Harry was thinking of, or what he was planning on doing.

"Guys, I'll... see you in a few minutes, I need to go to my room." said Harry, before walking into the house, and upstairs, before in a flash, he suddenly had disappeared...

Harry found himself standing inside of the Potter Mansion, with William looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we need to talk... and you need to see what your parents left you." said William, before in a few minutes the two found themselves inside the mansion's library, and one of the books was called a _beastiary._

_ "_What's a beastiary?" asked Harry, and William pulled it out from the shelf, his old worn fragile hands hardly able to grab the book with no ease.

"A beastiary is a book full on every supernatural creature that has been recorded and what they look like. Whatever you face, now on, you will find them in this very book." said William, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So dylan has that too, awesome... and my parents seriously want me to hunt supernatural creatures? Who am I, Dean Winchester?" asked Harry, knowing about the two Winchesters, and things tended to get very bad with them. But every supernatural creature, if the same kind were different by certain territories.

"Very funny, but no, they wanted you to be a protector, a guardian." said William, and Harry looked at William... realizing that he needed to read the book, immediately.

"Does it say anything about certain families, groups of supernatural creatures?" asked Harry, and William shook his head, but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, making Harry turn to see a nicely dressed Dobby, in a robe, with a crest on it.

"He shrunk one of your Hogwarts cloaks, you wouldn't mind, since you won't be needing them ever again." said William, and Harry nodded, not wanting to argue, but it was a change of pace to see Dobby in nice clothes instead of torn rags.

"Dobby, what do you know about the Malfoy family? Magical, or supernatural wise, like how Fleur is half veela..."

"Dirty Malfoys...they're blood suckers, Vampires. The males in the family keep that trait, as the women of the Malfoys are not fully a Malfoy, meaning that an offspring, such as Draco Malfoy, would have human emotions, certain vampires have in a way, shut their humanity off to not feel guilt when they drink human blood. Draco however, he can't, it's impossible for him to do it." said William, as Dobby shook a little.

"They drank Dobby's blood didn't they, that was why when I gave Dobby that sock... Dobby, how old is Lucius Malfoy EXACTLY?"

"200 years old..." said Dobby, weakly, and Harry growled, it was sounding animalistic. "Harry Potter alright?"

"Yeah, just feeling like I need to stop running, and face my demons head on." said Harry, and grabbed the beastiary, and another book, full of families as William had pointed out, ones that were supernatural, and Harry found himself walking into the living room.

He sat down on the couch, and opened the book of supernatural families. It was almost, like a guide... an inmate list and description almost.

Then, on a faded page, in bold, BIG letters, was... **THE MALFOYS. ** Harry gulped, as it showed a picture, one straight out of a horror movie.

"Oh, well that's not terrifying at all..." said Harry, putting the book down, and when the picture of Lucius Malfoy in full vamp form, it was something out of Harry's worst nightmares.

Large, leathery wings that spanned seven feet in length, cold purple daggers that was his eyes, claws came out a good foot, and on Lucius's mouth, ten inch fangs... Long bat ears, and a nose similar to how Voldemort looked, almost snake like.

_I hope Lucius doesn't plan on going into full vampire mode... or... holy... _Harry looked like he was going to vomit, as he was gulping heavily, **Lucius Malfoy was an ALPHA VAMPIRE.** That was an alpha form.

Harry looked at his wrist, and saw the black veins, before doing something he thought he couldn't do until the full moon, with everything he could do, he forced his hands to grow claws, and when it did, it came out to a curved point. He slit his wrist, and black liquid came out.

"That will keep me alive a little longer, god dang it, this is going to be a rough couple days." said Harry. He shut the book, grabbed the beastiary, and apparated away, with William looking into the room, with a grim look on his face.

"Be careful Harry Potter..." wished William, and the fire keeping the living room lit up, went out, as everything went to the darkness, William's eyes glowed blue... "Be careful."

* * *

Stiles was walking through the mall to buy some silver chains, for Harry as he didn't know how bad the full moons would be for him, and he didn't want to take the chance of having his face clawed off by a wolf.

What was Stiles doing in the one dark themed part of the mall, he didn't know, but they had the best chains, and he wasn't going to argue. He paid for four sets, in case a set or two broke. Stiles walked out of the store, to find himself in front of Lydia, who was with Jackson... great...

"Stilinski, are you Emo or something?" asked Jackson, and Stiles shook his head, putting the chains behind his back, as he mentally punched himself for going at the time those two would be there.

"No, they got some great chains, need one for my cousin's dog." said Stiles, and he didn't realize this, but he just called Harry his cousin at that moment.

"Who's your cousin?" asked Lydia, and Stiles smiled, as if she should know. "Oh, I didn't know you and Harry were related." That's Lydia Martin for ya, being able to tell what you're thinking without having to say a word to you.

"He's on my... mother's side of the family." Lies, he hated lying, especially to Lydia Martin of all people. In a way though, it felt as if Stiles was telling the truth, that Harry was in a way, related to him.

"So, you telling the truth, and if I go to Potter he won't say otherwise?" asked Jackson, and Stiles shook his head.

"Alright Jackson, it's fine, let's just leave him alone, I'll see you at school... uh... sorry, what's your name?"

"Stiles, my name's Stiles." Lydia gave a slight smirk, before her and Jackson walked away, unaware of Stiles doing a happy dance that would have embarrassed even Scott McCall.

By Friday, Harry found himself being in more control of the basilisk venom, thanks to the help of James and Derek who took turns slicing Harry's wrist open to let venom out of it, but what they didn't know was that Harry could do it on his own, Derek had shown up about probably ten times, in two days, as the venom got worse each time, but today, it seemed almost weaker. He couldn't believe it. Then there was Stiles...

"Who gets a person chains? AND WHY DID YOU SAY I WAS YOUR COUSIN?" asked Harry, pinning Stiles to the wall.

"What, I had to think of something, I was on the spot man!" explained Stiles, but Harry didn't like it, so he growled. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't do that stupid stuff anymore." said Harry, and suddenly felt his arm burning, to see his skin bubbling, and an outline of flames on Stiles's arm. "Whoa..."  
He backed up, and held his arm as it stopped bubbling, as Stiles looked at him. They were both thinking the same thing, the party... the party was tonight, and so was the full moon. There was only two problems about this situation, Scott, and the basilisk venom. Scott was possibly going to freak out and turn in front of everybdody, now Harry had to join the Scott Patrol, and this was not going to be pretty... not at all.

"Let's get going to that party." said Stiles, and the two nodded in unison, before sprinting out of the house.

* * *

review and thanks, will update soon


	15. Night of the Full Moon

_Chapter Fifteen: Night of the Full Moon_

* * *

_ Previously on Night of the Wolf: Bad Moon Rising._

_ Harry didn't know that inside of him the phoenix tears had no longer been able to hold the basilisk venom back, and the venom was slowly growing, but not moving, not yet anyway. The bite had been the cause of it, because it had changed Harry... as it was apparent, the increase of speed, agility, healing, strength, his senses were even heightened... he could smell a person's scent, hear a conversation when it shouldn't have been possible... his sight went to twenty twenty vision, and he was sure he could see even better in the dark than before._

* * *

_"Think, full moon, Dylan Argent's family... bite..." said Derek, trying to give Harry a general idea, and then it finally hit him._

_ "My parents were bit by Talia weren't they..." said Harry sitting down, and Derek stared at him for a moment._

_ "What are you talking about?" asked Derek, and Harry looked at him, his eyes glowing yellow for a moment. "Guess you were lucky enough."_

_ "Shut up, your mother was a werewolf, she bit my parents right before I was born... the bite didn't affect me fully, it helped my healing a little, but my parents didn't want me around the night of the full moon because they would turn... and didn't want to hurt me."_

_"You really want me to tell you what's going on here? Look, last night, you got bit am I correct?" asked Derek, and Harry nodded slowly. "Well, on the night of the full moon, the venom is going to kill you because of that bite, unless the venom is removed from your body, cut out or sucked out, whatever way possible, you will die, I know how to properly do it, but I can't do it right now, as the venom is to isolated, I need it to be near the full moon to do it."_

* * *

_"What did you do to me_?"_ asked Ron, and with no statement, the man smiled. "What's with the smile?"_

_ "You see, I'm a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf... I bit you, meaning you'll turn into one on the full moon, and you're not going to worry about what you'll be like, you'll be human, but with some wolf features... Glowing eyes, wolf ears, fangs, claws, you know, halfway."_

_ "Great.. wait, why bite me?" asked Ron, and the man smiled, making a chill go down Ron's spine, and it freaked him out a little._

_ "Simple, a dear friend of yours is becoming one, and I want you to be evenly matched against him. You know who I'm talking about don't you..."_

_ "Harry..." said Ron, and the man nodded. "Why did you attack my family on Friday night? Huh? Tell me that."_

_ "Simple, I needed to know if you would suspect Harry, and it was only you who did it, I'm trying to make sure Harry is a strong addition to a pack, as he is something quite rare, and I suspect that in the upcoming weeks, everyone will see just how strong of a werewolf Harry Potter is." said the man. _

* * *

_"What's a beastiary?" asked Harry, and William pulled it out from the shelf, his old worn fragile hands hardly able to grab the book with no ease._

_ "A beastiary is a book full on every supernatural creature that has been recorded and what they look like. Whatever you face, now on, you will find them in this very book." said William_

_ On a faded page, in bold, BIG letters, was... **THE MALFOYS. ** Harry gulped, as it showed a picture, one straight out of a horror movie._

_ "Oh, well that's not terrifying at all..." said Harry, putting the book down, and when the book landed it showed the picture of Lucius Malfoy in full vamp form, it was something out of Harry's worst nightmares._

_ Large, leathery wings that spanned seven feet in length, cold purple daggers that was his eyes, claws came out a good foot, and on Lucius's mouth, ten inch fangs... Long bat ears, and a nose similar to how Voldemort looked, almost snake like._

* * *

_"I think the phoenix tears only made this worse. Flames don't work on me, I feel the pain... but it doesn't psychically leave marks,"_

* * *

_ "Get out of the way!" said Harry, as he jumped past Lily, right as speeding through the flames was a full wolf form James, looking like a mixture of a grizzly bear and Lupin's wolf form. Harry had no time to get to the truck before having to use his magic to throw Lily into Stiles and Scott in order to keep them from getting hit by James and his claws. Harry felt the pain of the basilisk venom as he dodged each attack, only to be slammed to the ground, and Harry looked up to see James preparing a final blow with a stomp to his face, and since Harry was close enough to the truck, with no time to lose he rolled under the truck, and pushed his hands against the metal pipes. "Come on Potter, you can do this..."_

_ Harry felt it lifting up, and watched as James had ran back to the yard, only to have another molotov cocktail in his hand. He moaned lightly before lifting it up all the way, as the clouds above decided to unleash a large amount of rain, and even though Harry was under the truck he had got soaked, and it made the metal a bit slippery._

_ COME ON! thought Harry when he nearly lost it, and saw James getting ready to throw the molotov, and finally he threw it towards James right as the molotov was thrown, and the molotov was caught by Lily who caught it in a jump. Harry smiled when the truck slammed into James and him and the truck went into the house, against his wishes._

* * *

_"We know you have super strength as you lifted a truck with your bare hands... we should test both of you." said Stiles, and then Harry nodded, before watching something on Stiles, his arm turned blue for a second, and Harry could of sworn that he saw the outline of flames... or something close._

* * *

_Scott turned towards the treeline, to see the alpha go behind the tree. His sight changed to thermal suddenly, before he could see the outline of the alpha, making Scott growl._

* * *

_ "I'm trying to help you!" said the man, and knocked Dylan out by mistake, and James groaned heavily, making Harry see the problem, James was bleeding, from his neck, and then he turned to Voldemort, who had a bloody mouth, and everything became clear, Voldemort had bitten James in the neck, right in the veins._

* * *

_"A muggle weapon, this isn't how I know Riddle, what the heck is going on here?" asked Harry, bending down near his mother, to see the wound was caused by a silver bullet laced with a type of purple gunpowder, and Harry knew what it was. "Wolvesbayne?" _

* * *

"_What are you doing in my family's home..." asked Harry, as he realized the door to the room was shut, and locked. Harry gulped, as Stiles and Scott tried to get in there, pounding on the door. "ANSWER ME!"_

_ "Because Harry... I live here." said the figure, removing the hood, to reveal a gray haired James Potter._

* * *

_Voldemort was a wendingo, known to Hunters as the __**Dark Wendingo**__, which Harry presumed to be a mixture of the __**Dark **__Lord and a __**Wendingo.**_

* * *

_"All in good time it'll be revealed, and until you turn on the full moon, you aren't going nowhere, not even Harry Potter can save you."_

_ "He has his own pack, he'll come for you, and when he does, you better hope he isn't able to be a werewolf or a wizard, because that's what it will take to beat Harry, and even then you won't be able to."_

_ "I'm afraid you underestimate me Weasley..." said Lucius, and suddenly there was a growl from the doorway._

_ "LUCIUS, stop that now... I said keep him in a mood where the transformation will be more aggressive, not to torture him..." said the alpha werewolf walking into the room, hood up not looking towards them, especially not at Ron._

_ "Sorry, I figured I could limber him up... but nevermind." said Lucius, before putting the knife down on the floor near the werewolf, who nodded, but looked at Ron without actually showing his face._

_ "Ronald, you are what some people say a loose cannon, you mean well, but you don't do everything how you should. I fear that you don't understand why I'm doing this, I'll tell you, but not at this moment, I'll tell you after the full moon, so in the mean time, just hang around."_

_ "You think you're so clever don't you? You won't get away with this Lucius... you'll be taken down, one way or another." said Ron, hanging upside down, blood running along his shoulder from the knife._

_ "I'm afraid you don't understand the circumstances Mr. Weasley, Harry Potter is dying, he won't survive through Friday, and if he does, it's only a matter of time." said Lucius as he walked through the headmaster's office, his face concealed in the shadows, but Harry knew it was him, that rocky, cracked voice, and those eyes... the purple eyes had made Harry shiver a little._

_ "He won't die, Harry's too stubborn to die..." groaned Ron, and suddenly, another knife hit Ron in the arm, making a scream of pain occur._

* * *

_Stiles looked at him. They were both thinking the same thing, the party... the party was tonight, and so was the full moon. There was only two problems about this situation, Scott, and the basilisk venom. Scott was possibly going to freak out and turn in front of everybdody, now Harry had to join the Scott Patrol, and this was not going to be pretty... not at all._

_ "Let's get going to that party." said Stiles, and the two nodded in unison, before sprinting out of the house._

* * *

Harry and Stiles got into the jeep, unaware of what might happen at the party tonight, there were too many possibilties, but if Harry was going to die tonight, he was going to make sure Scott didn't kill anyone. What bothered Harry more was that he had a talk with Dylan the night before, and what he heard was nothing short of something he thought was in the underworld. Harry was being hunted... by something worse than a vampire, or an alpha werewolf, or anything on this Earth.

They didn't know what it was, only that if Harry was going to deal with it, he was going to have to go to one place he didn't want to go to... The Department of Mysteries, where the Veil laid at the heart of it. It was where Voldemort had killed Harry's cousin Mary, by sending her through the veil.. and hititng her with the killing curse.

"Stiles, we need to talk in the morning, about... everything, and if I don't... don't make it, I wrote a letter just in case." said Harry, and Stiles stopped the jeep as they got down the road.

"Whoa, Harry... you're going to make it through the night, trust me." said Stiles, and Harry could only nod, not wanting to argue. Harry didn't like to think about dying, but he was fine with dying... as long as it was something worth dying for.

"Stiles, what are we going to do when we get to the party, it's not like Scott's going to be that happy we're there, nagging him on his date." Stiles shrugged in reply.

"I guess we can annoy him and Allison." Harry smiled more than he should have, but as he look towards the edge of the street, he could have sworn that he saw the basilisk. The venom was making him hallucinate.

"Look, just so you know... I'm going back to England for a few days, I need to get Hermione and hopefully settle this problem with my aunt and uncle's murders... so I'm not leaving for good, but I will be a couple days, I won't be in touch until I get back."

"Alright Harry, I trust you, I just need to know, do you trust Scott, and me?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded.

"I'd trust you with my life." said Harry, and they remained quiet as they arrived at the party, right as the sun went down... and Harry was already feeling worse pain from the basilisk venom.

* * *

Ron, eyes closed, thought long and hard about what he was going to do, Lucius had just left the office, Dumbledore was still missing, McGongagall seemed to be unaware of Ron missing, and how could his parents, his own flesh and blood, not know he was gone?

The moon was in the sky, peeking through the window, and Ron started sweating. This was Ron's only hope, if he was able to, use the strength he was getting from the moon as he turns, and hopefully, just hopefully break out of the chair, find Hermione, and get the heck out of dodge.

"Come on Weasley, Harry and Hermione need you..." growled Ron, and as he looked out the window towards the moon as it rose a little more, his eyes glowed bright amber yellow. "AH!"

* * *

Dylan and Chris walked through the woods with other hunters, keeping an eye out for any werewolves, and the only reason Dylan was there was because of the possibility of Harry running through, and knowing how Harry had the basilisk venom in him, and if they didn't get it out of him tonight, Harry would die from it.

"You really think Harry's going to die tonight?" asked Dylan, "he's stronger than you think." Chris kept quiet for a moment, thinking about something by the look of it.

"Nobody has ever survived a basilisk bite, not even a werewolf." said Chris, and they kept quiet as they walked towards the center of the preserve. Chris didn't like admitting it, but knowing that Harry had managed to lift a three ton truck up with his bare hands without turning yet on the full moon, he was afraid of what Harry Potter was capable of.

"I know that look Dad, you're afraid, I think you know he's going to live, and you're afraid of what he might become. He's not a bad person."

"It's not that Dylan, I'm afraid about Allison, she doesn't know about werewolves or anything like that, I'm trying to keep it that way. Your mother, she wants Allison to live a normal life. If she does find out, it's her choice to join the Hunters."

"The women of this family always join, you're still surprised I joined the family business." said Dylan, and Chris smiled at his son.

"It's not everyday that the one person who didn't want to join, suddenly joins. Remind me, why did you join?"

"Remember how I was dating that girl, Sarah? Well one night when we were on a date, it was the full moon, and I wasn't thinking of it, but by the time I realized that it was the full moon, it was too late, a werewolf, a feral one had attacked, I killed it, and it turned back to human as Sarah died... the werewolf was my best friend, John..."

"The basketball player?" asked Chris, and Dylan nodded. Dylan never said anything about that night, mainly because he was the only one who knew.

"He lived long enough to tell me that he was sorry, and that he was jealous of me, that he loved Sarah, and when he turned, all the jealousy had went to his anger, and he couldn't control himself. Turns out his father, Brad was a werewolf who happened to have skills in the art of a samurai. He's been in hiding since John died. I have a feeling now that we're back in Beacon Hills that Brad may come out of hiding. That or James Potter may know where I can find him."

"Why would Brad have anything to do with James Potter?" asked Chris, and Dylan thought for a moment, and then realized.

"Simple, Severus Snape is related to Brad, and James bullied Snape, and knew everything about Snape, and those related to him."

"Snape's the one who tortured you?" Dylan simply nodded, and the group stopped as they looked up in the sky, to see the full moon coming through the trees. It would be very shortly until Harry and Scott turned.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes, seeing that it was nearly ten at night, and the moon was in the sky already.

"Sorry Harry, but you're on your own." said Derek, and then it was only then that he heard a cry of a teenage girl, but it was far away...

* * *

Ron crashed into the floor of the Headmaster's office, his eyes glowing bright amber yellow, fangs formed, claws extended, and long wolf like ears were still forming.

"HERMIONE!" roared Ron, getting to his feet, right as the door burst open, revealing some vampires and werewolves, one of the werewolves was Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who had bit Remus Lupin. "Greyback."

"Guess we have some fresh meat." said Greyback, and roared loudly, before his eyes glowed blue.

"Murderer..." hissed Ron, and then it was when the vampires came launching at him. He barely had time to dodge a slice from a vamp's claws, and as a reply to the attack, Ron straight uppercut the vampire, throwing the vamp into the bookshelves.

"GET HIM!" roared Greyback, and suddenly Ron had five vampires and four werewolves running straight at him.

"COME ON!" Ron launched into the air to the bookshelf, and grabbed the ledge, as a silver knife hit the wall right near him. "GREAT..."

Ron jumped out of the way dodging Greyback and some of his pack, while a vampire had apparated behind Ron, who sensed it, and grabbed the vampire, before tackling her to the floor, right into Dumbledore's desk.

Some of the vamps must have been older than the others, since they were getting faster, like blurs almost, and he was unable to dodge some of the attacks, being hit in the stomach hard enough to slam him into the wall, right through a glass door.

After prying himself out of a wall, Ron bolted straight towards the mob of supernatural creatures and propelled over them, right to the door, leading down to the courtyard...

Ron used all of his strength to fly through the wall, straight down to the courtyard, with Greyback right on his tail...

Greyback looked more animalistic, and Ron saw Greyback's cloak fall to the ground, making him gulp.

"I need to find Hermione... NOW!" said Ron, running towards the entrance of the castle. Greyback launched down to the ground, making Ron go faster, right as he went flying through the doors... right into the sight of Greyback's pack of werewolves...

* * *

Harry looked around for Scott as the night went on, the basilisk venom slowly breaking his immune system down, and Stiles had just left to find Derek so they could get the basilisk venom out. Harry would be fine without Stiles, as Harry was able to keep an eye on Scott pretty well, and he saw that Scott was kind of drunk, as he was dancing with Allison, Harry could smell the alcohol scent coming off of Scott, and by the smell of it, Scott had enough to where he was confident, but sober enough to drive without crashing.

"Scott..." said Harry, unaware of the fact his entire arm was now full of black veins, running up to his shoulder. He noticed how Scott was starting to sweat heavily, and he was starting to get a sick feeling in his gut. "Here we go..."

Harry felt it too, the change was starting... Stiles better find Derek quick, otherwise things were about to get very bad...

* * *

Lucius walked through the street of Privet Drive, with a bottle full of liquid, and walked to the vacant Number Four.

"Just so Potter doesn't come back." said Lucius, and then it was apparent, the bottle was a Molotov Cocktail. He lit it, and threw it right into Harry's room, and with in a few minutes, Number Four was burned to the ground... "Time to go have some fun with Potter."

* * *

Stiles drove to the bridge, head out of the window yelling for Derek as if he was a lost puppy, and only then was it that he heard the screaming of a teenage girl, the same screaming Derek had heard at the Hale house.

He halted the jeep, because he knew that scream better than anyone else, it belonged to only one person... Lydia Martin.

"GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Lydia, and Stiles jumped out of the jeep, taking his jacket off, before running towards the edge of the bridge, and under, to see Lydia pinned against the wall, while a masked man, held a tight grip on her, and looked as if he was about to do something unspeakable.

"HEY!" yelled Stiles, and without thinking, he jumped over the side towards the rocks below. The man and Lydia looked at him, as he landed, he never got hurt, but his arm, the area around it seemed to burn, and Stiles stood up looking at him. "Get your hands off of her, or else."

"Or else what, punk..." growled the man, and suddenly Stiles was in front of him, it was only then that flames burst from his arm, and Stiles punched the man in the face.

"That's what."

* * *

"Hey Harry, have you seen Lydia, she should have been here an hour ago..." said Jackson, as Harry looked towards Scott, who was starting to move towards the front yard.

"No, I'll keep an eye out for her, hey, would you keep an eye out for Stiles, and tell him I went to Scott's house if I'm not here by the time he gets back."

Scott ran to the front, and Allison was in hot pursuit, following him. Harry patted Jackson on the back, before running to the front yard, trying to keep an eye on Scott. It seemed as if Scott was drunk enough to where the transformation was having trouble, and Harry knew he hadn't turned yet because of the basilisk venom.

"Scott!" said Harry, as Scott got in his mother's car with Allison in the driver's seat, and Scott made an expression as if to say follow.

Harry watched the car head off, and his eyes glowed yellow, making him look at his hand, to see claws forming.

"SCOTT!" yelled Harry, running after the car at a supernatural speed.

* * *

Scott was seeing in blurs, he had drank a little before the party, and had drank a bit more at the party, and Allison didn't mind it at all. How was that possible? Allison was a sweet girl, and Scott had just ruined his chances with her for what he knew.

"I'm sorry, I drank too much..." Allison nodded, but Scott couldn't see her do that. "Allison, I was just nervous, I've been nervous about this since I asked you, and I messed it up."

"Scott, it's alright, I had a good time." said Allison, and that was when Scott felt his teeth forming into fangs.

He turned as his sight started to go back to normal to see Harry on all fours charging towards the car, staying out of Allison's sight thankfully.

"Allison, my house is just up here." said Scott as they rounded the corner to Scott's street, and Harry launched to the back of a truck, and hid until Scott got into his house, to suddenly see Derek taking Allison in his car.

"What are you up to Derek, I need your help and... oh god..." said Harry, and looked at his arm as it started leaking out black blood. He didn't have much time left.

Harry ran to Scott's room, and opened the door, to see Scott laying in the bathtub with his shirt off, as he was turning.

"Scott, Derek just left with Allison in his car, I don't know what's going on..."

"He's going to kill her!" said Scott, and Harry realized, Derek was playing it as if he was Scott's alpha, and had bit him, and was planning on biting Allison.

"Go stop him." said Harry, and Scott ran to the window, right as he turned into his werewolf form, and went flying into the driveway, sending Harry into a rage as he roared. "AH!" Harry fell to the floor, and took his jacket off, as his eyes glowed bright yellow. Harry's fangs formed, his claws extended out three inches, and his ears grew pointed, and Harry roared, before running to the window, and launched out, disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

Ron fell to the ground, his shoulder came dislocated as Greyback looked at him menacingly. He was terrified, but confident, and with no other choice, Ron apparated behind Greyback, grabbed the werewolf by the neck, and slammed Greyback into the Great Hall, where some of the teachers were talking. They consisted of McGongagall, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, and Remus Lupin, who hadn't turned due to his new ability of controlling his wolf side.

"What on Earth?" asked Sprout, and Lupin growled, seeing Greyback, before Ron came flying in, grabbing Greyback, and slamming him through a table.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" roared Ron, and then Greyback laughed, looking at the ceiling, then Ron instantly knew, the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron knocked Greyback out, and turned to see the vampires and werewolves coming at them, and Lupin ran to Ron, wolf features showing.

"Ron, go! I'll hold them off!" said Lupin, and Ron nodded, before apparating to the tower... leaving Lupin to face off against the monsters.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself constrained in a box, no... a coffin. She tried apparating out of it, but the thing was magic proof. She realized that she was buried alive, and on the top of the coffin, burying her, was the person who killed her parents.

"Sorry Granger, your part in this plan is over." said the man, and Hermione did the only thing she could... she screamed...

* * *

Harry ran through the woods after Scott, as the venom reached the surrounding area near his heart, making him slower, and as Harry reached Scott, a flash of light appeared, and Scott had been shot with an arrow to the wrist, and Harry was hit by a bullet, straight in the shoulder, throwing him backwards, and then as Harry roared in pain, Derek appeared, running towards him, right as the venom reached Harry's heart, and he saw no more. The last thing Harry heard was Derek, Scott, and Dylan's voice yelling his name...

"HARRY!"

To Be Continued...


	16. Protocol Ten Part 1

**please review and thanks and a new character that you are familiar with, one who was mentioned in the first chapter is back... review. Actually another character from teen wolf shows up, and things reach a game changing decision.**

* * *

Chapter_ Sixteen: Protocol Ten._

* * *

_ The last thing Harry heard was Derek, Scott, and Dylan's voice yelling his name... "HARRY!"_

* * *

It was something about how I fell, as I slipped into the grasp of death, I... don't know, somehow heard the screams of my pack, Hermione, Ron... Stiles... Scott and Dylan, even Derek... but the one thing I didn't hear, was my father or my mother, at the very least I expected to hear them, but all I heard was my friends, I couldn't think of leaving them... I don't know how, but I felt as if this was right, as if it, was meant to be... it felt as if it was meant to be...

* * *

"HARRY!" yelled Derek, catching the lifeless werewolf in his arms, and Scott broke the arrow, before dropping to his knees.

He had never seen a person so pale as Harry's lifeless body was at that dreadful moment. Scott couldn't believe his best friend was possibly dead. Harry was hard to kill, but it shouldn't have ended like this, it should have been Scott on that end, dying for his friends... Harry was not supposed to die... he wasn't supposed to.

"Why him?" asked Derek, feeling sorry that he didn't help Harry, he thought Harry could figure it out... apparently he was wrong.

Harry's wrist had torn open, and some of the basilisk venom started flowing out slowly, making Chris look at Dylan, who simply nodded.

"Derek, if you don't mind, we need that venom... we can use it to keep people safe..." said Chris...

"Why would I let you take a poison that has no cure, that werewolves are vulnerable to, why on earth would you think I'd give you that, especially when it's from Harry..." replied Derek, and Dylan lightly bent down next to the two, holding a jar.

"If you won't let him, let me, this way Harry's body won't damage, the venom is highly acidic, the only reason Harry survived as long as he did was because of his will to survive, the phoenix tears helped, and the werewolf side set it off... it's whoever bit him that's to blame."

"No, don't." Derek just stared at Dylan, and what Dylan saw made him feel worse about Harry, Derek had tears in his eyes.

"Please, for Harry." Dylan opened the jar, and put it under Harry's wrist, letting the black ooze flow into the jar slowly.

"What are we going to tell James and Lily?" asked Scott, and Derek's eyes got wide. "Derek, you okay?"

"I think I know how we can save Harry, it's a long shot, but... whoa, why is there a guy swinging a sword coming towards us?" asked Derek, and Dylan turned to see what Derek was talking about, a man, a man with blue eyes walking towards them, about six foot tall, long arms, muscles coming off like how Popeye the Sailor would look in a way.

"Son of a... it's Brad." said Dylan, and glared at the sword, knowing that Brad had come for him... "Get Harry out of here, do whatever you need to do... just go!"

Derek lifted Harry up, while Scott closed the filled jar, while Dylan walked towards the giant man coming towards them, swinging a katana, a very sharp katana at that. It wasn't what Dylan wanted to deal with tonight, but he had to do something, if Harry's body got even worse, there would be no chance of saving him.

"ARGENT!" howled Brad's voice, it was deep, edgy, cut, almost as if he had yelled a lot more than he should have, making him sound raspy. "You knew this was coming!"

"Yeah, it's why I came back to Beacon Hills Brad, I didn't have a choice, John killed my girlfriend, I was going to marry her, I loved her more than anything else, John may have been my best friend, but if he thought I was going to stand by and watch the love of my life get murdered, well he was wrong, I'm sorry." said Dylan, unable to grab the gun in his pocket. "You know I would have done anything for John, I would give my life for him, but I couldn't do anything, he was too far gone, he went feral... he said it was his fault... That jealousy got the best of him..."

"SHUT UP! JOHN WOULD NEVER ATTACK YOU OR SARAH!" roared Brad, and then he shot a bullet at Dylan, making him lightly lean to the right, dodging the bullet, and it barely missed Harry's head by a few inches.

"Tell that to Sarah..." said Dylan, and then pulled his gun out, shot, to see the sword hit the bullet, splitting it in half. Brad knew that Dylan wasn't going to run, and Dylan didn't plan on running, instead of running away, Dylan charged straight towards Brad.

Derek and Scott ran, Harry hanging on Derek's shoulder... the two ran out of there as quickly as they could, unaware of a coyote running after them in the treeline.

* * *

_I open my eyes, it's as if I'm alive, but at the same time, I'm not. It's not really clear to me, but as I look around, I find myself on Derek's shoulder, with Scott and Derek running away from Dylan, who is facing a gigantic man with a katana, it's official, I am in a movie where nothing makes sense... Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see the outline of an animal, it's like a wolf, what's the word I'm thinking of, oh... coyote... oh boy. Needless to say, I think I may be eaten tonight, yeah... that's something I've always wanted, to get ate by a coyote... YEAH..._

_ Something in my gut tells me that my pack, my friends are in trouble. In a bad moment it was just clear to me, Stiles was still missing, Hermione is god knows where, Dylan's in a fight against... whatever the heck that is... and now something was going on with me, am I alive or dead? I don't really know... Then, I try to move, and fall flat to the ground, but when I look at Derek, my body is still on his shoulder... that's just lovely._

_ I think of Stiles, and suddenly I'm under a bridge, where Stiles is helping Lydia, who by the way is black and blue from punches, and... okay... why is Lydia looking like that? Oh... nevermind._

* * *

"Stiles, please... take it easy, I can hardly move." said Lydia, as Stiles took his jacket off to wrap it around Lydia to keep her warm.

"Alright, sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay, what did that guy want with you, do you know him or something?"

"No, he followed me from the mall, I got to the party, and then he got me, then brought me here, and well... you get what he tried doing."

"No rest for the Wicked." said Stiles, and Lydia touched his arm that was on fire at the moment, and didn't feel the heat. "I think it only hurts those I want it to... you're okay."

"What, how is that possible?" asked Lydia, not able to believe that Stiles was basically Iron Fist but with fire.

"Believe me, if I knew, I would tell you. Right about now, there are a lot of things I'm not able to fully understand. Just, come on so I can get you home, you're lucky I got here when I did... otherwise I might have killed him."

"Why would you kill him Stiles?" asked Lydia nervously, and the flames dissipated off of his arm.

"It's simple Lydia, because, he was going to hurt you, possibly kill you, I wasn't going to let that happen." Lydia smiled and gave him a hug, making Stiles smile a little, and as the two stood there, he heard the sobs... Lydia was balling.

"My mom is going to kill me when she finds out I went to the party..." said Lydia, and Stiles realized at that moment. Lydia hadn't been allowed to go to the party, and she went anyway, but the guy there was actually... wait a minute. Stiles turned to see the unconscious man, only to see him disappear into black smoke, and flew away.

"Harry... you better stop these guys..." it was a mumble, but Stiles didn't know this, Harry had in fact heard it...

_Don't worry Stiles, I have a feeling I know exactly where he's going, and I know who he works for... Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

"BRAD!" yelled Dylan, dodging a swing of the sword, it got close enough to cut his hair, which he didn't like whatsoever. He saw Brad throw a punch towards him, and with bone crushing strength, hit Dylan hard enough to break his ribs, sending Dylan flying backwards...

"DYLAN!" yelled Chris, and pulled his two pistols out, before shooting at the werewolf... a procedure the Argent Men had come up with...

_Protocol Ten... it was the only thing they had to work with, as there was no other choice, there was no other way.._

"Get everyone here, surround the surrounding three miles, do not let the werewolf through the border!" said Chris, and then, they didn't notice the blue light near a tree.

* * *

_No... Dylan, if I was able to move, I'd take some of that basilisk venom and... that's it, maybe I can't move, but I could possibly move it! Oh boy, here I go... with that, I find myself back near Derek and Scott who have made it to the road, while my body looks like it's either a ghost or a corpse. Without thinking, I jump back into my body, hoping something good would happen, if only... _

Derek felt Harry fall from his shoulder, and when he turned, he saw a coyote running at Harry with incredible speed.

"Uh... Scott..." said Derek, making Scott turn towards him, but what happened next was something incredible, James in full wolf form came charging towards them, roared, and suddenly Harry's eyes opened, making Harry yell in pain.

"AH!" Harry couldn't believe it, he was alive, barely, but he was alive. Then, he looked at the coyote who stopped in front of him, and as Harry's eyes glowed yellow, the coyote's turned blue... "Whoa..." The coyote sat down tilting it's head at him, as if it was waiting for him to say something.

"Harry?" asked a voice, and Harry looked, to see the two staring, while Alpha James looked at him from a far. "Harry?"

He looked at the coyote, and it just stared, then he realized... he was hearing the coyote's thoughts.

"You... know my name?" asked Harry, and the coyote backed up a little, but what he heard made him wonder...

"You... You can hear me?"

"I can hear you, I don't know how, but why do you know my name?" asked Harry, and the coyote stood still, looking at him.

"I know your name because you know me..." said the coyote, and Harry suddenly felt as if that voice was on the tip of his tongue, before suddenly he saw the black smoke that was from the man who tried... _hurting_ Lydia. The man formed, and was holding a wand, the tip of the wand glowing green.

"RUN! It'll kill you instantly!" said Harry, and Derek tackled Scott behind a tree, as the coyote ran, leaving a weak Harry who now had black veins going up to his face.

"Lucius Malfoy wants you dead kid, I personally don't want to... but... I get good money..." said the man, and Harry knew who that was.

"Dolohov, should've known." said Harry... he managed to learn every single member that worked for Voldemort, and Dolohov was on Harry's list to get some justice on.

"_Avada Kedavara!" _howled Dolohov, and a green spell went flying towards Harry, but he didn't move. There was no choice for him, using a spell he slowed time down, cut his wrist open further, letting the black venom flow out, and put his arm out, hoping he would survive this... and closed his eyes as the killing curse hit the venom, and entered Harry's body. Next thing anyone saw was Harry flying backwards through the air.

* * *

Dylan fell to the ground with a loud thud, his body ached, and Brad was still moving, not even injured. Chris had ran out of ammo in his pistols, and against Dylan's wishes, ran to find Derek and Scott, but Chris didn't know that was Scott McCall. Dylan looked behind him, and found that Brad had dropped the sword, only to pull out a knife, one with Dylan's name on it.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Argent, and... I'm going to savour every moment of it."

"HEY!" roared a voice, and Brad looked, to see the glowing yellow eyes of a teenager with glowing green veins, and black ooze coming out of his wrist.

Harry cracked his neck, and walked towards Brad, before suddenly body slamming Brad to the ground.

"Don't mess with my pack... otherwise, you will have more to worry about than a stupid vendetta, I will put you in a hole so deep, you won't know which way is up, and the best part, I will put a dementor in with you, to cause you so much pain..."

"Dementor? Great, a wizard..." said Brad, before with a bone crushing drop kick, Harry knocked Brad out.

"Thanks Harry."

"Why thank me, I'm not here."

Dylan suddenly realized that Brad had the knife in his stomach, and that he had just hallucinated it.

_I'm not going down... _thought Dylan, and using everything he had, he pushed Brad off, pulled the knife out, got to his feet, and slashed towards Brad, and ended up with the knife planted in Brad's chest, inches from the heart.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault. John went feral, it wasn't my fault, his anger got the best of him, he killed my girlfriend, and tried killing me, the only reason I didn't hit you directly in the heart is because John wouldn't want me killing you. Realize that I could have easily killed you, but I want you to remember this moment, to know that I didn't want to hurt John, but he gave me no choice."

Brad gasped, and fell to the ground, before Dylan stood still, and pulled his radio transmitter out, before saying.

"Call off Protocol Ten, I repeat, break formation, Protocol Ten terminated." Dylan looked at the werewolf laying on the ground, and he sighed.

Protocol Ten was the plan where if a dangerous werewolf, possibly a pack gone feral, was on the loose, all hunters in the nearby area would form a barrier keeping the pack in, in order to keep innocent people safe, it was what Dylan made the day after John killed Sarah. There was another part to it, in the procedure, all werewolves were considered hostile, any supernatural creature would be considered hostile, especially a werecoyote.

* * *

Dolohov smiled, looking at the seemingly lifeless lump that was Harry Potter, and what he forgot about was the giant alpha werewolf behind him.

"I'm going to be rich!" said Dolohov, dancing, and then for five city blocks worth, the sound of flesh cutting appeared, and Dolohov looked down, wolf claws were through his chest. "Well, at least I killed Potter... you're welcome Malfoy."

James pulled his hand out as the heartbeat faded away, and turned back to human, snapping his fingers and suddenly clothes were on him.

"Harry..." said James, realizing his son had been hit by the killing curse, and ran to him, looking at Scott and Derek who had come out of the trees.

"Is he?" asked Derek, and James touched Harry's neck... it was quiet for a minute, but there was a faint heartbeat.

"No, he's alive, barely, but he's alive. I can save him, but it'll result in me losing my alpha spark. When this happens, that coyote, get it here, as Harry may want to know who that is, and my roar can turn anyone back to human, or to wolf."

Scott ran towards the direction the coyote had went, and James grabbed Harry's wrist that was leaking out the basilisk venom.

"Hurry up Scott..." said James, looking at the full moon, as the moon hadn't reached it's peak yet, if it reached it's peak, there was no hope for Harry.

* * *

Stiles put Lydia into the jeep, and let her lean the seat back, before getting in himself, he hadn't been thinking about the fact Lydia Martin was in his jeep, he was thinking that a friend of his was hurt, and needed help. Only one person could help Lydia right now, and it was the last person Stiles wanted to see.

Stiles pulled his phone out, and dialed his worst enemy's phone number, before waiting for the jock to answer.

"Hello?" asked Jackson's voice, and Stiles sighed looking at Lydia who was asleep already, before proceeding to talk.

"Jackson, it's Stiles Stilinski, you were wondering where Lydia was, I have her with me, she's in bad shape, meet me at the hospital, I'm going to be there with her. I can't explain it over the phone, just trust me, I wouldn't call you unless Lydia was seriously hurt."

"Alright, I'll be there." said Jackson, and hung up, while Stiles drove, he lifted his arm up, and thought for a moment, before his arm caught on fire.

"Well, that's new."

* * *

Ron looked towards the girl's common room, and he let the wolf features fade away until he was human fully, and walked up the stairs, but when they turned into a slide, Ron apparated to the top of the stairs, and opened the door, to find the room in a mess, curtains torn, window smashed out, it wasn't pretty. Ron walked to Hermione's bed, and found a note, addressed to Harry...

_Sorry Harry, Hermione Granger is no longer part of the game. _ Ron went to the window, and roared loudly, as he could have sworn he saw the residual energy of someone flying out of the window, being chased by a giant wolf...

"Here I come Hermione." said Ron, and with that, he propelled himself through the window.

* * *

"Lucius, I take it you know where Potter is?" asked the alpha, looking over the ledge of Beacon Hills General, the hospital where Melissa McCall worked, as Lucius apparated onto the roof.

"Yes, he's in the woods, if there's a time to get him on our side, it's now, if we wait any longer he might die..."

"He won't die fool. Potter is clever enough to escape death, god knows he escaped me, multiple times..." said the alpha. "This plan has been going on since the night Voldemort died, and I figured out the night Sirius Black revealed who actually betrayed the Potters, it wasn't actually Peter Pettigrew, it was me. They used Pettigrew as bait, and I realized, Potter trusts Sirius Black, so I decided to take the chance to get Sirius to write a dear letter to poor Harry, before... you know."

"Are you sure you can get Potter on your side, he's stubborn." The alpha smiled, although he didn't show it under the white hood he wore.

"I have my ways Lucius... I have my ways." That was right as Stiles exited the hospital from taking Lydia there...

* * *

Scott had barely managed to get the coyote to the three, and when he did, James smiled, before James focused all of his energy to save Harry, and he roared, making the coyote cower, before falling to the ground, and Derek moved Scott away, as the coyote turned into a teenage girl, and she was utterly stark naked.

Harry's eyes opened, and they glowed yellow, as the basilisk venom got weaker, then, Harry saw James's eyes turn from red... to yellow, and James collapsed.

"Harry?" asked the girl, and Harry looked at her, before realizing who she was... it may have been ten years, but he knew that girl anywhere.

"Malia..." Scott looked at Harry, as the black liquid started coming out of his mouth, and suddenly Harry started barfing out the basilisk venom, it was flying out of his wrist, it was just gross, nothing about it, it was just plainly gross. Harry noticed that as some of the basilisk venom flew out of his body, he saw green light in the basilisk venom... _the killing curse. _

Harry finally stopped barfing and leaking out basilisk venom, and fell over into the brush, before, he heard the roar of an alpha, and he knew which alpha it was...

"He's coming..." said Harry, and Scott looked at James, who was still passed out. "Get my dad out of here, I'll get her out of here, just go!" said Harry, and Derek picked James up, then Scott stood still, not moving. "GO!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you behind, now who's coming?" Harry looked up at Scott, his eyes glowing, and the wolf features coming back to him, before anger got the best of him, and he went straight towards a clearing, which happened to be the lacrosse field... and the lights were on.

"Harry?" asked the girl, still laying on the ground, and Scott shushed her, before Harry looked towards them, and apparated away for a moment, before appearing with some clothes, mainly a jacket and some jeans.

Harry quickly ran to her, put the clothes on her, not paying attention to her naked body, and Scott growled loudly, before realizing, the girl was not in any condition to fight, and with no other way in mind, Harry put a cloaking charm on her, where any hostiles would not see her, but allies could. Harry made a motion to be quiet, before him and Scott moved to the field, but Scott stayed back a little... as in the distance, a giant bear slash wolf hybrid with glowing red eyes walked out through the fog, with a limp body on it's back, and Harry using his wolf sight, zoomed in towards the giant creature, and saw who was on it's back...

"Stiles..." Then, at the mention of Stiles, all the wolf features on the two faded, and their eyes turned normal, before Harry gulped. "Scott, why is it I'm not angry anymore?"

"Well, I talked to your father earlier today, wolves need anchors to keep calm, from losing their humanity, from... turning feral. I guess that since we were kids we've had a connection, an emotional tether of sorts, I guess Stiles is our anchor, and now..."

"Now that Stiles is in danger, we turned back to normal, only thing is... is he alive or dead?" asked Harry, and the giant creature howled loudly, before suddenly in black smoke formed Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, holding a knocked out Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's most trusted Death eaters, and, probably the most dangerous of all the people Harry faced, and it was someone who was supposedly dead. "Sirius?"

_Well, this is going to be a very... very long night. t_hought Scott, as the girl backed up once she got her clothes on, and zipped up the jacket.

"Sirius, who's Sirius?" asked Scott, and Harry turned to him before gulping a little, not wanting to say. "Harry, who's Sirius?"

_ "My... Dead Godfather."_

* * *

review ans thanks


End file.
